Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You
by WritersBlock039
Summary: The wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West has brought guests from all of the multiverse - including a universe so horrible it only received a letter designation: Earth-X. The forces of Earth-1 and Earth-38 are ready to fight, but if they don't succeed, the life of one of their own is on the line. Rewrite of "Crisis on Earth-X" to include Kariver. Book Five of The Unmatched Records.
1. Prologue

**I always feel like I say this whenever I start a new book for this series . . . I have no idea how I got this far. All I ever planned on was doing "Lian Yu," and now here we are at "Crisis on Earth-X." Don't know how it happened, but it's awesome!**

 **So, welcome to "Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You," the fifth book in The Unmatched Records. Hopefully I live up to everyone's expectations about how I'm going to do the crossover!**

 **Without further ado, introducing the Earth and main villain of the hour! . . . er, book.**

* * *

 ** _Black Arrow_**

Thunder cracked in the pitch black sky, hazy red light peeking through the clouds. The occasional lightning strike lit up the black skyscrapers and barrage balloons of the city, some scrapers draped with red banners showing black swastikas.

Outside a warehouse, a man in a lab coat walked out, holding a cup of coffee. "Hey, doc," one of the guards looked over. "You really think you can make that thing work?"

"We need to make it work if we're ever gonna bring hope back to this darkened world," he answered.

He had barely finished speaking before a black arrow shot through his cup and into him, followed by the guard. The other patrol guards nearby ran forward to see who had shot them, but they were shot down one after another.

From the dark came an archer clad in a black hooded suit with red piping, the swastika symbol on his upper arm, a black mask shielding his face. He fired off two more arrows, killing the next two guards that tried to approach. He jumped over one of the downed guards, kicking one down, smacking his bow into another. The guards went down with ease, and he fired one arrow into an approaching guard, using another arrow to take out one of the guards with a spotlight. Satisfied the guards were handled, he turned and walked towards the warehouse.

He nearly made it to the entrance when he heard a thud behind him. He slowly raised his head, then asked in a distorted voice, "You're the best they could send?"

"Funny," another distorted voice behind him said. "I was gonna say the same thing."

The archer turned and shot an arrow, but the vigilante behind him raised his arm, a shield forming and deflecting the arrow. The vigilante cracked his neck, then rushed the archer. The archer never gave him the chance to go completely on the offense. He mixed between swinging with his bow and kicking and punching, the vigilante blocking when he could. He got one lucky shot and knocked the archer to the ground, but he nimbly rolled out of the way, jumping back on his feet and delivering a series of blows to the vigilante, backing him up against a truck.

He thrust his bow into the vigilante's neck, pinning him there, then drew a knife and thrusted. The vigilante's hand shot out and grabbed the archer's wrist, stopping him just before he drove it into his stomach. The archer grunted, fighting against the vigilante's strength, then switched where he was aiming and drove the knife into the vigilante's thigh.

He tossed the vigilante to the ground, then gave him a kick for good measure, knocking his helmet off. He stomped hard on the vigilante's chest, making him gurgle. "There are more like me," he hissed. "And one day, they will free this world."

"That day may come, but you won't be here to see it," the vigilante said, then eyed the paint on his shield. "That flag died a long time ago."

"Well, it still means something," the vigilante said.

The archer drew another arrow, aiming at him. "Yeah. It's a bull's-eye."

He fired, killing the vigilante in a quick shot to the heart. As the man choked on his own blood, the archer walked into the warehouse, past the guards he had murdered. He laid eyes on the glowing device in the center of the room, then nodded. "With this, our reign will last for eternity."

No one in any universe would be able to fight against the rule of Earth-X.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up, there's still a few people that need to RSVP . . . guess who.**


	2. Chapter One

**It's RSVP time! Unfortunately, some of the recipients are just a . . . teeny tiny bit busy.**

* * *

 _ **Barry Allen**_

"Barry, we have a _major_ problem."

In the middle of a Central City street, Barry zipped around a huge shark, avoiding his punches. "Yep, fighting it right now!"

"No, no, it's about our wedding!" Iris told him.

Barry yelped as King Shark picked him up, squeezing hard. "This is not the best time!"

King Shark tossed him into a building, sending him back through several walls. He gritted his teeth, then sped out, racing up King Shark's back, delivering one hard punch to the shark's head, knocking him out. "Well, the caterers need a final count tomorrow morning, and not everyone has RSVP'd yet," Iris informed him.

Barry panted as he collapsed on top of King Shark, then blinked in confusion. "Who hasn't RSVP'd?"

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

"Hey, Oliver, we gotta talk."

Oliver ignored his teammate's voice as he exchanged blows with a group of thugs in Star City. He grunted as one fist hit him in the side, then he retaliated with his bow.

"Hey! Earth-1 to my bro!"

Oliver crashed into another one of the thugs, knocking him to the ground, kicking him out with one well-aimed blow to the head. He smacked another with his bow before delivering punch after punch to him, enunciating his words with each punch. "I'm . . . a little . . . busy . . . right . . . now!"

"Well, it's not like you're dealing with Damien Darhk!" Felicity scoffed. "I mean, these are just some ninjas."

Oliver growled as he shot another thug. "If you were here, you might have a little more respect for 'just some ninjas!'"

"OK, Oliver, this is serious," Thea admonished. "I've already RSVP'd, but you haven't. Barry and Iris need to know if you and Felicity are going to their wedding."

" _Me_ and Felicity?" Oliver repeated.

"Well, it's the two of you on the card. Aren't you and Kara still trying to see when Barry sees what's right in front of him?"

Oh, right. Oliver _did_ remember that as he drove his bow into one thug's head and kicked two others to the ground. "Of course we're going!" he shouted as he grabbed one thug and threw him up into the lights above them, closing his eyes against sparks.

"Yes!" Felicity whooped. "So I'll RSVP yes, then?"

Oliver shot the last thug back several feet, then grumbled, "Barring further ninjas."

"Perfect."

* * *

 ** _Martin Stein_**

In England, 1183 AD, horsemen were trotting along the path when they came upon an old man in a hooded cloak, holding out a small bowl. "Please, sir," he begged. "Alms for the poor?"

"Out of the way, old man," the horseman in the lead ordered. "Royal business in Nottingham. It'll be your neck if we're late."

Arrows suddenly flew past the man, hitting some of the horseman. "It's Robin Hood!" one screeched.

A flaming arrow arced over the man, and another hooded figure came out of the forest, catching it. Sara pushed back her hood, grinning. "Not quite!" she said cheerfully, tossing the flaming arrow into another horseman's chest.

Mick tossed back the hood of his cloak, using his flamethrower to catch someone else on fire, and Jax ran out of his hiding place, grabbing a sword. Stein grimaced as one of the men collapsed at his feet. "Oh, dear."

"Hey, guys?" Sara called as she struggled in the grips of one of the horsemen. "Did we RSVP for . . . Iris and Barry's wedding?"

"We – " Jax ran forward, ducking a sword swing. "Definitely . . . " He raised his bow, blocking the next few strikes. "Did _not!"_

Stein's eyes widened in shock. "Then that's a serious breach of courtesy!" he gasped.

Sara swung the horseman over her shoulder, and Mick stomped on another one. "Weddings are the worst!" he declared, tossing Sara one's pike.

The Legends, save Stein, made quick work of the rest of the horsemen, and he looked up when bright lights shone down on them. "All right, team, let's go!" he shouted as the _Waverider_ hovered over them. "We got a wedding to prepare for!"

Sara jabbed her pike into the dirt. "Let's go," she ordered, following Stein, Mick and Jax behind her.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

"Wrong answer," a man said as he walked to his car. "When I tell you to get someone on the phone, that doesn't mean five minutes, that means _right now._ I don't care if they're busy, you make it happen. Otherwise, you're not gonna be able to afford a phone." He unlocked his car with a click of his keys –

A blur of brown, red, blue, and blonde landed on top of his car, and the man watched in shock as Supergirl duked it out with an alien of some kind, further demolishing his vehicle. "My car!" he gasped.

* * *

 ** _James Olsen_**

"Can you scramble a strike team?" James asked as he turned away from the viewscreen.

"There's no time," J'onn shook his head, walking forward. "They're on their own. Supergirl, Black Wolf, identify the threat so we can help you fight it."

"Whatever it is, it came out of deep orbit and it is _mad,"_ Winn whistled, running to his computer.

"Guess that rules out NASA," Lena said dryly.

"Is it Czarnian?" J'onn asked.

"Or Hellgrammite," Winn wondered.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara punched the alien back, then winced when she heard a high-pitched howling noise. The alien shrieked in pain, flying backwards into the block of buildings, and Alex jumped down on top of the ruined car, tightening her fists on her claws. "Dominator," she answered.

Kara curled her fingers into a fist, waiting for the angry alien to come to her. Sure enough, it charged at her, and Kara delivered a swift uppercut to the jaw, knocking it back and to the ground. "These guys are _so_ last year," she complained.

Alex smirked as Kara kicked the Dominator in the head, knocking it out. "Nice one, Supergirl."

"Not too bad yourself, Black Wolf," Kara grinned.

Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Kara flew them up into the air.

* * *

 ** _Lena Luthor_**

"I heard there was a fight," a voice behind the group at the D.E.O. said, and almost simultaneously Winn, James, and Lena either closed their eyes, rolled their eyes, or groaned. Some of them might have also done more than one. "Is Kara OK?"

"She's fine," Lena gave Mon-El an innocent look. "Or did you suddenly forget she's Supergirl?"

Mon-El . . . didn't seem to know what to say to that. Lena smirked and strutted past him, her smirk widening as James and Winn snickered behind her.

* * *

 _ **Kara Danvers**_

"So Mon-El just showed up like nothing was wrong?" Kara asked for clarification, turning away from her packing.

"It was like he was trying to make things seem normal," Winn confirmed, dropping his duffel bag on the couch as James closed the door behind him and Alex, both of them with their own duffels.

" _Normal?"_ Kara repeated, her voice going up in pitch, making Alex wince slightly. "The man I loved, and thought was dead, is alive. Before Oliver, every night, I'd make up all these scenarios of how I'd see him again, and now he's actually here, guess what? He's _married!"_

"He didn't tell you, either," James nodded.

"Led you on," Winn agreed. "Let me tell you, I have half a mind to send those tapes to Felicity."

"Would have been fun to see how the rest of the team handled that bombshell," Alex agreed.

Kara sighed, zipping up her bag. "At least someone I know cares for me is wearing my mother's necklace now."

"Hey, why are we being miserable?" Winn looked around.

"Well, misery _does_ love company," Alex shrugged.

"Way to be depressing, girl," James gave her a look.

"OK, so you two have your invitations," Kara pointed at Winn and James, both of whom nodded. "And Lena should be here any minute, and it's just a breach to Earth-1."

"It'll be good to see Barry again," Winn smiled.

"And Kara is _dying_ to see Oliver again," Alex teased in a singsong voice.

"Hey!" Kara blushed beet red, swatting at her. "Can you blame me?"

"No," James chuckled, shaking his head. "Not one bit."

There was a knock on the door, and Kara poked her head around her friends. "Door's open!"

The door swung open, and Lena walked in, a duffel over her arm, two hanger bags over the other. "So, things are set up at L-Corp and CatCo," she announced, walking over. "One bag's ready for the rehearsal dinner clothes, and the other bag has our wedding outfits. Kara's bridesmaid dress is already on Earth-1."

"You didn't have to do this," Kara gestured to the rehearsal dinner bag, a smile on her face.

"Please," Lena chuckled. "I wanted to."

"So, everyone has their stuff?" Kara looked around. "Clothes, devices . . . superhero gear in case we need to save the world?"

"Check, check, and check," Alex smirked.

"Well, then," Kara spun around, pulling out her extrapolator and opening a breach. "Let's go to that wedding!"

* * *

 **A/N: I laughed so hard during Oliver's and the Legends' segments. Was it just me?**


	3. Chapter Two

**The number of times I laughed writing this part . . . hope you guys enjoy!**

 **The Earth-38 gang arrives, and split up with their respective parties. Barry and Caitlin are still clueless.**

* * *

 _ **Barry Allen/Iris West**_

"OK," Iris paced the cortex, checking off the RSVP list. "That's the Legends, and Oliver, Thea, and Felicity. We're just waiting on . . . possibly six more."

"Six?" Barry's eyebrows shot up. "Who did we invite besides Kara and Mon-El?"

" _You_ invited Kara and Mon-El," Iris corrected. "I remember you talking about James and Winn, so I invited them, too."

"Oh," Barry nodded. "Yeah, it'd be good to see them again."

"And if they bring a plus one, that's a potential six people coming," Iris nodded. "So, we just need to know – "

A familiar hissing filled the room, and they turned to see a large breach form. Kara was the first out, followed by an auburn-haired woman and a woman with black hair pulled into a ponytail. Out behind them came the familiar figures of James and Winn. "There's the bride and groom!" Kara cheered.

"Hey, girl!" Iris grinned, moving to hug her. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh, like I would miss this!" Kara giggled, hugging Barry. "Congratulations, Barry."

"Thanks, Kara," Barry smiled, then held out his hand. "Winn, James."

"Hey, man," Winn grinned, clasping his hand, the two of them hugging each other. "Good to see you again."

"Congratulations," James smiled.

"Thanks," Barry smiled, turning to the two women. "And?"

"Alex Danvers," the auburn-haired woman held out her hand. "Kara's older sister."

"Oh, she talked about you all the time," Barry smiled, shaking her hand. "And last but not least?"

"Lena Luthor," the black-haired woman answered, shaking his hand, too. "Most recent member of the team, but one of Kara's best friends."

"Well, welcome to Central City," Barry smiled. "Uh, James, Winn, this is my fiancée, Iris West."

"Nice to meet you," James smiled, Winn sinking his teeth into his lip to avoid bursting into hysterics.

"Yeah, you, too," Iris looked like she was doing the same thing.

Barry looked around, frowning when he saw someone missing, but then saw Winn hastily shake his head and cut his hand across his throat. Barry cleared his throat, getting the hint, then looked at the hanger bags over Lena's arm. "Well, looks like you guys came prepared."

"Well," Lena shrugged, looking at the bags. "I'm the owner of two companies in National City now, so why not be the one to pay for what we're wearing?"

"I told her she didn't need to," Kara rolled her eyes.

"And I told you I wanted to," Lena gave her a look.

"Well, uh," Barry scratched the back of his head. "Oliver, Cisco, Wally, and I are going out for tuxes, so . . . " He raised an eyebrow.

"Not like we have any plans," James shrugged.

"Yeah, we can tag along," Winn nodded.

"Which means you three are with me," Iris beamed at the girls.

"Absolutely," Kara grinned, and Iris linked arms with her bridesmaid.

Barry, James, and Winn waved as they left. As soon as they were out of earshot, all four burst into snickers. "Oh, I wanted to do that the entire time," Lena confessed, grinning widely.

"Poor Barry and Caitlin are going to be the odd ones out on these trips," Iris snickered.

"Oops," Kara giggled unapologetically.

* * *

 ** _Iris West_**

"Iris," Felicity walked up to the bride in a pedicure chair, Caitlin next to her. "You are literally glowing."

"Aw," Iris smiled bashfully, taking the champagne glass Felicity offered.

"Wait, it's pregnant women who glow," Caitlin held up a finger. "Brides blush."

"Wanna tell us something, Iris?" Thea teased from where she sat, Felicity walking back to join her.

"Uh, no," Iris shook her head immediately, Kara giggling from where she was at her table with Alex and Lena around her. "Blushing bride I can do. The other one . . . not just yet."

"Oh, it doesn't get much better than this, ladies," Felicity was just shy of squealing in excitement as she pushed her sleeves back, holding her hands out.

"I know," Kara sighed, turning around in her chair, knowing Alex and Lena were watching her carefully. "It feels _so_ good to just be away from it all."

"No kidding," Alex nodded.

"Mmm," Lena took a sip of her champagne. "No CEO business _anywhere_ is a treat."

"Everything," Kara summed up, taking a sip of her own.

"Where's Mon-El?" Caitlin suddenly asked.

Kara's eyes bugged open, and she choked violently on her champagne, hastily setting it down as she bent over double, trying to clear her airways. Behind her, Alex put a hand over her mouth, eyes wide, as Lena hid a grin behind her hand. "That ended," Kara sputtered, coughing as she slowly straightened up. "That ended . . . a while ago, actually."

"Oh," Caitlin blinked in surprise, not seeing Thea and Felicity grin at each other.

"Which is why he's not here," Alex nodded.

"It's a _long_ story," Lena held the word out, smirking behind her champagne glass.

Caitlin nodded, seeming to accept that answer, as Iris bit her lip to hide a smirk of her own. Thea's shoulders were shaking as she attempted not to laugh, Felicity's head ducked to hide her wide grin. All three of them knew _exactly_ how long of a story it was. "Well, it's good to meet both of you," Caitlin smiled at Alex and Lena.

"Likewise," Alex smiled.

Electricity crackled, and all eyes flew to Kara's table, where smoke was coming off the stylist's utensil. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Kara gasped, eyes wide. "I should have warned you, I take a lot of . . . keratin."

" _Super_ strong nails!" Alex called out helpfully, making Lena's shoulders shake in laughter.

"So, um . . . " Iris gave Kara a slightly apologetic look before turning to Felicity. "You and Oliver? You guys next, you think, to walk down the aisle?"

This time, Felicity started choking on her champagne. Kara hastily looked down, her cheeks flaming red. Thea was now burying her face in her arm, her shoulders shaking violently now as she laughed. Alex and Lena didn't bother hiding theirs this time. "No," Felicity finally managed to say, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, no. We put that possibility behind us not long after Lian Yu. Not to mention he's under indictment, and he's spending time with his son, who is still mourning the loss of his mother."

"Aw," Iris frowned.

Thea looked over to see Kara sink her teeth into her lip, her eyes down. "Hey, now," she straightened, holding out her hands. "No more downers, OK? This is a happy day."

"She's right," Caitlin nodded, lifting up her champagne glass. "So, as maid of honor, I get to be the one to say this. Cheers, Iris, to your big day."

"To your big day," Kara and Felicity echoed.

"Cheers," Thea, Alex, and Lena raised their glasses.

"Thanks, girls," Iris smiled as they all drank. "Glad you're here."

* * *

 ** _Cisco Ramon/Oliver Queen_**

"You know, I mean, I've been in love with Iris since I was ten," Barry said as he stood in front of a mirror, Cisco and Wally not that far away with their own tailors, James and Winn sitting behind them. "How am I supposed to fit all that love into one vow? I've already written 38 pages, single spaced."

"38?" Winn did a double take.

"Oh, yeah," Wally nodded.

"You guys have _no_ idea," Cisco chuckled.

James whistled, impressed. "You could always speed read it!" Oliver called from where he was back in the dressing room.

"No," Barry sighed. "No one would understand me." He shook his head helplessly. "I don't know what to do, man. I need help."

Oliver slid the curtain back, walking out to join the group out front. "Barry, when you're up there, and you look into her eyes – "

All five others in the room blinked when they saw him, then James grinned and nudged Winn. The tech of Team Supergirl grinned and pulled out his phone slyly as Wally mocked a wolf whistle. "Damn," Barry agreed.

Cisco stifled a snort, then hastily turned back to his mirror, acting like nothing had happened. Oliver ignored all of them, continuing with what he was saying as if no one had spoken. That didn't mean he didn't catch Winn taking a photo of the four men in the wedding party. " – the words will come. And if they don't, the look on your face will tell her everything that she needs to know." Barry nodded, letting the words sink in, and Oliver smiled. "You clean up nice, my friend."

Barry chuckled. "Thanks. Yeah, you, too."

"Understatement," Winn coughed.

Oliver sent a glare his way, but Winn gave him an innocent smile, making Oliver roll his eyes fondly. "I can't believe you're actually doing this," he told Barry.

"Yeah, man," Barry grinned. "What can I say? I got the girl. And so did you."

Oliver blinked rapidly. Did Barry really figure it out when he wasn't watching? "What?"

Cisco really _did_ snort that time, quickly disguising it as a cough. Wally disguised his laughter at Oliver's expense by laughing at Cisco. Barry frowned in confusion, looking at Oliver as James and Winn exchanged looks as well. "You and Felicity, right?" he asked.

"No," Oliver shook his head violently, Cisco and Wally grinning at James and Winn, Winn's shoulders shaking. "No, we ended that a while ago, Barry."

"Oh," Barry frowned. "I thought the two of you still were – "

"No," Oliver reiterated firmly, then frowned when he heard a muffled snort behind him. "Something funny, James?" he asked without looking over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," James responded at once. "We know nothing, man."

"Different Earth," Cisco added helpfully. "How would they know?"

Barry muttered to himself in confusion as he turned back around, which gave Oliver the perfect opportunity to glare around at the still laughing Wally and the rest of the gang. Cisco just gave him an innocent-looking grin before turning away as well. Oliver glared nastily towards James and Winn, both of whom just smirked back at him. _"Hate you,"_ he mouthed their way.

Winn just grinned widely and gave two thumbs up, making Oliver roll his eyes to the sky, huffing as he went back to the dressing room. Honestly, how was he going to survive the rest of the day with these guys?

Barry blinked, then turned around. "Did I say something?" he asked.

"No, man," Winn shook his head, hiding a grin. "Nothing."

"Nothing at all," Cisco nodded, even as Wally nearly dissolved into more laughter.

"Huh," Barry frowned, turning back around, which was the perfect opportunity for the others to hide silent laughter.

Barry really didn't see what was right in front of him, did he?

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I promise, the entire gang will find out about everyone's favorite archer and Kryptonian being together somewhere in the first two episodes. I know where it'll be, so hopefully I do the reveal justice.**


	4. Chapter Three

**A bit shorter, but I didn't want to break up the rehearsal dinner. That would have been slightly weird.**

 **Harry and Cisco have something for Firestorm, the two time travelers meet one of the Earth-38ers, and Stein and Caitlin think back on fond memories.**

* * *

 ** _Martin Stein/Harry Wells_**

"I call it . . . " Cisco grinned and removed a blue vial from his machine. "The calm after the Firestorm."

"What is it?" Jax asked from where he sat with Stein.

"It's efficient decelerating serum," Harry answered as Cisco handed the vial to Stein.

The elder half of Firestorm stammered in shock, looking at it. "It – it – it's a cure?!" Cisco and Harry both smiled in answer. "We've spent months trying to devise a solution to neutralize the Firestorm matrix!"

"Uh, separate ourselves without blowing up," Jax clarified.

"Or switching bodies," Harry smirked. "We read your notes. Although," he frowned at Stein, "why you wouldn't want to switch bodies with him is beyond me."

"What Squidward here means to say," Cisco threw Harry a look, getting an exasperated one in reply, "is we took the data you extrapolated from Newton and Curie and Galileo Hacks, every one of them, and we ran it through a Conway class nucleo-dynamic synthesizer." He grinned, but Stein and Jax both stared at him blankly, making him huff. "Hold your applause, I only built it myself."

"First off, nobody was clapping," Harry snorted. "Second, that explains why it couldn't splice a proton for a neutrino field."

Cisco scowled when Harry started snickering. "I'll splice the proton from your neutrino field!"

" _Fields,"_ Harry corrected. "I've got a million fields."

"Really? Are all your fields this unbearable?"

"Gentlemen!" Stein stood up, interrupting them. "We appreciate your efforts, but how do you account for the destabilization of the Firestorm matrix?"

"We trick it," both answered at the same time.

Stein's eyes widened. "Quark spheres," he breathed, even as Jax blinked, still confused. "They'll convince the matrix that our genetic codes are connected when, in actuality, they're not. That's genius!"

"And you're sure this'll work?" Jax asked. "No powers for either of us?"

"Guaranteed to put out the fire in Firestorm," Cisco nodded.

"One of you takes it – " Harry began.

"Boom, you're back to your old selves," Cisco finished.

"No offense," Harry added to Stein.

Stein looked down at the vial in shock, then cleared his throat. "Uh, just to be safe, I'd like to have Gideon run some tests, calculate dosage. We could take this directly after the ceremony!" he told Jax excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Clarissa and Lily that I'm finally coming home! This is fantastic news, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's great," Jax quickly plastered a smile on his face. "It's . . . everything we wanted, so . . . thanks, guys."

"You're welcome," both answered.

A knock on the door made all four tense. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Stein and Jax turned at the unfamiliar voice, and Harry and Cisco both turned as Lena cautiously poked her head in. "Oh, hey!" Cisco brightened. "There's the CEO genius of Team Supergirl!"

"Really?" Lena chuckled, walking in. "I was trying to find my way back to the cortex when I heard the two of you start shouting, so I avoided coming in until I heard the voices stop."

There was a moment of silence as Cisco and Harry exchanged looks, making Stein and Jax look at each other in confusion. "Right," Cisco cleared his throat. "Well, since you're here, guess that means you get to be the first to meet some of the Legends."

"Oh," Lena blinked, then smiled, walking over. "All right, then. Dr. Wells," she added politely.

"Ms. Luthor," he nodded in return.

"Professor Stein, Jax, this is Lena Luthor," Cisco introduced her. "Lena, meet Professor Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson."

"Just Jax, please," Jax smiled, holding out a hand.

"As long as you call me Lena," Lena compromised, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Kara said you formed a metahuman named Firestorm?"

"That's actually what we were just discussing," Harry nodded.

"And, uh, it was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Luthor – " Lena gave Stein a look, and he smiled slightly. "Lena," he amended, and she smiled back at him. "But I believe on that note, we must be going."

"It was nice meeting you," Lena smiled.

"You, too," Jax nodded, following Stein out the door.

"Hey, is Winn back yet?" Cisco asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think he just met up with Felicity," Lena nodded.

"Cool," Cisco jumped up and down. "I have a bet to make with them."

"Wait," Harry blinked as Cisco headed out. "Are you making a bet on – ?"

"Exactly what you think I am!" Cisco shouted as he left.

Harry looked in the direction Cisco had gone before giving Lena a deadpan look. "You see what I work with?"

Lena smirked. "Then why don't you go back to your own Earth?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, then snorted. "Very funny."

* * *

 ** _Black Arrow_**

Thunder cracked as the archer in black walked past the vigilante's helmet now displayed on a pike inside the rebel warehouse. He ascended the platform, watching a banner with the Nazi swastika unfurl, then turned and saluted to his men. "Hail victory!"

"Hail Führer!" the soldiers saluted back.

The archer walked off the platform, walking over to the lead scientist. "The rebels' technology is impressive," he said. "It's a good thing you stopped them when you did."

"Can you make it work?" the archer asked.

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "But – " The archer turned sharply to face him, and the scientist swallowed. "I need time to test it, to ensure they haven't set a trap."

Wind whooshed, and the archer and scientist both looked up as a blonde woman in all black, save for the red lining in her cape, suit, and symbol on her chest, descended, hovering in midair at the archer's shoulder. "You have one day," she declared.

The scientist swallowed, and the archer watched his partner in crime fly off again before turning to the scientist. "You heard her," he reinforced the order before walking after her.

* * *

 ** _Martin Stein_**

A knock on the lab door made Stein hastily look up from his microscope, swiping a vial of yellow liquid from the desk quickly, fearing it was Jefferson behind him. "Almost time for the rehearsal dinner," Caitlin said as she peeked in.

"Of course," Stein smiled as he turned, standing to welcome Caitlin into the lab. "It was just finishing up some personal work. Come in, my dear. How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," Caitlin answered as she walked in, sitting down in the chair Stein offered her.

"Yes, the last wedding we attended together," Stein began, leaning against the table.

"Was mine," Caitlin finished quietly.

"Ronnie was such a great man," Stein said fondly. "I should know. I might have spent more time with him than you did."

"He was the best," Caitlin nodded, and Stein hummed in agreement. "I think he'd be so happy for you, though." She smirked. "You know Cisco and Wells needed myhelp to come up with that cure, right?"

"Of course, my darling Caitlin," Stein chuckled warmly. "I saw your brilliance written all over it."

Caitlin chuckled as well, smiling. "So what will you do when you're no longer Firestorm?"

"Be a better husband, I hope," Stein smiled back. "And father. There's a project I promised Lily we would work on together. And, most importantly, I'll be spending time with my grandson. I plan to regale him with thousands of bedtime stories from all my adventures, and I intend to teach him chess."

"That sounds lovely," Caitlin smiled fondly, then stood up. "We better get going. Joe said that he'd lock up anyone who missed his speech."

"Oh," Stein snorted. "You better run along." He kissed her cheek as she kissed his. "I'll be right with you."

"OK," Caitlin smiled, walking off.

Stein watched her go, then pulled the vial out of his pocket, sitting back down at the microscope to continue his work.

* * *

 **A/N: I will admit, it's hard writing Stein again after what happened to him. I love his character, and I love Firestorm. I do believe I've found a way to keep Jax around, though.**

 **Next comes the rehearsal dinner! And since Oliver and Kara are playing "how long until Barry realizes?" that means they have to keep pretending nothing's happened, even with all the others around who also don't know.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Let the party begin! The teams start to mingle more, including the Earth-38ers with certain Legends, and it's a game to see how soon a clueless speedster realizes his two best friends are together when they're stealing small moments of their own right under his nose.**

* * *

 _ **Kara Danvers**_

"Ooo, this smells like coffee heaven," Winn inhaled as the five Earth-38ers entered Jitters that night.

"Iris used to work here," Kara informed him as they walked towards the back, where the rehearsal dinner was taking place.

"What is she now?" James asked.

"Uh, reporter," Kara answered, then stopped when Lena put a hand on her arm. "What?"

"Your glasses," Lena held out her hand. "Give me."

"What?" Kara blinked, surprised. "Lena – !"

"Trust me," Lena smirked. "OK?"

Kara closed her eyes, then sighed and took her glasses off, handing them to Lena. "Here. Happy?"

"I'll be even happier when I see Oliver choke on whatever he's drinking or eating," Lena answered cheerily.

Kara blushed as they continued on their way. "The goal is to see how long we can keep a secret from Barry! Not make it blatantly obvious!"

"You did see what color you're wearing, right?" Alex smirked.

Kara gritted her teeth, well aware she was wearing emerald green. "Alex. Not. Helping."

"Oh, please," Lena rolled her eyes. "Oliver's reaction is probably going to be tame."

Kara sighed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen/Oliver Queen_**

"Did the Superfriends get lost or something?" Cisco asked, looking around the room as friends and family milled about, most of them grouped in the center when they noticed one particular group wasn't there.

"I hope not," Iris frowned in concern. "I gave them the directions here."

"And you said Kara brought friends with her?" Sara asked curiously.

"Yeah," Barry nodded as Oliver and Thea joined them. "When I was first stuck on her Earth, she worked with her friends James and Winn."

"So I made sure to invite them, too," Iris nodded. "Kara's sister and another member of their tech support came, too."

"Uh, she's not tech support," Cisco shook his head. "She's a CEO if I remember correctly."

"CEO of L-Corp, and current owner of CatCo, where Kara works," Iris nodded. "And the occasional tech support."

"You sound like you know her more than just meeting her today," Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, how could I?" Iris blinked at him. "Unlike Barry, I can't run fast enough to jump to another universe."

Cisco and Felicity both snorted into their champagne, making Thea burst out laughing. "Nice, Iris," Cisco choked as Oliver smirked, patting Felicity on the back to help her breathe normally again. "Real nice."

Thea giggled as she turned around, only to freeze in place, her eyes wide. "Speedy?" Oliver frowned.

Thea swallowed. "I found them."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, turning to look, only for his eyes to widen, too, and he did indeed choke on the champagne he was drinking. He wasn't the only one to react – Barry's jaw dropped, Cisco started choking much more violently this time, and Sara whistled, impressed.

Kara and Alex were at the front of the group, Kara in a sleeveless, emerald green floor-length dress with a plunging neckline, Alex in a sleek black jumpsuit with a simple black belt. Lena was behind them and in between, wearing a purple cocktail dress just past her knees, a diamond choker necklace around her neck. James and Winn were on either side of Lena, both dressed to the nines in suits fit for millionaires.

Sara grinned and wolf whistled, making Kara go red immediately, James and Winn laughing. She turned and said something to Lena, who just smirked and patted her arm before walking off towards Jax, who was speaking with Clarissa and Lily Stein. Winn veered off, chatting with Felicity about something, while James went to investigate the buffet. Kara sighed, then said something to Alex, who gave her a fond smile before walking to the bar. That left Kara to sheepishly walk over to the group in the center, brushing a curl behind her ear. "Thank you, Sara, for that wonderful first impression," she mumbled.

Sara just grinned, looking her up and down. "Then next time, don't give us a show when you walk in." Kara's face burned even redder, and Sara chuckled, holding out her arms. "Come here, girl. Bring it in."

Kara smiled, giving Sara a hug. "Oh, it's good to see you."

"You, too," Sara smiled before walking off to mingle with the rest of the guests.

"Good to see you didn't get lost," Joe smiled fondly.

"Nope, we're fine," Kara assured him, shaking his hand. "Congratulations, Joe."

"As Sara obviously pointed out," Cisco grinned. "Looking good, Danvers." He completely ignored the small glare Oliver gave him. Really, what was wrong with saying Kara looked nice?

"Thanks," Kara smiled. "Lena insisted on making sure we looked our best."

"Also, no glasses," Thea tilted her head.

"Lena stole them."

Iris giggled. "I like Lena."

"Yeah, she's the best," Kara smiled fondly. "I just usually wear them around tons of people like this, and I am not used to dressing in something this good."

"Well, don't worry about it," Oliver smiled at her. "You look wonderful."

Kara sank her teeth into her lip to avoid smiling too widely. "Thanks, Oliver. Not too bad yourself."

"And with that, I'm going to go talk to Cecille," Iris quickly excused herself.

"So, uh, didn't know if you two knew or not, but Felicity and Wally are paired together for the wedding, and that leaves the two of you," Barry looked between them. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Barry," Oliver gave him a completely expressionless look. "Why would you do that? You know we hate each other."

"Yes, there is absolutely no way we could stand across from each other during the wedding and then have to endure people in between us during the reception," Kara joined in.

Barry looked between them, then narrowed his eyes. "Very funny, guys."

Kara giggled as Oliver rolled his eyes. "I don't have a problem with it, Barry."

"He _really_ doesn't," Thea whispered quietly to Cisco as they left, Cisco having to quickly cover his mouth.

"Thanks, guys," Barry smiled appreciatively, then looked around them. "Oh, good! Winn met Felicity."

He walked off to go chat to them, and Oliver and Kara looked at each other, eyes wide. "Oh, Rao," Kara whispered.

"He's completely clueless," Oliver shook his head in shock.

Kara swallowed, looking around the room. "This is going to be a long night."

"No kidding."

* * *

 ** _Cisco Ramon/James Olsen_**

"Hey, man," Cisco walked up to James, who was eating off a plate near the buffet. "What's good?"

"The crab legs are good," James answered, raising an eyebrow at the man at the other end of the table. "He agrees with me."

Cisco turned around to see Mick toss something in the trash before downing an entire bottle of beer in one go. "Ah," he nodded. "That's Mick Rory. He's part of the Legends."

"The time travelers?"

"That's the one." Cisco walked up to Mick, watching him finish the bottle off. "I never pegged you as a wedding guy."

"I never pass up on a free buffet," Mick informed him before eyeing the bottle Cisco held. "Or an open bar."

James's eyebrows shot up as Mick took Cisco's beer and drank from it. "He's interesting," he told Cisco dryly.

"That's one way of putting it," Cisco sighed.

* * *

 ** _Mick Rory/Winn Schott_**

Mick passed by Caitlin, then turned to her. "Sorry, didn't I try and kidnap you once?"

"Yes," Caitlin narrowed her eyes, making Barry, Winn, and Felicity turn around. "And I wouldn't try that again."

"Try what again?" Winn asked Felicity quietly.

"With Mick?" Felicity shrugged. "Don't know."

"Probably something criminal related," Barry answered as if it was normal.

Winn stared at Mick as he walked off. "OK," was all he could really say to that.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

Over at the bar, Alex poured herself yet another shot, tossing her head back and downing it in one go. Before she could take the bottle and refill, the blonde from earlier – Sara, Kara had pointed out – walked up and took the bottle, filling up her own shot. "Somebody who drinks like that is looking to make something go away," she noted.

"Yeah, well," Alex cleared her throat, then blinked, impressed, as Sara drank her entire shot in a second. "And what are you looking to make go away?"

"Nothing," Sara smirked. "I just like the taste of scotch."

Alex licked her lips, nodding. "Fair enough," she mumbled, filling up another shot. "I just called off my engagement."

"Ooo," Sara winced, refilling hers.

"Yeah. So being here really brings up a lot."

"What, did you catch him cheating?" Sara asked.

"Uh uh," Alex shook her head, finishing swallowing. _"Her."_ She continued on, not seeing Sara do a double take before giving her a considering look. "It wasn't anything like that. We just wanted different things, you know? Wish I had realized that sooner. Had to make a break for it before later came around."

"So, let me guess," Sara filled both their glasses. "Being at the rehearsal dinner for the world's most perfect couple is probably the last place that you wanna be."

Well, Alex could argue the perfect couple part, but there was a game going on that she had no intention of ruining. "It stings a little, yeah," she said instead.

Sara nodded, then held up her shot glass. "To making things go away."

Alex smirked, clinking her glass against Sara's. "And loving the taste of scotch."

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen/Thea Queen_**

A low whistle from behind Barry, Felicity, and Winn made them turn around, and they watched Thea lean against one of the tables. "What?" Winn asked.

"That," Thea pointed towards the bar, "is going to hurt tomorrow morning."

"What – " Barry began, turning to see what Thea meant. "Oh," he blinked, seeing Sara and Alex down their shots at the same time. "Yeah, I think that will."

"Oh, come on," Winn huffed. "Alex can hold her liquor just fine."

"So can Sara," Thea said dryly.

"Hey, uh," Barry turned to Winn. "I couldn't help but notice . . . there's five of you."

"Yeah?" Winn frowned.

"I almost expected six."

Winn's eyes lit up in realization, but they darkened quickly. "I'm not the one you should be talking to about that."

Barry took the hint and looked around before a flash of green and gold caught his eye. He looked up to the second floor of the building to see Kara leaning against the railing, her eyes flicking everywhere her companions were. "I'll be there," he pointed up to Kara.

Winn nodded, and Barry headed to the staircase. "That reminds me," Thea turned to Winn. "Speaking of Kara . . . who's winning the bet right now?"

"Hang on," Felicity looked through her purse to find her phone. "Let me check . . . "

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara smiled as she watched Lena introduce herself to the rest of the Steins, then looked up when she heard footsteps approach. "Hey," Barry smiled.

"Hey," Kara smiled back, and both laughed. "This is really nice. I've told Iris thanks for letting me be her bridesmaid, but thank you to both of you for inviting James and Winn and letting Alex and Lena come."

"Of course," Barry smiled. "Um, actually, I wanted to ask you for a favor. By the way," he peered over the railing. "Your sister seems to be tipping the elbow pretty heavy."

Kara looked down, then snorted when she saw Sara and Alex clink glasses before linking their arms and drinking. "Oh, that's fine."

"Oh," Barry blinked.

"No one can drink Alex under a table," Kara nodded. "She's just had a rough go of it lately."

"She's not the only one, I'm guessing." Kara blinked, looking up, to see Barry give her a small smile. "I just noticed you don't have your plus one with you."

"Oh," Kara snorted, pushing her glasses up her nose, fidgeting slightly. "I am plus zero these days on Earth-38." Unless Oliver dropped in the days he did, then she wasn't. But they were still playing with Barry, so she didn't mention that.

"Sorry," Barry told her. "What happened with Mon-El?"

Kara snorted again. "What didn't happen? The end of the world – "

"Faced that three times," Barry nodded.

"Time travel – "

"I've been there, a lot."

"He's married to someone else."

Barry blinked. "Oh," he said weakly, thinking of something to say. "That's . . . I've got nothing for that. I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry," Kara shook her head. "I started moving on about a month or so after it happened. I know now that he wasn't the one for me." Barry nodded slowly, a small frown on his face, and Kara sighed. "I used to keep forgetting that my life should only be about Supergirl, but then, you know . . . " She looked back down at the party, finding her Earth-38 family before her gaze naturally slid to Oliver, who was in discussion with Cecille about something. "Life keeps finding a way to remind me."

Barry sighed. "I've got to convince Oliver again that it's OK to have love in his life, and now I've got to convince you, too?"

It took all of Kara's willpower not to scoff or laugh at that. So that was how they were going to play this, huh? She hid her facial expression behind her glass as she took a drink before speaking again. "Barry, it's different for you guys. You're human."

"And you're what?" Barry challenged. "Other than an alien, I mean."

"Alone," Kara answered simply. Barry gave her an almost condescending look, but before he could say anything, Kara averted the topic. "Anyway, what was the favor you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh," Barry brightened. "Um, the last adventure that we had together, I learned about a very cool, new, non-superpower ability that you have."

"Yes?" Kara held out, wondering where this was going.

"I know you're a bridesmaid for Iris, but . . . I was wondering if you might mind breaking it out?"

Kara's face split in a grin. "Yes!" she laughed gleefully, Barry laughing as well, drawing a few eyes to where they were. "Yes, of course! What do you need me to do?"

"I'll send you what you need," Barry answered, holding up his phone. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Kara smiled. "Anything I can do to help."

Barry smiled, opening something on his phone. "I think Joe's making his speech soon, so I'm gonna get back to Iris."

"Go," Kara gave him a small, playful shove.

Barry made a funny face at her, making her giggle as he walked off, typing on his phone. Kara sighed, setting down her glass and reaching for her phone, which was on the table next to her. It buzzed when she picked it up, but a quick glance at Barry showed that he hadn't finished sending her anything yet. Frowning, Kara looked down at her phone, adjusting her glasses slightly as she opened her messages.

 _Crystal Plaza Hotel – Room 1738_

Kara swallowed, not needing to check who had sent the message. All she did was type out a response.

 _Tell me when._

She sent the message and looked up from her phone to see Oliver maneuver through the crowd to reach Thea, but his eyes weren't on the guests. They were looking up at her. She raised her glass slightly and nodded, taking a drink. Oliver smiled faintly and tipped his glass towards her in response, taking a drink as well before reaching Thea.

Kara smiled, heading back towards the staircase. If Joe was speaking soon, she didn't want to be the odd person not on the same floor to listen.

* * *

 **A/N: The rest of the rehearsal dinner will be coming soon.**


	6. Chapter Five

**The festivities continue . . . and Barry is still clueless.**

* * *

 _ **Martin Stein**_

Stein hurried through the doors to Jitters, finding his family and – conveniently – Jax, Lena chattering in excitement with Lily about something. "You're late, as usual," Clarissa said dryly as he joined them.

"Sorry, had to change," Stein kissed her cheek.

"Don't you have a time machine?" Lily tilted her head.

"Yes, very droll," Stein said dryly, nodding to Lena as she smirked. "Ms. Luthor."

"Ahem," Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Lena," Stein corrected. "Jefferson, I need to talk to you. Would you excuse us for a minute?"

Jax blinked, but Lena nodded and went back to talking with Lily, Clarissa getting drawn into their discussion. "Where have you been, man?" Jax asked as they headed to the back of the venue.

"Cooking," Stein answered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this event's catered."

"Not food," Stein shook his head, stopping underneath the staircase. _"This."_

Jax blinked when he saw the yellow vial Stein pulled out of his pocket. "Wait, I thought that the cure S.T.A.R. Labs made for us was a blue one, not – "

"It is," Stein nodded. "This isn't the cure. This is a molecular resequencing smart virus with non-normative reciprocal action."

Jax frowned. "Do you just make up scientific words to make yourself sound smarter?"

"The contents of this vial will rewrite your DNA and give you superpowers," Stein explained.

"Are you serious?" Jax's eyes widened. "What kind of powers?"

"Well, I extrapolated it from the genetic abilities of a Microhexura Montivaga," Stein answered. "The spruce-fir moss spider."

Jax blinked, then frowned. "You're trying to turn me into Spider-Man?"

"Well, no," Stein shook his head. "I mean, you won't be super strong and able to lift ten times your body weight, nor will you be able to shoot webs from a subdermal gland in your wrist flexor muscle."

"But I'll have spidey-sense?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Jax narrowed his eyes. "So what powers will I have?"

"You'll be able to stick to things. Incredible adhesion, like glue. You'll just be stuck right on something, no sliding off."

"Mmm," Jax nodded sarcastically. "The spectacular Sticky-Man."

"Well, I'm sure Cisco could fashion you a more exciting sobriquet," Stein shrugged. "The important thing is, you can still have what you want. You told me, when we began our latest adventures, that all you wanted was superpowers and be able to be on the _Waverider."_

"Yeah, but – " Jax began, frowning.

"Now you can have both," Stein explained. "You may not be able to be Firestorm anymore, but you can still be a Legend." Jax finally scoffed, and Stein frowned. "I thought that would make you happy."

"Yeah," Jax nodded bitterly. "You would."

Stein watched Jax walk off, then looked back at the vial in his hand, only to start when he heard the sound of footsteps on the staircase behind him. "I'm sorry," Kara said apologetically as she walked down, a sheepish look on her face. "I backed up when I heard you guys talking, I didn't want to interrupt."

"Yes, that was probably for the best," Stein nodded, smiling and gesturing for her to continue. "Come down, my dear, we just finished."

"How have you been, Professor?" Kara smiled, walking down the rest of the steps.

"Oh, quite well," Stein answered, accepting her hug with a fond chuckle. "Since we last met, I am now a proud grandfather."

"Congratulations," Kara smiled brilliantly. "Boy? Girl?"

"A boy," Stein answered. "Lily named him Ronnie."

"After your first other half of Firestorm," Kara guessed.

Stein blinked. "You've heard of Ronnie?" he asked, touched.

"Of course," Kara smiled. "I haven't heard everyone's stories behind how they came to be where they are, but Barry and Cisco, Caitlin in particular, seemed quite fond of you, so I asked your story. Caitlin told me about Ronnie. He sounds like he was wonderful."

"He was," Stein nodded, then cleared his throat. "I met Ms. Luthor earlier today."

"I heard she told you to call her Lena," Kara smirked.

"Yes, she did," Stein winced. "Call it a habit."

"It's fine," Kara giggled, waving it off. "She's used to being called Ms. Luthor so much, she likes it much more when people call her Lena."

"I will keep that in mind," Stein nodded, then tilted his head. "I also believe congratulations is in order for you as well, or so I hear."

Kara did a double take, turning to look at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Ah, yes," Stein smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Or shall I remain silent until our young speedster friend sees what's right in front of him?"

"How – ?" Kara looked around, eyes wide. "You literally just walked in! How could you have known?"

"I would ask those who were discussing in the cortex how long it would take for Barry to realize you and Mr. Queen are together," Stein answered with a chuckle.

Kara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Of course they were," she grumbled before speaking louder. "Yeah, at Barry's bachelor party, Oliver decided it would be a good idea to see how long it would take Barry to realize." She held out the skirt of her dress and snorted. "So far, he's not doing a very good job."

"Well, don't let me ruin your game," Stein smiled. "But my sincerest congratulations for you and Mr. Queen, my dear."

"Thank you, Professor," Kara smiled. "From both of us."

"You're very welcome," Stein smiled back.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Joe tapped a spoon against his glass and called out, "Can I have everybody's attention for a second? Grab a drink!"

"There she is," James watched Stein lead Kara over to where the others were gathering, Lena disengaging from the Steins to join them.

"Hey," Kara smiled, giving Lena a small look. "Thank you for giving me my glasses back."

"Oliver choked," Lena whispered, smirking. "Mission accomplished."

James snorted as Kara rolled her eyes, then she took the champagne glass he offered her. "Thanks."

"All right," Joe cleared his throat as Winn joined the trio as well. "So, the old man has a few words to say." Kara straightened slightly when she felt the ghost of fingertips touch her back, and she casually looked to the side. Oliver gave her a small wink as he, Thea, and Felicity stood on the other side of the table, and Kara bit her lip, giving him a small smile as she turned to pay attention to Joe. "What could I possibly say about Barry and Iris that everyone in this room doesn't already know?" Joe asked. "How they're special, and kind, and brave. But we all know that, so . . . I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have been happy just to be Dad to these two. And then Wally comes along, and . . . " He took a deep breath, then continued. "Then watching them face what they have in the last few years with grace, and trust, and love . . . _so much_ love . . . you see two people who love like that, and you want it, too."

Cecille blinked when he turned to her and held out his hand. "Oh, I'm in this speech!"

"Yes, you are," Joe confirmed as some people chuckled. He took Cecille's hand, then turned back to Barry and Iris, his voice choking. "So . . . Barry, Iris . . . thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have." He raised his glass, smiling brilliantly. "To Barry and Iris."

"To Barry and Iris!" the others chorused, raising their drinks in response.

* * *

 ** _Winn Schott_**

"Hey, guys," Winn hurried up to where Barry, Iris, Oliver, Cisco, Thea, and Felicity were chatting. "Have you guys seen Alex?"

"Alex?" Barry looked around everyone, frowning. "No, I don't see her."

"OK," Winn frowned. "Lena just wanted to make sure she got her dress for tomorrow."

"Eh, she'll turn up eventually," Cisco shrugged.

"Hopefully," Winn nodded thoughtfully.

Oliver looked past Winn to see Kara approach the bar, speaking to the bartender, then cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go catch up with Kara."

"Weren't you just talking to her earlier?" Barry frowned.

"That was literally when she walked in," Oliver gave him a look.  
"Which you five were awesome, by the way," Thea grinned.

" _Anyway,"_ Oliver gave Thea a dirty look, knowing exactly why Thea thought it was awesome. "I didn't get to speak to her much longer after that."

"Oh," Barry blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, sure, man. Go ahead. I'm gonna go ask Joe something, anyway."

"Thanks," Oliver nodded as Barry kissed the top of Iris's head before walking off. As soon as he was gone, Oliver slowly turned to the other shocked members of the group. "How much more obvious do I need to get?" he asked in disbelief, shaking his head and walking towards the bar.

"Did we have any bets on that move?" Winn asked Felicity.

"Uh," she turned her phone on, scrolling through the page she had pulled up. "There's one that says Oliver says something so casually obvious that hints towards something, but Barry completely ignores it."

"Yeah, that counts," Iris nodded, frowning when Cisco groaned. "Who bet that?"

"Harry," he grumbled. "Great. I owe him five bucks."

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

"Thank you," Kara smiled as the bartender handed her a club soda.

"It's official," Oliver announced as he came up on her other side. "Barry is completely oblivious."

"Oh, great," Kara rolled her eyes. "Guess who _does_ know?"

"Who?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Stein. And the only reason he knows is because apparently the betting squad back there were betting on when Barry would figure it out."

Oliver snorted softly. "Of course they did."

"Well," Kara took a sip of her drink. "I guess that means we need to act like we're catching up, then."

Oliver nodded. "Since we last saw each other, I dealt with, as Felicity called them, 'just some ninjas.'"

Kara raised an eyebrow. "All I've had to do is deal with a stray Dominator."

Oliver snorted. "Well, that didn't take long."

"No, it didn't," Kara nodded, then looked down, chewing her lip. "I'm not complaining."

"Me, neither," Oliver agreed before gesturing towards the door leading to the patio.

Kara smiled, taking her drink and following him that way. Oliver held the door open for her, and she stepped out, tilting her head back when she felt the night breeze. She heard Oliver chuckle softly and turned to see him standing by the door, just . . . watching her. "What?"

"You are so beautiful," was all Oliver said with a smile, Kara blushing in response. "If Barry doesn't figure it out by the end of the day tomorrow, I say we tell him."

"Agreed," Kara nodded as Oliver walked over to join her. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to just be civil?"

"Very," Oliver nodded, leaning against the railing. "And I'm the one that's the expert in having to put on a certain face in front of others."

"You would have more practice as mayor," Kara agreed, giggling slightly. She looked back down at her drink, then cleared her throat and swirled it before casually asking, "Have you ever thought about this before?"

"Hmm?" Oliver blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"This," Kara clarified, nodding back to the party. "You and me? Ever?"

Oliver blinked again, then slowly nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "Now more than ever, actually."

"I don't think I ever really believed I could ever be somewhere like this," Kara chewed her lip, fiddling with her glasses. "Not even with Mon-El, like I knew it would just end badly. And when he was gone, I almost gave up entirely. And now that we're here . . . " She ducked her head. "I haven't stopped thinking about it since Iris's bachelorette party."

"I almost _was_ here once," Oliver reminded her.

"With Felicity," Kara winced. "Right."

Oliver's hand slid over hers to interlock their fingers, and Kara looked up. She almost regretted it when she saw the heat in his eyes as he looked down at her. "Now there's no one else I could imagine walking down the aisle towards me."

Kara let out a shaky breath. "Does that mean I should be expecting a certain question some time soon?"

"Now, where's the fun in ruining a surprise like that, angel?" Oliver smirked, making Kara blush. "But," he emphasized, making her look up. "If it wasn't going to interrupt Barry and Iris's big day . . . what would your answer be?"

Kara smiled brilliantly. "It would be yes."

Oliver smiled back.

* * *

 ** _Harry Wells_**

"Thank you, Ramon," Harry smirked, taking the five dollar bill Cisco reluctantly gave him. "Told you that was more likely than the Green Arrow being blatantly obvious about what he was doing."

"Winn cheated," Cisco grumbled. "I say he knew Kara was going to show up in green."

"I don't think he knew Ms. Luthor would steal Kara's glasses for the grand entrance, though."

"Hey," Thea walked up to them, smirking. "I need ten bucks from each of you."

"For what?" Cisco squawked.

"I won _my_ part of the bet," Thea smirked. "One or more of the Legends would find out before Barry. Professor Stein knows. So pay up."

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he searched through his pockets. "Very clever, Ms. Queen."

"When am I gonna win something?" Cisco complained as they slapped twenty bucks into Thea's hand.

"That depends," Thea smirked. "You already lost something else. Oliver left ahead of Kara, so there's no way Barry knows they're together because they left at the same time."

"Come on!" Cisco whined as Harry laughed.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers/Iris West_**

"Do I want to know what the rest of the bets are?" Kara gave Felicity's phone an almost frightened look.

"Probably not," Felicity shook her head. "It's more fun that way."

"Right," Kara blew out her breath in a whoosh. "And Alex still isn't accounted for."

"Uh, yeah," Iris looked around, then giggled. "Look around at who else isn't."

"Um, Oliver and Caitlin both did, and so did the Steins," Kara looked around. "I know Lena's getting ready to . . . oh." She blinked, then blushed. _"Oh."_

"Uh huh," Iris giggled more.

"Oh, Rao," Kara's shoulders shook as she covered her mouth. "Oh, Alex is in for a fun night."

The three shared another laugh at that, then Felicity put her phone back in her purse. "Well, the bridesmaids need their beauty sleep so they have some chance of looking as good as the bride in the morning."

"Aw," Iris giggled.

"Sleep tight, if you can," Kara gave Iris a hug. "Tomorrow's a big day."

"Thanks," Iris smiled, then it widened into a grin. "As long as you sleep, too."

"Iris West!" Kara's jaw dropped, Felicity bursting into laughter.

"What?" Iris asked innocently. "Those of us in the know could practically see the two of you undressing each other mentally."

"Oh, my – " Kara's face was as red as Barry's suit. "I'm done," she held up her hands, turning around. "I am _not_ discussing this!"

"Have a good night!" Iris cheekily called after her as Felicity cackled.

* * *

 ** _Winn Schott_**

Barry frowned, watching Kara practically run away from where Iris and Felicity were laughing, then turned to Winn, Wally, and Joe. "What was that about?"

"No idea, man," Winn shook his head, hiding his grin behind his champagne glass. "No idea."

Joe frowned as Wally coughed into his arm. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Wally turned back around, grinning as well. "Completely fine."

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers_**

Oliver undid his tie, tossing it over the chair in the hotel room, wringing out his neck as he shrugged his jacket off. It had been a long day, spending the majority of it with Barry, Cisco, Wally, James, and Winn, but it had been a good time. He couldn't remember the last time an entire day had been spent with either the guys on Team Flash or the guys on Earth-38 just having fun with no crisis to avert. It was something they all needed to do more often.

The door quietly opened, making Oliver turn. Kara slipped inside, shutting it behind her, giving him a shy smile as she set her purse down on the table by the door. Oliver smiled back, beckoning her to him with a finger. Kara bit her lip and walked up, and Oliver reached up, gently taking her glasses off. "Now," he smirked. "Did you plan on making me choke to death when you arrived?"

"Lena's idea," Kara admitted. "No glasses, at least. The green might have been my idea."

"Mmm," Oliver nodded, setting her glasses aside with one hand. His other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him, Kara's arms going around his neck. "That would have been just as bad."

"Oops," Kara said unapologetically.

Oliver smirked and kissed her hard, his other hand going to the back of her head, tangling in her blonde tresses. Kara kissed him back, letting him back her up to the bed.

To hell with Barry finding out tonight they were together. If they both showed up to the church at the same time, he'd figure out what happened either way.

* * *

 **A/N: The wedding begins next time!**


	7. Chapter Six

**It's a nice day for a wedding!**

* * *

 _ **Barry Allen**_

As the sun peeked through the blinds in Barry and Iris's apartment, Barry sat by the bed, watching his fiancée, soon to be wife, continue to sleep. After a few moments, he smiled fondly and sped off, Iris's curls blowing gently.

* * *

 ** _Winn Schott_**

At the West house, Winn was stirred awake by the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and he forced his eyes open, hearing the sound of footsteps on carpet. He smiled faintly at Lena as she walked up, balancing three mugs in her hands. "Thank you," he whispered groggily, taking one.

"No problem," Lena smiled, going to give the second mug to James, who had just sat up.

"Hey, did Alex ever come back?" James asked, looking around.

"No," Lena shook her head, concerned. "I don't know where she ended up."

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

The first thing Alex was aware of when she woke up was that her head was killing her. She grimaced, reaching up to rub her forehead. She felt an arm go further around her waist, and she smiled softly, shifting so her arm was over the other.

That was when she realized the second thing – she wasn't alone in bed. And wasn't she supposed to have the couch at the West house?

She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, doing a double take when she saw Sara sleeping behind her. She quickly and quietly moved Sara's arm off of her, inching away from her slowly, trying to be quiet.

The next thing she knew, she collapsed on the floor in a heap. She scrambled up, grabbing her clothes and hurrying off, leaving Sara asleep.

* * *

 ** _Martin Stein_**

Stein walked down the hall of his house, spotting Jax still asleep on the couch in the living room. He sighed, watching him for a moment, then started when he heard Mick's voice. "Ah, Professor!" He turned around, then balked when he saw what Mick was wearing. "Your daughter insisted I not walk around your house naked, so I found one of your dresses," Mick told him, then held up his mug. "You're out of milk."

Stein watched him go, then shook his head, trying to clear that image out of his mind. He walked off to get ready for the wedding, not noticing Jax had been awake the entire time.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara started when she heard a phone alarm go off, blinking rapidly to wake up quicker. The alarm turned off after the second ring, and she turned her head as Oliver removed his arm from around her waist. "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," Oliver smiled, kissing her forehead. "I don't need to drag you out, do I?"

"Mmm, depends," Kara lazily rolled onto her back as Oliver sat up. "How're you gonna do it?"

Oliver chuckled, kissing her deeply. "Come on. If we get ready fast enough, we'll get to the church before Barry."

"And he'll still be oblivious," Kara giggled.

"Exactly," Oliver smirked, holding out his hand.

Kara laughed, taking it and letting him pull her up.

* * *

 ** _Iris West_**

When Iris finally woke up, she was greeted with the delicious scent of fresh breakfast. She blinked sleep out of her eyes, then saw the plate by her bed: a croissant and grapes, along with a cup of coffee and a small vase of with a yellow rose. She smiled, touched, then saw the card by the plate.

 _Bad luck for groom to see bride on wedding day!_

Iris grinned, setting the card down, popping a grape in her mouth.

* * *

 ** _Lena Luthor_**

"OK, _now_ I'm starting to worry," Winn checked his watch as the church bells started to toll.

"Where _is_ she?" James looked around.

Lena, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow and held out her arms as Alex staggered up, wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

"Why is it so bright here?" Alex groaned as she joined them. "I mean, don't they have clouds in Central City? Geez."

"Where have you been?" Winn hissed. "Why didn't you come back to Joe's?"

"I was out," Alex answered.

"Out," James repeated. "Out doing what?"

"Jogging," Alex answered, smiling nervously. "Fully clothed. Why?"

"You had us worried!" Lena protested. "I was literally about to call one of the others to try and find you!"

"What?" Alex blinked.

"Oh, yeah, apparently Oliver, Thea, and Felicity were tailed from Star City by guess who," Winn smirked. "I think you passed Laurel by and never even noticed."

"I what?" Alex whipped around, only to wince and grab her head. "Oh. I see her."

No one would have ever guessed it was Laurel Lance sitting on a bench nearby, as her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was in heeled boots, eyes shielded by sunglasses. Nevertheless, when she lowered them to give them a wink, it was so her that Lena couldn't help but snicker. "Malcolm and Slade are slightly more obvious, so they're . . . well, I don't know where they are."

"We don't know Central City as well as we know Star City," Winn told Alex. "It won't do any of us good to disappear here."

"Look, I didn't do anything that I wouldn't have done on our Earth," Alex said.

"OK," Winn sighed.

" . . . per se."

"Per se?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," Lena held up a hand and waved.

Alex frowned, wondering who she was waving to, when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey, Lena." She paused, pointing at Alex, then held out, "Alex?"

"Yeah, that's . . . " Alex struggled.

"Sara," the blonde supplied.

"Sara," Alex grinned, laughing nervously. "OK."

"That's me," Sara nodded. "I'm Sara."

"I knew that," Alex nodded as well, and James's jaw slowly fell open, Winn looking back and forth between them like he was watching a tennis match. Lena was grinning widely. "That's so funny. How are you? How are you? It's a lovely day, isn't it? It's such a perfect day for a wedding. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Sara nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear. "A little hungover, but I'll survive. How are you? How's your butt? I heard you fall out of bed this morning, and it sounded like it hurt."

Winn's jaw fell open at that, and Lena had to turn around and cover her mouth to avoid laughing hysterically. Alex, meanwhile, was nodding, trying to figure out what to say. "Yeah," she finally managed something. "A little."

Sara nodded, watching her stammer, then patted her shoulder. "All right, I will catch you guys inside."

Alex sheepishly watched her go, then turned to the others. "You," Winn began.

"It was not what it sounded like," Alex shook her head.

"Oh, she did," Lena finally let loose on her laughter.

Alex's mouth opened and closed before she admitted, "I did. I did. Like, twice, I think. Three times!" Lena burst into hysterics at that as Alex panicked. "My God, what did I do? What did I _do?!_ Do you know what I did?"

"I do not want specifics," James shook his head immediately.

"Look, I had a one-night stand!" Alex said in disbelief.

"You did," Lena agreed.

"Lena, it's horrible!"

"No," Lena laughed. "No!"

"I'm terrible! It's such a guy thing to do!"

"Hey!" James and Winn both protested at the same time.

"No offense," Alex hurried to tell them before continuing to panic to Lena. "I am such a horrible, terrible . . . guy!"

"Oh, thanks," Winn huffed.

"No, you're a healthy, single lady," Lena put her hands on Alex's shoulders. "And you just had a really great time at a wedding. There's nothing wrong with that. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't?" Alex asked meekly.

"No," Lena shook her head. "And from what Kara's told us about Sara, she sounds awesome."

"Well, maybe except for the fact that she's an assassin," Winn pointed out.

"She's an assassin," Alex repeated.

"Mmmhmm."

Alex smiled giddily. "Sassy assassin."

"OK, we are getting you into this church, now," James cleared his throat, taking Alex's arm and leading her up the steps, Lena still laughing as she followed, Winn shaking his head as he brought up the rear.

* * *

 ** _Mick Rory_**

"Welcome to the West-Allen wedding," an usher walked up to the next guest, smiling. "Can I show you to your seat? Are you here for the bride or groom?"

"Well, considering I've tried to kill the groom a couple of times, it's probably best I sit on the bride's side," Mick answered.

The woman laughed at that, then pointed. "Uh, well, that would be the left side."

"Great," Mick nodded, walking down the aisle to find a seat.

He sat down with a sigh, then heard a slightly familiar voice next to him ask, "Do I know you?"

Mick turned to see CCPD Captain David Singh on his other side, and he held out a hand to shake. When he did, he told Singh, "I hate cops."

Singh blinked at that, then Cecille smiled brightly as she walked past. "Hi, David!"

"Hi, Cecille," Singh nodded.

"And lawyers," Mick grumbled.

"Friend from work?" the man with Singh asked.

The police captain grimaced. "Not quite."

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen_**

Barry stood off to the side, shuffling anxiously and watching Cisco and Caitlin, Oliver and Kara, and Wally and Felicity walk up to the altar, when a voice behind him asked, "Sparkling?"

Barry turned around, blinking when he saw a waitress with her hair in a braid walk up. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, um, I just thought you might be a little parched," she explained. "Big day, jitters and all."

"Yeah," Barry nodded. "It's – "

"You're getting married."

"I am," he nodded again.

"Today."

"Today," Barry laughed, nodding again. "Yes, I am, today. Yeah."

"Yeah," the waitress nodded, then blinked, looking down at her tray. "So, sparkling water? I have lemon, I have lime."

"I'm good, thank you," Barry smiled.

"OK," she nodded. Barry was about to leave when she spoke again. "I'm really excited to be here."

"Oh," he blinked in surprise.

"I mean, at a wedding," she quickly continued. "Any wedding. It just so happens to be _your_ wedding."

"You love weddings," Barry looked at her, impressed with how much she was talking.

"I really do," she let out in a rush.

"That's cool."

"Actually," she nodded. "And, I don't know, I just feel like this is gonna be one for the ages. I'm really happy I got to see it."

Barry nodded slowly, then frowned. "Have we met?"

She blinked. "No!" she hastily shook her head. "No, I'm a complete and total stranger." Barry nodded, turning to go. "Good luck," she told him, reaching out, and Barry blinked, looking down when she grabbed his arm. "Just remember to say 'I do.'"

"Right," Barry nodded.

"OK," she turned and walked off.

"All right," Barry watched her go, buttoning his tuxedo jacket.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers/Barry Allen_**

"Oh, thank God," Kara sighed in relief when she saw her friends come in with Alex. "She's still alive."

"Guess that's what happens when you spend the night with Sara Lance," Oliver chuckled as the group of four sat next to Harry in the front row.

The small orchestra off to the side started playing, and Kara straightened. "That's my cue," she said.

"Good luck," Felicity smiled.

"Thank you," Kara handed her the small bouquet she had, hurrying past the men to reach the orchestra.

Barry blew out his breath in a rush, and Oliver gave him an encouraging nod. Barry took another deep breath, then turned to Kara and nodded. She nodded back, readjusting her glasses, then stepped up to the microphone and started to sing. "Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold. But I want you in it every hour, every minute."

"She's good," Harry whispered, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, she is," Lena agreed.

They heard the doors open, and those at the front of the altar turned to face the back. The guests rose and turned as Joe stepped through the doors, Iris on his arm. "This world can race by far too fast," Kara continued to sing, smiling widely as Joe led Iris down the aisle. "Hard to see while it's all flying past. But it's clear now, you're standing here now. I am meant to be wherever you are next to me. All I want to do is come runnin' home to you, come runnin' home to you. And all my life, I promise to keep runnin' home to you, keep runnin' home to you."

Iris handed her bouquet off to Caitlin, and Joe led her to stand next to Barry. Before he left, he put his hand on Barry's shoulder and whispered, "I wish your parents were here to see this."

"They are," Barry whispered back, smiling.

Joe patted his shoulder and walked to sit next to Cecille, Kara leaving the microphone to return to her place between Caitlin and Felicity. "Everyone, please be seated," the priest said, and Kara took her bouquet back from Felicity, turning as Barry and Iris joined hands. "Welcome to you all," the priest continued. "I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Well," he cleared his throat, gesturing to the congregation. "Because of you. Because of _all_ of you. Looking out at their friends, and their family, and seeing the joy on all your faces, seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together." Oliver and Kara exchanged small smiles at those words. "They deserve to be happy and fulfilled, and they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Blue beams shot out of nowhere, and Barry and Iris jumped back when the priest was incinerated right in front of them. Oliver and Kara both immediately swiveled to face where the beams had come from, Alex and Harry shooting to their feet. The other heroes were quick to join them as the doors at the back of the church slammed open.

Everyone could only watch in horror as soldiers clad in black stormed into the church, rifles aimed and primed. At their head on the ground was a figure in black leathers, a leathery mask shielding his face, a bow and quiver on his back, sword drawn. Standing slightly in front of him, the leader on the ground, was an archer in black with red piping on his suit, a black mask covering his entire face, bow ready at his side.

And hovering above them in the air was a blonde woman in all black save for the red symbol emblazoned on her chest and the red lining in her cape, the same black mask as the archer covering her features. "Peace is overrated," she announced.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Iris blanched.

"Nazis?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

Sure enough, a closer look at the armbands on the gunmen's and the ground leaders' upper arms revealed the black swastika of the Nazis. "I hate Nazis," Barry and Kara joined Oliver in saying.

This definitely was a wedding that was one for the ages.

* * *

 **A/N: Here come the Earth-Xers. Let the fun times begin!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**So it begins! It's the heroes versus the Nazis, and there are a few surprises for everyone when the end rolls around.**

* * *

 _ **Barry Allen**_

The Nazis all started firing at once, and Barry flashed to the back of the church, snatching the bullets before they could hit any guests. He dropped the bullets back at the altar in disgust as Felicity immediately ran to the side. Jax and Stein stepped into the center of the aisle, clapping hands and merging into Firestorm.

Kara leaned down and ripped a tear in the skirt of her dress as Firestorm unleashed on the Nazis, and she whipped her glasses off, running down the steps. "Get everybody out of here!" she yelled.

"Go," Barry pointed to Wally as Oliver ran down the steps, too. "Get 'em out, OK?" Wally nodded, zipping off, and Barry rushed to Iris. "Hey," he crouched down in front of her. "I love you."

"I love you," Iris whispered back.

"Go," Barry ordered.

Iris nodded, running off to join Felicity.

* * *

 ** _Harry Wells/Alex Danvers_**

"Out!" Harry shouted, he and James collaborating to get guests out of the church. "Out! Out!"

"Everybody out!" James joined in, barely flinching as Barry and Wally started flashing guests out of the church, Winn running past to help the girls.

Lena pulled a handgun out of her purse as Alex followed Kara's lead, tearing a slit in her skirt. Sara and Thea did the same thing, and Thea ran to watch James's back as Sara and Alex ran to engage the Nazis.

* * *

 ** _Cisco Ramon/Mick Rory_**

Cisco peeked over the front pew, then looked at Caitlin. "I think it's time you introduced these guys to your mean roommate."

Caitlin swallowed, then nodded. When Cisco looked back from taking off his suit jacket, her eyes were completely silver, her hair snow white. "Where does she get these outfits?" Killer Frost hissed before standing up.

Mick did a double take as Killer Frost shot ice blasts from her hands, then grinned. "Ah, that's what I'm talking about!"

He stood up, standing in the aisle, using his heat gun and sending flames at Nazis that came too close.

* * *

 ** _Wally West/Kara Danvers_**

As Sara and Alex started punching out Nazis that decided it was a good idea to take them on, two soldiers found a woman cowering off at the side. Wally quickly sped in front of her when the Nazis fired, catching all of the bullets and throwing them back into their guns, grinning when they failed to fire again. When they finally got their triggers working, their guns exploded, sending them flying backwards.

Kara strode up the aisle, glaring at the woman in black. "Who are you?" she called.

"Come find out!" she responded, flying forward.

Kara flew forward to meet her, and they collided in midair, flying through the roof of the church. The woman in black kicked Kara to the ground, and she landed with a sharp cry. She quickly rolled onto her back, watching the woman in black descend, her cape and hair billowing behind her ominously.

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen**_

Oliver dodged bullets, he and Lena hurrying to find better cover. "Some wedding," Lena grumbled.

"That's why we come prepared," Oliver said grimly, looking around. Kara was handling the woman in black, and he could see Prometheus looking around. That left the archer in black, and when he looked up to the balcony, that's where he found him. Oliver narrowed his eyes, then extended the bow he had under his jacket as Lena looked through Alex's purse.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara grunted as the woman in black smashed her against the wall, then flew her the other way. Kara quickly rolled out of the way as the woman punched, her fist forming a small crater in the stonework. Kara threw a punch of her own, sending the woman in black into the air, and Kara flew up after her.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

Sara launched herself onto one of the Nazis, swirling around the soldier before kneeing him in the groin, bringing him to the ground. She tossed him away, then looked up as Alex hurried to join her.

Alex swallowed as the swordsman in all black walked to confront them. She knew exactly who this was based on descriptions from Kara. "Prometheus," she breathed.

"Who?" Sara frowned.

Alex just shook her head as Prometheus came to a stop in front of them. "One wedding, two funerals," he said in a distorted voice.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

As Lena started firing at Nazis that came too close to her, Oliver stood up, watching the archer line up a shot. He turned to see where it would fly, and he saw Harry helping a group of stragglers. The archer fired, and Oliver aimed carefully, firing his own arrow.

The two arrows clattered together and fell to the ground, and Harry turned around at the noise. Oliver nodded to him, and Harry nodded back, he and James running out.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

Sara smirked at Prometheus, revealing the gold chain she had picked up from somewhere, and Alex had to give her credit for her makeshift ball and chain. "Wanna fight?" Sara asked smugly.

Prometheus just ran forward, and Sara whipped into action, lashing out with her makeshift weapon. Prometheus deflected, and Sara twirled around as Alex dove into action, she and Sara both alternating hits on Prometheus, though he was holding his own well.

Alex could now understand why Kara hated the guy so much.

* * *

 ** _Cisco Ramon_**

Cisco turned around as Firestorm launched fireballs at the Nazis behind him, and he blasted one of the Nazis trying to approach from behind. He sent a silent apology to the designers for the wedding as the very nice arch collapsed under the weight of the Nazi sent back into it.

Mick kept using his heat gun, sending flames at the Nazis. Killer Frost extended a large icicle from her arm, slashing through Nazis like they were butter.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers/Joe West_**

Kara and the woman in black soared into the air, and Kara saw the woman in black's eyes glow through her mask. She quickly shot her own heat vision just as the woman in black shot hers.

The beams met in the center, and Joe watched in shock as Kara struggled to keep the beams away from her, she and the woman in black slowly rotating, neither giving way to the other.

So focused on the fight was he that he completely missed the blonde metahuman running past him into the church, nor did he see the two men that ran in after her.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

Prometheus kicked Sara away from him, then got a lucky swing with his sword at Alex. She yelped, falling down, and her eyes widened when Prometheus raised his sword. "Alex!" Lena screamed, making Oliver turn.

Before anyone could do anything, a loud scream pierced through the fighting, and all throughout the room, glasses started shattering. Lena groaned in pain, grabbing her ears, even Oliver wincing at the sound.

Sara, however, could only watch in shock as Laurel stormed down the aisle, her eyes focused on Prometheus. "Ohoho, I don't think so," she shook her head, standing protectively in front of Alex.

Prometheus looked at her and seemed to freeze. "You."

Laurel smirked darkly as she flicked her hand, and a dangerously sharp knife slid into her hand. "Me."

"Alex!" Lena shouted.

Alex rolled onto her stomach, and Lena slid a familiar set of weapons to her. Alex rolled forward, picking up her brass knuckles and sliding them onto her hands. "All right," Alex got to her feet, clenching her hands into fists. "Let's kick his ass."

"Oh, yes, please," Laurel purred, and she and Alex charged at the same time.

* * *

 ** _Thea Queen_**

Thea grinned as she watched Laurel and Alex take on Prometheus, the swordsman seemingly off his game after the appearance of Laurel. "Weren't expecting that, were you?" she grinned.

There was a grunt of pain right behind her, followed by another, and Thea quickly turned to see two Nazis behind her drop. A third followed after them; all three had ebony arrows in their backs. She looked up to see Malcolm run around the back, drawing his sword. "Here!" he shouted, tossing it to her.

Thea grabbed it hilt first, spinning it around before slashing at the Nazis, Malcolm shifting to watch her back, father and daughter working together.

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen**_

Oliver heard a gurgle behind him, but he didn't need to look behind him to see who was watching his back. "Nice of you to show up," he remarked.

"How could we miss out on Nazis?" Slade smirked.

"Good point," Oliver conceded, watching with a critical eye for anywhere he might need to pitch in.

Wally flashed past, knocking out another group of Nazis, before catching an arrow heading right for his face. He grinned, about to run off again, when red electricity of some kind came from the arrow, and Wally collapsed on the ground. "What the?" Slade looked around.

Oliver glared at the archer in black, then turned, looking around. "Cisco!" he shouted, getting his attention. "Up top! We need a breach!" Cisco nodded, opening one up right in front of Oliver. "With me?" Oliver gave Slade a quick look as he nocked an arrow.

"Like old times," he confirmed.

Oliver grinned, and the two of them jumped through. Slade landed in a crouch, Oliver firing an arrow at the archer as he landed. The archer swung his bow, deflecting the arrow with ease, and Oliver and Slade charged at the same time.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

Laurel tucked and rolled, slicing through Prometheus's knee, making him growl in pain and turn to slash at her. Sara got in the way, holding out the chain she still had, and Prometheus sliced through that instead of Laurel. He turned to take on Alex, but she simply raised one of her brass knuckles, catching the sword between two of the claws. She twisted her wrist and yanked, and pulled the sword clean out of his grasp. Sara gave him an uppercut in the jaw, and Laurel smashed her fist into the back of his head.

Prometheus collapsed on the ground, and Laurel panted, shaking her hand out. "That was _really_ satisfying," she grinned.

"I bet," Alex laughed, high fiving her.

Sara looked up from Prometheus and swallowed as Laurel turned to her. "Laurel?" she asked quietly.

Laurel's smile faded slightly. "Hi, Sara."

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen/Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers_**

Oliver's bow clacked against the archer's as they exchanged blows, and Oliver had to admit, he was impressed with how the archer was doing against both him and Slade. No matter where either of them tried to land a hit, the archer either blocked with his bow or took the hit somewhere easy. He saw a flash of metal, and his eyes widened. "Slade!"

His warning came too late, and the Australian yelled in pain when the archer dug a flechette into his side. Oliver leapt at the archer, but now that it was one on one, the archer was able to focus entirely on him. He delivered a swift kick to the back of Oliver's leg, making him buckle, and he grabbed Oliver by the shoulder, shoving him against the railing, pressing his bow against his throat.

The shattering of a window made Oliver attempt to turn his head, but he got enough of a glimpse to see a blur of pink and gold smash through the remains of the altar decorations and collapse. "Kara!" he shouted, drawing everyone's attention to the front.

One piece of wood hit Cisco in the head, and the metahuman slumped to the ground, unconscious. Barry ran forward as Nazis approached, and he punched all of them out, turning to look at Cisco. "Kara!" Lena ran around the pews, Alex and Laurel with her, Thea and Malcolm coming from the other side.

Kara struggled to her knees, coughing in the dust billowing up. She heard Thea's sharp intake of breath, then Malcolm growled, _"Stay away from her!"_

Barry whipped his head sharply to look at Malcolm, but Kara tensed when she heard the woman in black behind her. "Stay down."

Kara narrowed her eyes, taking deep breaths, her eyes flicking up and around. She saw Alex and Laurel prepared to charge, Sara seeming in shock from having her sister's doppelgänger in front of her. Malcolm and Thea stood as a united front on the other side, Thea with her sword raised, Malcolm's aim unwavering at the woman in black.

And up on the balcony, Oliver was pinned by the archer in black.

Kara narrowed her eyes, then growled and stood, turning quickly. The woman in black had no time to react as Kara brought her hands together in a clap.

The shockwave that emitted from it sent Barry flying back, Laurel, Alex, Malcolm, and Thea crying out as they were sent into the walls. Kara watched in satisfaction as the woman in black collapsed, rolling down the steps, landing in a heap. Kara watched her struggle and try to stand, and she stormed over, hauling her up the rest of the way, then sucker punched her in the abdomen. The woman in black cried out in pain, rolling down the aisle, landing limply by the doors. She didn't get up, twitching in pain.

The archer in black suddenly released Oliver, making him double over, getting his breath back. The archer hurried to the railing, looking over and down at the woman in black. "No!" he shouted, launching over the railing. He carefully picked the woman in black up, her whimpers still audible as he put her over his shoulder. "Fall back," he ordered, looking around at the remaining Nazis. "Everybody, fall back!"

The Nazis obeyed at once, running to join him, and the archer slammed something into the ground. Barry covered his eyes at the massive flash of light, the others doing the same. When the light was gone, so had the Nazis.

Barry looked towards the doors in shock, then Mick grinned and declared, "Best wedding ever!"

A moan of pain behind him made him turn, but it was Malcolm's shout that made Barry do a double take. "Kara!" he burst forward.

Kara whimpered, reaching for her head, swaying on her feet. She toppled just as Malcolm reached her, and he caught her just before she hit the ground. "Oh, my God," Alex ran forward as Oliver and Slade leapt down. "Kara?"

"Kara!" Malcolm insisted, adjusting his hold on her so she was leaning against him.

"What did she do to her?" Thea demanded.

"I don't know," Malcolm shook his head as Oliver pushed past Barry, the others still frozen at the sight of three supervillains in their midst. "We saw their heat vision meet in midair, then we ran in here."

"Kara?" Oliver crouched in front of her, reaching out to cup her face.

"Oliver?" she whispered groggily, tilting her head to see him.

Oliver sighed in relief as Malcolm shifted, handing Kara to him. "Thank God."

Malcolm stood up, narrowing his eyes, then stiffened and immediately swatted with his bow. The knife Sara had retrieved from the ground smacked into the opposite wall, and he glared at the blonde. "We just helped you fight those bastards off, and _that's_ how you start thanking us?"

"What the hell are _you two_ doing here?" Sara snarled, pointing between him and Slade.

"And her," Barry added, pointing at Laurel.

"Yeah, good to see you, too, Red," she narrowed her eyes to slits. "You're welcome, too."

"You're hurting her," Slade snarled as Kara buried her head into the crook of Oliver's neck.

That shut everyone up, Sara looking at him in surprise before slowly turning as Oliver adjusted how he held Kara, standing up with her in his arms bridal style. "Oliver?" she asked in confusion. "What – ?"

"It's a long story," Oliver told her. "Short version is that Kara and I have been together for four months now."

"What?" Barry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Long version includes why they're here," Oliver nodded to include Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel. Kara curled into Oliver more, and he tightened his grip on her. "They're coming with us," he told Sara, a dark tone in his voice making her know not to argue with him. "All three of them. We'll explain when we get back to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"You got it," Malcolm gave Sara a smug look.

"You're not helping," Thea hissed.

Alex sighed, sliding the brass knuckles off her hands before turning to Lena. "I don't suppose anyone bet that a life-threatening situation is how this would be revealed?"

Lena smirked. "I did, as a matter of fact."

Alex snorted, rolling her eyes. "Of course you did."

* * *

 **A/N: Makes sense, doesn't it? Oliver and Kara got together during a life-threatening situation, only fair everything is revealed during another life-threatening situation. And hey, found Slade and Malcolm!**

 **Part 1 of Crisis will be over either next chapter or the one after that!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Yeesh . . . long one, mainly because half of it is getting everyone up to speed on what's happened between everyone's favorite mayor and alien since the last time they all met, and hopefully Sara's in character. She's the one I'm worried about, and I feel like maybe she's not entirely written correctly, but . . . well, if she's not, I'm sorry. Hopefully it'll just get better as I go along.**

 **It's the end of Part 1, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Iris West**_

Iris, Felicity, and Winn were waiting anxiously in the cortex when Barry hurried in. "Iris," he ran to her, and Iris gasped in relief, running to hug him. "I'm so sorry!"

"I know, babe," Iris squeezed him tight. "And I'm fine. The most important thing is that we're both OK." She grinned and gestured to her dress. "And look. Who knew that Monique Lhuiller could survive a gunfight, right?"

Barry chuckled, then cupped her face. "I _am_ going to marry you."

"I know," Iris smiled, kissing him. She frowned, feeling how tense he was. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong besides Nazis?" Winn frowned.

Barry scowled. "Black Siren's back."

"She is?" Iris's eyes widened.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but oh, thank God," Felicity sighed in relief.

"Hold on, what?" Barry frowned at her.

"Oh, right," Felicity winced. "Some people still don't know that small detail."

"Actually," Lena walked in, tugging her hair out of its bun, "all three of them made an appearance. Laurel even saved Alex from getting skewered by that Prometheus guy."

"I hate that man so much," Felicity scowled. "Please tell me she made his ears bleed."

"Bit hard to tell, considering he's keeping his mask on."

"Will someone please explain why you're referring to evil Laurel as a friend and not a killer," Barry scowled, looking around.

"We will," Iris put a hand on his shoulder. "We just need to wait for the rest of them to show up."

* * *

 _ **Martin Stein**_

"There must be some way to wake him up," Stein looked down at Cisco, who was lying down on the medical bed. "I honestly think the world has gone mad. I never expected to see Malcolm Merlyn again, let alone killing Nazis instead of trying to kill us."

"Yeah, the same with Slade Wilson and Black Siren," Caitlin nodded, looking at her computer screen. "Well, he's got a concussion. It's not too bad, though. He'll be out for a little while."

Stein nodded, then looked at the blue leather jacket Caitlin was wearing. "May I ask why you're dressed like that?"

"Oh," Caitlin looked down at her suit. "I become Killer Frost whenever I'm angry or scared, and something tells me I'm gonna be both of those before this is all over."

Stein smiled slightly. "Astonishing."

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen_**

"So what's the game plan?" Wally asked as he walked into the cortex, followed by Joe, Harry, James, and Thea.

"There is none yet," Barry shook his head. "Whoever attacked us knows who we are, so I think just get Joe and Cecille as far away as possible."

"Oh, no way, man," Wally shook his head. "I have to help out. Come on!"

"You're helping by keeping our family safe," Barry told him.

"He's right," Joe told Wally. "Until we know what these people want, nobody's safe."

"I still don't think anyone's safe here until we find out what Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, and Black Siren want," Barry grumbled.

"Oh, did they get up off their asses and decide to show up?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Man, Laurel was in plain view right outside the church," Winn pointed at him.

"Plain view. Uh huh. Was she wearing that suit of hers or not?"

"Sunglasses," James corrected. "But really, she was kind of obvious."

"Malcolm and Slade, not so much," Winn tilted his head side to side.

"You're . . . God," Barry ran a hand over his face. "First Oliver and Kara are together, now these three. Can I _please_ understand what's going on?"

Lena's phone beeped, and she flicked up to see her messages. "That's Alex," she said. "She, Laurel, Sara, and Jax just brought Prometheus in. Oliver, Kara, Slade, and Malcolm aren't far behind them."

* * *

 ** _Laurel Lance_**

Caitlin and Stein quickly stood to the side as Laurel and Sara marched Prometheus in, Sara with a gun dug into Prometheus's back, Jax and Alex with guns of their own. Jax reached out to open the pipeline, and Laurel smirked as she shoved Prometheus in. "You're gonna _love_ it in there," she smirked.

Prometheus just stared her down as the cell closed, and Sara finally lowered her gun. "Barry didn't look happy to see you," she said.

"That's probably because the last time I saw him, we were on opposite sides," Laurel answered with a sigh. "I was one of Zoom's top lieutenants."

"And you used to be in the pipeline," Caitlin added, narrowing her eyes.

"And now I'm not," Laurel smirked. "You guys really need better security."

"Shouldn't you try _not_ to give them a reason to shoot you?" Alex raised an eyebrow at her as they walked to the cortex.

Laurel just sniffed. "Out of the three of us who showed up? I don't think I'm the main concern."

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen/Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Sara Lance_**

Barry narrowed his eyes at Laurel as the group walked into the cortex. "The only reason you're not in the pipeline right now is because you just helped take down whoever that guy was."

"First off, his name is Prometheus," Laurel narrowed her eyes. "Second of all, that's not true. You just don't want to deal with an even more pissed off Oliver Queen."

"She's right," Oliver walked in next, his arm around Kara's shoulders, and tension in the room went up as Slade and Malcolm walked in behind them. "And before anyone starts throwing lightning or knives or superpowers, you guys _listen."_

"If it's not good, I'm jamming a knife in your other eye," Sara glared at Slade.

"You can try," Kara mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

" _Excuse me?"_

"You heard me, Sara," Kara looked at her.

"Do you even know who these guys _are?!"_

"Malcolm Merlyn, the one behind the Undertaking, sabotaged the _Queen's Gambit,_ drugged Thea to kill you, former Ra's al Ghul," Kara rattled off, making Sara blink. "Slade Wilson, former Lian Yu castaway, injected with the mirakuru serum, went on a madman's vendetta in Starling City Oliver's second year back, injected with a cure at the end of it. Laurel Lance of Earth-2, lieutenant of the speedster known as Zoom, incarcerated in S.T.A.R. Labs until Prometheus broke her out. Sorry, did I miss anything?"

Barry blinked. "Uh, I think that covers it?"

"Not quite," Oliver shook his head. "That's the history that most of you know. You know their villain sides. Several of you in this room know a different side of them that the others don't, mainly because you weren't around seven, or four, months ago."

"Seven months," Barry frowned, thinking back. "That was about when I was imprisoned in the Speed Force."

"We just broke time," Sara recalled.

"Hang on, _what?"_ Winn blinked. "How do you break time?"

"Winn," Oliver closed his eyes.

"Sorry, man," Winn ducked his head. "Shutting up."

"Thank you," Oliver nodded. "Last year, my team was facing a vigilante who called himself Prometheus. We later discovered he was the Star City District Attorney, Adrian Chase. He was the son of one of my victims from my year as the Hood, and because of what I did, he promised to make me suffer, and he had the team to do it. Black Siren was one of them at the time, and the others were Evelyn Sharpe, a betrayer of the team, and Talia al Ghul, the eldest daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Seven months ago, he started taking members of the team. Rene, Dinah, Curtis, Thea, Quentin, John, Felicity. By that point, Malcolm had offered his assistance, to get Thea back. Not even hours later, I found out Chase had also taken my son, William. By that point, I was desperate enough to reach out to anyone for help. Nyssa came when I called, and I planned on releasing Slade when I reached the island. But before we left Star City, I tried calling for you, Barry, Sara. Cisco came and told me about the Speed Force, that you and the Legends were unreachable. I wasn't going to ask Cisco or Wally to abandon Central City, so there was only one other person I could think of." He gestured to his girlfriend, who was leaning against the console. "I asked Cisco to breach me to Earth-38. Kara agreed to come."

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he remembered the island. "If she hadn't come, I don't know who would have walked away from Lian Yu," he told them. "Thea stepped on a landmine, and Malcolm took her place before Kara flew him off. Laurel turned and told Kara where William was located, and she got to him long before Chase did. But the problem wasn't the small army he had. It was that Chase had mined the entire island, and killing him would detonate them all. He wanted me to kill him, and kill everyone I loved in return. If Kara hadn't been there and hadn't been fast enough to knock the gun out of his hand, the island would have blown up with everyone still on it."

Sara looked like she wanted to say something, but Alex leaned in closer to her. "When one of them starts talking about this, it's best to let them get it all out at once," she whispered. "Neither of them like what comes next."

Sara clenched her jaw but let out a short nod. "Cisco made us devices to keep in contact between our universes," Oliver went on, and at this point, he had started a restless pace. "We did, every week, just to make sure there wasn't anything in each other's city that we needed help with. We kept that pattern up for three months." He stopped his pacing, taking a deep breath. "And Kara fell out of contact. At first, I thought she just missed a week, but the second week went past without hearing a word. When the third week went by and there was still nothing from her, I called Cisco and asked him to vibe her."

"I don't think I slept well until you told me you had her," Cisco admitted, shuddering.

"I was held by an organization called Project Cadmus," Kara finally spoke up, but there was a shake in her voice.

"Kara, if you need me to," Oliver began.

"No, Oliver," she shook her head. "This is my part of the story." She took a deep breath, and Oliver nodded, stepping aside slightly as Kara brushed her hair behind her ear. "My cousin and I have a . . . history with the Luthor family. Lena's safe, so don't give her that look," Kara immediately held up her hands as everyone simultaneously turned to Lena. "My cousin was responsible for putting her half-brother, Lex, in jail for several life sentences. Lillian Luthor separated Cadmus from the government, and it became an anti-alien terrorist organization, focused on taking out all aliens in National City. Every time they've tried a major attack, I've stopped them. I thought the next time they attacked, it would be something on a massive scale again." She closed her eyes. "It wasn't. They were attacking one of a new weapons facility in National City, but didn't advertise it as Cadmus. Thinking they were just robbers, I went in alone. I didn't know they were Cadmus until one of them stuck a needle in my neck."

Kara heard Felicity's breath hitch, and Thea looked at her sharply. "You never told us how they caught you."

"It wasn't important," Kara shook her head, looking down at her hands. "I spent three weeks there. Three weeks in hell, three weeks of dealing with the devil. Lian Yu might have been Oliver's purgatory, but Cadmus was mine." Her voice started to crack as she went on. "They started off by asking questions, ones about the D.E.O., some about aliens living in National City. Eventually, they stopped altogether. But the pain . . . the pain never stopped." She closed her eyes, swallowing hard. "Kryptonite cuffs rubbed my wrists raw, Kryptonite tools used to cut my skin, Kryptonite injections to make me burn from the inside out . . . it became a game to see how much I could bleed in one go."

Iris swallowed hard. "We never knew that, either."

"Until now, only Oliver and Alex did," Kara whispered. "I thought they would just let me die there. I hoped they would, since no one was coming." A small smile formed on her face. "At least, I thought no one was coming."

"After what you did to save me and my friends and family, there was no way I wasn't going to," Oliver shook his head. "Slade was with me when Cisco shared what happened, he volunteered to come right away. I called Malcolm and Laurel, and they arrived not long after. We jumped to Earth-38 and met Lena, who helped us find where Kara was being kept. We got her out, killed what Cadmus men we found, and blew up the Kryptonite we saw." He snorted. "Since Cadmus lost their subject, they decided the next best option would be to kill her."

Malcolm snorted. "I don't know why they thought _that_ was smart."

"Because they aren't," Slade rolled his eye.

"Yeah, the first attempt they made on Kara was when she was with Malcolm," Oliver smirked. "That didn't end well for them. After that, I called Cisco, and he brought the rest of the team over. The next attempt?" His voice hardened. "In the middle of her workplace, in front of Cat Grant, Samantha, and William. Stabbed in the chest with a Kryptonite knife that _would_ have killed her had Cisco not vibed her and sent Wally through to take her back to the D.E.O."

"Oh, God," Caitlin's eyes widened in horror, Stein swallowing hard.

"That was when we joined them on Earth-38," Iris said quietly. "Cisco and I stayed there, and after Harry helped Alex with Kara, he and Wally came back. That's how we know."

"Hang on, four months," Barry frowned, thinking back. "I thought I remembered seeing something that William ended up with you four months ago."

"Because Cadmus sniped Samantha dead in front of her own son four months ago," Oliver said bitterly, making Kara swallow and look down.

"You're _kidding,"_ Sara stared at him.

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?" Oliver snapped, making her swallow. "No, I'm not. And right before we made our move on Cadmus, Kara was poisoned by another kind of Kryptonite that made her hallucinate. She saw me as Prometheus, and when her cousin arrived, she thought he was the alien queen she had faced just before I came to ask for her help. Mon-El's mother, Rhea."

"What a nightmare," Stein mumbled.

"We raided Cadmus right after," Alex continued. "Wally came back to help with that. He, Cisco, Malcolm, and Laurel took out Luthor's right-hand man while J'onn and I kept an eye out for Cadmus members. Those two," she pointed at Oliver and Slade, "killed Luthor after she hit Kara and Clark with Kryptonite lights."

"Who _did_ kill her?" Oliver looked at Slade, frowning. "We both hit her at about the same time."

"Which would have killed her first, heart shot or head shot?" Slade wondered.

"Well, she's dead, that's all that matters," Oliver said bluntly, turning back around. "But again, Kara nearly died." He took a deep breath. "She flatlined three different times before she woke back up."

"Holy – " Barry didn't finish his line, he just pinched the bridge of his nose, starting to pace as well.

"Yeah," Oliver snorted. "Needless to say, not the best way the two of us could have gotten together, but I wouldn't have changed it."

"Me, neither," Kara smiled.

"And rumor has it Lena wins the betting pool about how Barry finds out?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"She did?" Winn blinked.

"Life-threatening situation," Lena smirked prettily. "You can pay me later."

"OK, so that's out of the way," Sara shook her head. "I'm still trying to understand how Malcolm Merlyn and Slade Wilson are in the same room and not going on a killing spree."

"It took time for the cure to work, but the mirakuru was gone not long before Oliver returned to the island," Slade answered. "I remember everything I did . . . I wish I didn't."

"Chase threatened my life if I didn't cooperate with him at first," Laurel shrugged. "Then he freed me from prison after Oliver put me there. I was done playing by his rules at the end. I didn't know he would take William. That was a low blow, especially for him."

"As for me," Malcolm sighed. "Well, I can't say much in my defense."

"No, you can't," Sara agreed with a withering glare.

"Then you don't need to trust me," Malcolm said bluntly. "The only people in this room that I need to for me to be happy are Oliver, Thea, and Kara."

"And by extension, the four of us," Alex nodded to the three other Earth-38ers on the other side of the room.

"I need more than that," Sara folded her arms. "This is the first I'm hearing of my sister having a doppelgänger – "

"Sorry," Barry winced.

"But Malcolm, you sank the _Gambit_ and killed me. Slade, you did a complete 180."

"Kasnia," Kara said simply.

Sara blinked, taken aback. "What?"

"I gave Slade an offer when I freed him from Lian Yu," Oliver explained. "He helped me find my son, I'd help him find his. A few weeks ago, we finally did. Slade called me and Kara to ask for our help, and Malcolm volunteered to come along. We were told Joe was captured by a mercenary group called the Jackals – except it turned out he was leading the entire operation."

"After the Amazo, I was found by ASIS," Slade explained. "The mirakuru was quiet for a time, but then it came back. Joe knew my beef with Oliver, saw the monster I became because of the serum. That's who he thought I was."

"Slade and I joined the Jackals to see what Joe was up to," Malcolm went on. "Then Oliver decided to get himself captured."

"Well, better me than Kara," Oliver snorted.

Malcolm paused. "True. I don't think I would have kept my cover nearly that well then."

"Neither of us would have," Slade snorted.

"And there they go again," Laurel stage whispered.

"Shut it, Lance!" Malcolm growled.

Laurel rolled her eyes in response. "Joe gave Slade and Malcolm every opportunity to kill me," Oliver told Sara. "He literally tied me to a chair and offered me to Slade. They didn't even try to. Slade turned on his own son to save me. If he was the man he was when he had the mirakuru, would he have done that? If Malcolm hadn't come around, would _he_ have done that?"

Sara didn't say anything for a long time. "Sara," Kara whispered. "I know this is hard – "

"It is," Sara nodded shortly, cutting her off, before turning to glare at the two of them. "I don't trust you. I probably won't unless I see you do something to prove otherwise, so I'm going to be watching you. And the second either of you two slip up, I'm taking your other eye and making sure you stay dead."

Both men nodded in understanding, and Kara finally relaxed. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Sara sighed. "You're lucky Malcolm deflected the shot."

"Barry?" Oliver prompted.

He finished pacing before turning to look at Laurel. "I only faced you once, so I'm not really in a good position to judge," he told her. "And you two were never really my villains. I've only got reputations to go off of, and they're not good."

"Understatement," Jax grumbled.

" _But,"_ Barry continued, folding his arms. "I trust Oliver and Kara. If they're certain you three can be trusted, then I'm going to go out on a limb and say I do, too. Just don't expect me to warm up to you three right away."

"I don't think any of us expect you to," Malcolm looked around, and Slade and Laurel shook their heads in agreement.

"Hey," Barry walked up to Kara, holding out his arms. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Kara smiled and hugged him, Barry squeezing her tight. "I would have helped if I could have."

"I know," Kara whispered.

"And I don't know who to threaten if one of you hurts the other," Barry looked between her and Oliver. "So really, all I can say there is congratulations."

"Thanks," Oliver chuckled.

"Did anyone who wasn't involved in Cadmus know?" Barry looked around.

"The only reason I knew was because I overheard the bets being made," Stein said dryly.

"So does that mean Thea's bet doesn't count?" Harry asked.

"Hey!" Thea scowled.

"Not that it isn't fun hearing how much money my sister earned betting on my girlfriend and I," Oliver gave the two of them a look. "But we have more pressing concerns."

"Like this son of a bitch," Laurel narrowed her eyes at the screen showing Prometheus in the pipeline.

"And the rest of the Nazis," Oliver nodded, turning to look at Mick. "Did you wipe the minds of the guests at the wedding?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Everyone's secret identity remains secret."

"And we checked the entire city," Kara added. "There's no trace of them."

"Well, clearly they attacked because you all were there," Iris looked around.

"Killers, heroes, then what?" Barry frowned.

"If I know my history, ethnic cleansing, world domination," Felicity shuddered.

"Make America Aryan again," Jax said sarcastically.

"Which it never was," Caitlin snorted.

"Hashtag 'melting pot,'" Iris grumbled.

"I hate Nazis," Mick growled.

"Preach to the choir," James snorted.

"Their appearance seems quite a severe course of action in support of a cause that was defeated over seventy years ago," Stein remarked.

"Apparently, they didn't know about the Yalta Conference," Barry quipped.

"What's a Yalta?" Mick frowned.

Everyone blinked at him, then Kara frowned. "That woman didn't seem surprised to see me," she said.

"How?" Lena asked. "We're from a different Earth entirely."

"Unless she follows the news and stalks the girlfriend of Star City's mayor, how did she know you were here?" Alex asked.

"And how was she as strong as you?" Winn added.

"That archer matched me, shot for shot," Oliver admitted. "Not only that, he took on me and Slade at the same time, effortlessly."

"There's not many people who can do that," Sara frowned.

"Barely any," Slade agreed. "He was impressive."

Oliver turned to the screen with Prometheus on it, narrowing his eyes. "You know, I think it's time we got some answers."

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking," Jax shook his head.

Oliver smirked. "So let's make him talk." He turned around. "Kara can be _very_ persuasive against this guy when she needs to be."

Kara grinned smugly. "I enjoyed that so much."

"What did she do?" Caitlin frowned.

"Oh, it was awesome," Thea grinned giddily. "She kicked his ass so much, it was beautiful to watch."

"And if Prometheus doesn't want to talk, well," Oliver shrugged, gesturing for Kara to go in front of him. "Am I correct when I say you wouldn't mind doing it again?"

"Yep," Kara smirked, walking down the hall.

"I'm watching that," Sara walked after her.

"Me, too," Barry followed after them.

"That's assuming this really _is_ Chase," Malcolm murmured as the three former villains followed.

"What makes you say that?" Slade frowned.

"Main question," Malcolm answered. "What are Nazis still doing around in 2017?"

* * *

 ** _Black Arrow_**

The archer walked up to the woman in black, coming up alongside her as she watched. "The Kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated," he said.

"Next time, she won't be so lucky," the woman in black said darkly.

A zipping sound made them turn, and in a flash of red, a vibrating figure in yellow stopped behind them. "What did you do?" their ally hissed, and he stopped vibrating and yanked off his cowl, revealing the face of Harrison Wells. "What did you _do?!_ You were supposed to wait until we were ready before you attacked!"

The archer reached up and pressed a button on the side of his mask, and it faded away, and the face of Oliver Queen looked back at Wells. "Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding," he answered. "We answered."

"Opportunity knocked," Wells mocked. "And you answered. Well, now, because of your recklessness, we have lost Prometheus!"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, but before either of them could move forward, the woman in black stepped between them. "Boys, boys, boys, don't fight! You need to save your power, your anger, for those _heroes."_ Both turned to her as she pressed a button on the side of her mask, and her mask faded away, and the beautiful but cold features of Kara Zor-El were revealed. "We will have another chance to achieve victory," she told them confidently. "And when we do . . . " Her blood red lips curled in a smirk. "We will kill every last one of them."

* * *

 **A/N: And here's where the fun really begins. Earth-X Prometheus reveal next time!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**And here we go with Part 2 of "Crisis on Earth-X!" As a heads up, if I don't update for a day or two, it's probably because I've burnt myself out. I think I overdid updates last week, and I was just way too tired to write again this weekend. Well, here we go!**

 **How does the Earth-X Prometheus reveal go this time around? Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen**_

"Is there any chance we can have a go at him when you're done?" Laurel asked hopefully as they approached the pipeline.

"If this really is somehow _our_ Prometheus, then knock yourself out," Oliver answered, making Laurel grin. "Kara and I got our chance at him, and he's the one who made you work for him."

Oliver, Kara, and Laurel stopped at the front of the line with Sara, Barry, Malcolm, and Slade behind them. For a moment, both groups stared at each other, then Prometheus turned around, reaching up to push back his hood and remove his mask.

When he turned back around, the blood drained from Malcolm's face and Oliver swallowed hard. "Oh, my God," Laurel's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God what?" Kara asked, looking around at them. "Oliver? Malcolm? Who is he?"

Malcolm swallowed hard. "That's my son."

That made both Slade and Kara whip around to take another look at Tommy Merlyn, who had a small smirk on his face as he watched them. "He died over four years ago," Laurel whispered.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Malcolm and I are gonna need a moment alone with him."

Laurel gave Tommy one last look before turning around and walking off, Sara behind her. Barry left a moment later. Kara squeezed both Oliver's and Malcolm's hands, Slade giving them a nod of encouragement, before they left as well. Oliver and Malcolm exchanged looks before nodding to each other, stepping forward to speak with someone who had both meant so much to them.

* * *

 ** _Laurel Lance/Kara Danvers_**

"Wrong," Laurel pressed her fingers to her temples as she reentered the cortex, everyone else looking up when she entered. "This is just _wrong."_

"What is?" Thea asked in concern. "Did you find out who he is?"

"We did," Sara confirmed heavily as she and Barry walked in.

"And?" Thea prompted impatiently.

"It's not Adrian Chase," Slade said grimly.

"It's Tommy Merlyn," Kara sighed. "Malcolm's son."

Thea froze. "Tommy?" she whispered, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Your older brother," Felicity swallowed hard.

"This doesn't make any sense," Laurel paced impatiently. "How could Tommy Merlyn be in Prometheus's suit?"

"He's a crony," Mick answered.

"Anachronism," Stein rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said."

"Lately, we've been dealing with anachronisms," Sara explained. "It's people and things displaced throughout time."

"OK, but why would Nazis from 1945 want to crash my wedding?" Iris asked.

"Crab legs," Mick suggested, making Sara tilt her head side to side. "They were delicious."

"No, Iris has a point," James shook his head. "Why a wedding?"

"Yeah, if they're from out of time, why didn't they target the military or law enforcement?" Winn looked around.

"Tommy was plucked from five years ago and put in the Prometheus wardrobe," Felicity frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

Caitlin frowned. "It does if we're not dealing with an anachronism."

Barry straightened. "Visitors from another Earth?"

Caitlin nodded in agreement. "Whoa, there are more than one?" Jax blinked.

"Earth-2," Laurel held up her hand, Harry doing the same.

"And Earth-38," Kara gestured to her friends. "There are 52, actually."

"Though I'm hard-pressed to think of one where Nazis were ascendant," Stein muttered.

"I can," Harry said grimly, looking over at Laurel. "And I'm willing to bet Zoom might have mentioned it at one point."

Laurel frowned, confused, only for her eyes to widen. "No."

"Yes," Harry nodded. "There's a 53rd Earth."

"Earth-X," Laurel breathed in horror.

"Every Earth has a number except this one?" Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Zoom told me that it doesn't have a designation because it's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there," Laurel nodded as Harry walked over to the console.

"He was right," Harry nodded, keying up a few videos. "It's basically our Earth – same history, same timeline – with one crucial and critical difference."

"So let me hypothesize," Stein swallowed as videos of Nazis appeared. "The Nazis developed the atomic bomb before the United States did, and they were more than happy to use it."

"Yes," Harry nodded. "The Nazis won the war. And New York, London, Paris, Moscow – all obliterated. The SS set up outposts not only all throughout Europe, but also all throughout the Americas, and Hitler continued his brutal reign aided by prime ministers and presidents sympathetic to him until his death in 1994."

"Now they're not happy ruling just one Earth," Felicity mumbled, screwing her eyes shut and walking away. "God, this is making me physically ill."

"Yeah, the line starts behind me," Jax muttered.

"We have to find them," Kara looked around. "I mean, do you think they're using the breach to hop between worlds?"

"That, or they're operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by," Alex nodded.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building, and Rory," Barry said, ignoring the small glare Mick sent him. "Let's get to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X."

The others walked off, but Thea walked up to Kara. "Hey," she said quietly, biting her lip. "Is there any way we can . . . ?"

"Come on," Kara put an arm around her, walking out of the cortex. "Let's go."

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen/Malcolm Merlyn_**

"Earth-X?" Oliver repeated.

"That's right," Tommy nodded. "And I'm dead on this Earth."

"This Earth," Malcolm mumbled faintly, shaking his head. The girl he saw as his little sister was from another Earth, and the most annoying sister he could possibly get was from yet another one, and somehow he was still surprised by this statement.

"I'd almost prefer that," Tommy said, making both Oliver and Malcolm pay attention. "I was born into the Reich. The whole world is the Fatherland. We don't have elementary schools and summer camps. We have youth groups, military training. We all grow up without a choice."

"You have a choice now," Oliver told him. "You can tell us where to find the others from Earth-X."

Tommy took a deep breath. "On my Earth, you are my best friend. I would die for you."

"I would have died for you," Oliver agreed wholeheartedly.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. _"Would have?"_

"You beat me to it," Oliver said simply, making Malcolm close his eyes. "I lost you. It was like – it was like losing a limb."

"And when I found out . . . " Malcolm shook his head. "God, it was like I had been shot in the heart. I already lost your mother. I had no idea what to do after I lost you."

"And Tommy, you weren't just my best friend," Oliver told him. "Tommy, you were my brother, and you sacrificed yourself for a woman that we both loved – " It was brief, but it was there. Malcolm saw a flicker in Tommy's eyes, one that made him frown slightly, but just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Oliver ploughed right on, though. "And I was there, and I had you right here . . . " He took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "You were a good man here, and I believe that you still can be."

"No, you don't understand," Tommy shook his head, walking forward. "If I – if I talk, if I break, the Führer will kill my father," he looked towards Malcolm. "He'll kill my mother, _everyone_ that I love."

"I will not let that happen," Oliver shook his head at once. _"We_ will not let that happen. We will stop him."

Tommy leaned against the door, looking at him. "Do you think you can do that?"

That was when Malcolm heard it – a familiar undertone that made him reach out and put a hand on Oliver's shoulder when he opened his mouth to respond. Oliver looked at him, bewildered, as Malcolm slowly walked forward, coming face to face with the man who looked like his son, but was not. They locked eyes before Malcolm shook his head. "I wondered, when Oliver mentioned _Laurel."_ And there it was again – except this time, the flash of pain and anger in Tommy's eyes lasted longer, making Oliver inhale sharply. "Now I look at you, and you know what I see? I see who I used to be. A manipulator, and a _liar._ We were never going to get through to you, were we?"

Tommy gave him a long look before chuckling darkly. "Who you _used_ to be. You know, when I first heard about this Earth, I looked through my doppelgänger's history. I found we loved the same woman. And I found you . . . and your Undertaking." Malcolm tensed, and it was Oliver's turn to put a hand on his shoulder supportively. "Five hundred and three dead, and one of them your own son. I also found you were dead . . . it didn't take long for me to find out it was my best friend who had done it. And to see you fighting in the church alongside the man who should have killed you . . . where did that ruthlessness go, _Father?"_

Malcolm flinched at that, and Oliver stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "And _you,"_ Tommy turned his iron glare on Oliver, stopping him in his tracks. "You really are a special kind of idiot if you think you could stop him. Your naïveté would be charming if your weakness wasn't so _pathetic."_ Oliver blinked in shock at the sudden turn Tommy took, and Malcolm slowly stepped back, coming to stand at Oliver's side as his son's doppelgänger smirked darkly. "Is this how it is on your planet? Everybody swayed by sentiment? Is everyone here really so _weak?"_ He chuckled. "The Reich will change that. The weak will be eliminated. Your entire world will be enslaved, but you, _you – "_ He pointed right at Oliver, who narrowed his eyes. "You won't be around to witness it. He is going to feel your skull crack under the weight of his boot. Everyone you care about, everyone you _love,_ they're going to die badly, in ways that would give even monsters nightmares." He chuckled, backing up, dropping his mask to the ground. "I really wish I could live to see it."

Malcolm's eyes widened when Tommy reached into his mouth, pulling out a capsule of some kind. "No!"

Oliver ran for the controls, but a blur of pink and gold got there first. Kara smacked the controls to open the door, and it opened just as Tommy bit down. "Tommy, don't!" Oliver shouted as Thea ran in, her eyes wide.

Malcolm ran to Tommy just as he collapsed, foaming at the mouth. "No," he whispered in shock, Thea running to drop to her knees by her father, both of them watching as Tommy died right in front of them. "No!"

"No," Thea sobbed, clutching Malcolm tightly.

Oliver swallowed, frozen in shock as he watched Malcolm and Thea clutch Tommy's lifeless body, then felt Kara take his hand. "Oliver," she whispered.

Oliver silently turned to her, and Kara hugged him tightly as Oliver cried into her shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: I felt so bad for Oliver during this scene originally. How could I resist digging in further and having Malcolm be here to see his son like this?**

 **I'm in the process of writing another chapter, so hopefully that'll go up tonight!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**There's a lot of episode content in the beginning, gets more original towards the middle and the end. Also, as a tip - the Earth-Xers will be referred to by their codenames if it's in their POV, and when there are doppelgangers involved, their codenames will be used instead - so when Oliver and Kara meet Earth-X Oliver and Earth-X Kara, the Earth-Xers will go by their codenames to avoid confusion. If it's just the Earth-Xers in a scene, like it is in the beginning, their real names will be used.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

 ** _Black Arrow_**

Oliver looked down at the blinking signal in his hand, watching the SS symbol flash red repeatedly. When the red light never came back and the beeping ended, he closed his eyes, closing his hand around the signal. "He's gone," he said blankly.

Behind him, Wells turned around to look at him. "Who? Merlyn?"

Kara walked out from where she had been waiting, looking in concern over at Oliver. "The biosensor in his suit indicates his heart stopped," Oliver confirmed.

Kara closed her eyes sadly, then Wells scoffed. "He always seemed kind of soft to me."

Kara walked forward slowly, seeing how tense Oliver was. "Oliver?" she asked quietly.

"He died for you," he told her, making her stop short. "And we will make his death worthwhile."

"That doesn't change the fact that now we're down a man," Wells reminded him.

Kara shot him a warning look as Oliver growled angrily. "Keep your focus where it belongs, and get to work on locating that prism!"

"Watch your tone," Wells narrowed his eyes. "Or I'll watch it for you."

Oliver turned to Wells, narrowing his own eyes, then lashed out, pushing Wells against the wall, drawing one of his arrows and pointing it at his throat. "Oliver!" Kara cried.

"Did you just tell me to watch my tone?" Oliver seethed as Wells coughed.

"You're angry," Wells smirked. "And I like it."

"Don't you mock me!" Oliver yelled.

"Don't threaten me," Wells countered. "Or have you forgotten?" He lifted his hand, and Oliver gave it a quick glance when it started vibrating. "I can end your life before you birth your next thought."

Oliver held his ground, narrowing his eyes at Wells. He wasn't going to move. He didn't need to.

His faith was rewarded when before Wells could move further than an inch, a black-gloved hand grabbed his wrist. "Try it once I break every bone in your body," Kara hissed angrily, and Oliver smirked when he heard the sound of bones breaking.

Wells sighed. "OK, we're all a little emotional. Here's what I suggest: I will stop vibrating my hand, you stop breaking my wrist, and you . . . be ten percent less brooding."

Wells stopped vibrating his hand, and Oliver narrowed his eyes, backing away. When he dropped his arrow, letting it clatter on the concrete, Kara threw Wells's hand away from her. "We accomplish nothing by arguing amongst ourselves," she told them.

"It's the accomplishing nothing that has me concerned," Wells ground out. "We came here to conquer this Earth! Or have you forgotten?"

"Locate the Prism," Oliver glared at him. "Please." Wells huffed, cradling his wrist in his hand. "Once we have identified the location of the target, _I_ will devise a plan of attack."

Wells shot both of them nasty looks, but walked out without another word. Kara watched him go, then turned to Oliver. "I'm sorry about Tommy," she said quietly. "You were closer to him than I ever could have been."

"He should've died in the church before he allowed himself to be captured," Oliver shook his head, turning to look at her. "Kara, we need that Prism. We are running out of time."

"You have to trust in the plan, Oliver," Kara stepped forward, closer to him. "You should. It's yours."

Oliver considered her as they drew closer still. "And do _you_ trust _me?"_

Kara reached up, and Oliver took a deep breath when she cupped his cheek. _"Yes,"_ she emphasized. "With all of my heart."

Oliver gave her a small smile, which she returned, then leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

 ** _Felicity Smoak_**

"You're kidding me," Curtis's eyes widened as he stared at Felicity on the other end of their connection. "Are you _kidding_ me?! This feels like a really bad wedding prank."

"No, I wish," Felicity shook her head as she set up the tablet so Winn and Lena could see.

"Do you want us to come there?" Curtis offered. "I mean, Dig's on the mend, but Dinah, Rene, and I can be up there in a . . . what's another word for 'flash?'"

"No, I need you guys in the bunker, expanding our search for the Earth-Xers," Felicity shook her head. "I linked S.T.A.R. Labs' system up with ours so you can know what's going on as we do."

"Copy that," Curtis nodded. "I will get to work on hacking Palmer Tech's spectrometers – hey," he glared at Winn when he snorted. " – to help search for Nazis."

"See you soon," Felicity waved.

Curtis nodded, and she sighed as the connection ended. "Nazis," Lena repeated, running a hand through her hair as she paced. "I can't believe it's _Nazis."_

"I know," Winn nodded. "I mean, Barry mentioned that there could be a possibility that there's an Earth where they won World War II, but seeing Nazis from such an Earth . . . " He whistled lowly.

"Yeah, not to mention one of them is an exact copy of Oliver's best friend and Malcolm's son," Felicity winced. "I am not the most avid Malcolm Merlyn fan, but it's hard to not feel sorry for him after that."

"No kidding," Lena shook her head.

* * *

 ** _Malcolm Merlyn_**

Malcolm sat in one of the rooms as far away from the pipeline as he could get, checking the arrows he had brought with him. After Tommy had died, Kara had gotten them away from the pipeline as quickly as she could. Oliver and Thea were together now, and Malcolm had disappeared not long after.

He heard a familiar set of footsteps behind him and snorted, shaking his head. He recognized those footsteps; of course he wouldn't be able to hide from him. "You know when I said I would give anything to see Tommy again?"

"I do," Slade confirmed, sitting down in one of the other chairs.

Malcolm scoffed, pricking his finger on the tip of one of his arrowheads. "I didn't mean as a Nazi."

"No, I imagine not," Slade shook his head.

Malcolm sighed, putting the arrow back in his quiver and sitting back up in his chair. "Knowing that Laurel had an evil doppelgänger on Earth-2 and is now fighting alongside us is one thing," he told Slade. "But to see Tommy so utterly changed . . . " He pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, it was like looking in a mirror and seeing who I was back during the Undertaking."

"That's not the man you are now, wizard," Slade shook his head.

" _Magician,"_ Malcolm automatically corrected before giving Slade a dirty look when he smirked. "Nice try."

"Give me credit for it, at least," Slade shrugged. "We've both had rotten luck with finding our sons again."

"At least yours wasn't a Nazi," Malcolm grumbled.

"No, but he modeled himself after a version of me that was a monster," Slade pointed out. "You are not to blame for your son's doppelgänger not being the version of him you knew. Mine . . . " He sighed. "Joe remembers me as I was when I had the mirakuru, when I was at my worst. That is the last type of person I want my son to remember me as. Your son, the Tommy you knew and was like Oliver's brother, was not at all the man who you saw in the pipeline. And I think that if your Tommy could see how you've changed, he would be proud to call you his father."

Malcolm gave him a small smile. "Keep that encouragement up for yourself. You'll get your son back."

"One can only hope," Slade sighed.

Malcolm laughed, shaking his head. "God, what rotten luck we've got in the son department."

"Well," Slade smirked. "Misery loves company."

* * *

 ** _Sara Lance_**

From where she stood outside the room, Sara frowned, listening to the two speak together. As if Nazis from another Earth wasn't enough, two of the world's worst men were chatting like old friends. What had the universe come to?

"Surprised yet?"

Sara whipped around, only to see Laurel leaning against the wall, a smug smirk on her face. "Don't do that," she hissed.

"What?" Laurel shrugged. "I'd have thought you'd have noticed me. But, then again, I guess you had better things to do by eavesdropping."

Sara huffed, walking off. "Putting the word 'good' with Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn does not cross my mind at the moment."

"No, I guess not," Laurel agreed, walking to catch up with her. "After all, there was the _Gambit,_ Lian Yu, Slade's attack on Star City, Malcolm drugging Thea to kill you . . . "

"Go ahead, rub salt in the wounds," Sara snapped.

"This coming from the woman who sold her soul to the Devil?"

Sara stopped in her tracks, narrowing her eyes at Laurel. "What has that got to do with any of this?"

"You think I didn't know anything about this Earth when I came here?" Laurel turned to face her. "I learned my father was still alive. I learned Oliver was still alive, and not only that, but he took the mantle his father had on Earth-2. And most importantly, I learned about you . . . and I heard that for years, you were an assassin. In fact, you trained with the same people that Malcolm did."

"Your point?" Sara frowned.

"You had the same baggage he did," Laurel folded her arms. "Sounds like you stayed even longer than Malcolm did, too. He sought vengeance for his wife, and for him, that was destroying the Glades. Even if it was huge, and massive, he did what he thought was right to get justice." She tilted her head. "Don't tell me you haven't been at all tempted to go about in your time ship and find Damien Darhk before he could kill your Laurel and kill him to stop her death."

Sara bit deep into her lip. "I can't believe you're defending them."

"I'm defending them because I was there to see the good they could do when they needed to do it," Laurel shot back. "If you won't listen to Kara, then maybe you'll listen to someone who has your sister's face. They weren't good before, I'll give you that. But that's the only version of them it seems like you remember. Wait for them to come through. You'll see how changed they are."

Sara took a deep breath as Laurel walked past. "You really aren't my sister, are you?"

Laurel stopped in her tracks. "No," she shook her head, turning around to look at her. "I'm not. Just like you're not the Sara I had on Earth-2."

Sara blinked in surprise at that, turning around to ask Laurel what she meant, but the meta had already disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

"OK," Kara announced as she entered the breach room, and Oliver started from where he was sitting on the stairs. "Caitlin and Wells are trying to track down the Earth-Xers using some sort of dimensional . . . something . . . thingy, and Lena and Winn are going to help them. Felicity just contacted Curtis, they're doing the same back in Star City."

"Right," Oliver cleared his throat, nodding. "Good."

Kara sat down next to him, taking his hand. "I'm sorry about Tommy," she told him.

"It wasn't Tommy," Oliver shook his head. "He said that they are trying to mount some sort of invasion."

Kara sighed. "I haven't had to deal with doppelgängers that much, but I guess I should prepare for anything."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed quietly.

Kara looked at him, then squeezed his hand. "This isn't about Tommy, is it?"

"No," Oliver shook his head. "You know what I was thinking?"

"Mmm?"

"We seem to have rotten luck with weddings."

Kara's eyebrows shot up. "Do tell."

Oliver sighed. "Two years ago, Felicity and I got engaged . . . ten minutes later, she was shot and paralyzed. Barry and Iris have a wedding, and Nazis crash it."

"OK, yeah, that is rotten," Kara admitted. "But, come on, there is no way that any of you could have known that was gonna happen." She grinned teasingly. "If that's what you're worried about, we could always elope."

Oliver snorted loudly. "First, you deserve better than that. Second, I can think of several people on your Earth who would kill me if we ran away and got married behind their backs."

"I was teasing, Oliver," Kara giggled. "My point is, don't stress about this, please. As opposed to Barry and Iris, who have been friends since childhood and have known each other for years, we just met a year ago and live over thirty universes apart. There's not exactly a guidebook for how to go about a relationship like this. Please, don't feel like I'm expecting anything from you."

"I don't," Oliver shook his head, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm still figuring out how lucky I am to have you."

"Well," Kara curled up into him. "I'm not going anywhere, so I guess you're stuck with me."

Oliver smiled fondly, kissing the top of her head. "It's not a bad life."

Kara hummed in agreement. "Better with two."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh, hugging her closer. "Amen to that, angel."

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, quite a bit of original content in here. There will be more episode content next time.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**The heroes finally find the Earth-Xers, and when our favorite trinity goes to find them, they're in for quite a nasty shock.**

* * *

 _ **Jefferson Jackson/Martin Stein**_

"Felicity's got her friend working on Palmer Technology's spectrometry satellites," Jax told Caitlin, Harry, Lena, and Winn as they worked back in the labs.

"OK, but what about the _Waverider?"_ Caitlin asked. "I mean, a time traveling spaceship must have some sort of tracking technology that we can use."

"Yeah, not exactly," Jax winced. "It's, uh . . . it's in the Stone Age."

"How could a time ship be in the stone age?" Winn wondered, only to blink. "Oh, you mean . . . he means literally in the Stone Age, OK."

"Well, parallel Earth jumping is kind of Cisco's specialty," Caitlin sighed.

"And since he's so busy being unconscious right now, I guess we're on our own," Harry huffed.

Jax looked up from what he was doing, and he nodded at Stein walked in. "Oh, perfect timing, man. We're trying to find the guys from Earth-X and we're coming up with nothing."

Stein sighed. "I'm sorry, would you excuse us for a moment?"

Jax tensed slightly, and Harry blinked. "Happily," he nodded as Winn hurriedly backed out. "We don't want to step on whatever – "

"Come on," Lena grabbed Harry by the elbow.

"Awkward, awkward thing – "

"It's not about you!" Lena hissed, tugging him after her as Caitlin hurried out.

"That is."

Jax watched the two leave in amusement before sighing and turning to Stein. "Grey, we got Nazis from a parallel Earth running around. We don't have time for – "

"Which is precisely why we cannot afford to be at odds with each other right now," Stein walked forward. "I hardly need a psychic connection to know that you're upset with me, but I could stand to know why!"

"Just forget about it, man," Jax sighed, turning around.

"It would make some sense if my decision to be with my family forced you to leave the _Waverider,_ but I – I accounted for that variable, and yet you're still upset."

"You just don't get it!" Jax spun back around, glaring at him.

"No, I don't get it," Stein snapped in agreement. "My retirement requires you to give up nothing!"

"It requires me to give up _you,_ Grey!" Jax finally burst out, making Stein do a double take and stare at him, surprised. "Look, I thought I made my peace with it. I thought 'OK, fine, I'll stay on the _Waverider._ Maybe I can't be Firestorm, but I can still be a Legend.' But then it hit me. I still can't be Firestorm and I can't be a Legend with you." Stein stayed silent as Jax walked closer to him. "I never knew my father, but I got to know you. You're the closest thing I've got to a dad, and now you're leaving."

Stein swallowed hard as Jax left, and he turned to stop him, but Jax was long gone by the time he turned.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

Alex walked out of the S.T.A.R. Labs elevator and would have missed Sara had the assassin not greeted her with, "Hey!"

Alex blinked and turned around. "Hey," she answered.

"How are you?" Sara tilted her head.

"Um . . . " Alex took a deep breath. "Punching Nazis, that was definitely as satisfying as I imagined it would be. It's . . . " She sighed.

"You OK?" Sara frowned.

"Yeah!" Alex nodded hastily. "Oh, me? No, I'm – I'm fine. I'm OK. I'm completely OK. I'm OK, OK?"

"OK," Sara gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe her.

"OK," Alex sighed, wincing as Sara walked into the elevator.

"This isn't gonna be a thing, right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Alex shook her head. "No, no, I'm – I'm OK. I'm good."

Sara just gave her a look as the elevator closed, and Alex winced, turning to walk back down the hall. "Wow," Laurel remarked as she entered from another direction. "That sounded fun."

"Great, not you, too," Alex sighed. "I can only deal with one Lance right now."

"Then just think of me as Black Siren and not a Lance," Laurel draped an arm over her shoulders.

Alex smiled slightly, then Kara ran in from another direction. "Hey!" she called. "I was looking for you!"

"Hey," Alex smiled back.

Kara blinked, then frowned. "Are you OK?"

"Why does everybody ask me that question?" Alex groaned.

"And I'll let you two talk," Laurel hurried off.

"Uh, well, you sort of look like you just killed someone's puppy," Kara answered.

"Uh, no," Alex shook her head. "Uh, no. I'm – I'm fine. It's just this whole thing with Sara was . . . God, it was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Kara looked at her, surprised. "But you came here to have fun at a wedding, and, um . . . OK, Nazi invaders aside, you – you had a good time, right?"

"No," Alex turned around, stopping. "I mean, this – this was all kinds of wrong. Waking up with a strange woman in a strange bed? I have never had a one-night stand before. And this whole thing has just . . . it's got me spinning, Kara. I mean, what – what if I made a huge mistake?"

"No, Alex," Kara shook her head.

"OK, no, no, no," Alex held up her hands, stopping Kara from continuing. "I mean, look, I know I want to have kids, but Maggie was real. I mean, what we had, that was _real._ And now, with everything, I just . . . I chose to let her go. I _chose_ that. I mean, what was I thinking?!"

"Alex," Kara finally reached out, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Maggie was amazing, and you two were amazing together, but the best part about her was that she showed you how to be true to yourself. You want kids, she doesn't. You just had to do what was right for you."

"What if I was wrong?" Alex asked quietly.

Kara sighed and reached out, hugging Alex tightly.

* * *

 _ **Iris West**_

Iris spun around in her chair in the cortex, then turned around to where Felicity, Lena, and Winn were working, James pacing the cortex. "How long till you brainiacs find these Nazis?"

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Our answer hasn't changed in the two minutes since you last asked us."

"Sorry," Iris sighed, sitting up.

Lena put her tablet aside, leaning against the table with a heavy sigh. "Nazis," she muttered, then chuckled. "Oh, my brother would have a field day."

"No, we do _not_ want that," James shook his head. "That would be all kinds of bad."

"How are Malcolm and Thea?" Iris asked.

"Last I saw, Slade was speaking to Malcolm," James answered. "I think Thea just needs some time alone."

"And where's Laurel?" Iris looked around.

"Hopefully not being annoying," Winn shrugged, then blinked when a monitor on the console beeped. "Oh, looks like there's a break-in at . . . Dayton Optical Systems?"

Iris groaned, standing up as the others looked at it. "I know this sounds terrible, but maybe we should let the police handle it. I mean, we need our peeps to focus on the Nazis."

"Iris," James said slowly.

"This _is_ Nazis," Felicity finished.

Iris looked past them to see Nazis knocking guards out, and she swallowed. "I'll go get Barry."

"I'll find Kara," Lena backed up.

"Yeah, OK," Felicity nodded as the two ran off.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen/Barry Allen_**

Kara landed in front of Dayton Optical, setting Oliver down with her. Barry skidded up to them, frowning slightly. "Beat ya," Kara grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Barry rolled his eyes as Oliver smirked, stepping between the two. "Bit surprised . . . no motorcycle."

"Barry?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Just a quick reminder. Superspeed – I don't have it."

"Right, the girlfriend does," Barry grinned teasingly. "Not surprised you hitched a ride with her."

"Oh, my – " Oliver rolled his eyes. "Guess this is what we get for not telling you, huh?"

Barry just whistled innocently. "Noted," Kara sighed.

The three of them walked towards the building, Barry looking at it curiously. "So what do we know about this place? Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?"

"Because," a familiar distorted voice answered, and the three stopped in their tracks as out of the building came the archer in black and red, the masked woman in black, and a new figure: a vibrating one in yellow and black, eyes glowing red. "They had something we need."

Oliver frowned, seeing the figure in yellow and black lower a glass container to the ground, something glinting dark red inside it. "Whatever you stole – "

"We're gonna want it back," Barry finished.

"Your confidence is predictable," the archer scoffed. "You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man, and you've defeated them. But if you think so highly of yourselves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way . . . "

There was a clicking noise, and suddenly, the woman's mask retracted, and Kara's eyes widened when her own face, albeit much more smug and arrogant, looked back at her. Oliver swallowed hard as the archer pushed back his hood, his mask disappearing, his emerald eyes meeting the cold ones of his own face. The figure in yellow stopped vibrating and removed his cowl, revealing not Barry's face, but that of Harrison Wells's.

Barry blanched and turned quickly to face Oliver and Kara, both of whom looked stunned speechless. "How do you feel about us?" Earth-X Oliver challenged as Earth-X Kara and Wells smirked at them.

* * *

 **A/N: I loved the Earth-Xers reveal. I really did. They seem to have a flair for dramatics, don't they?**

 **Next chapter will be up later!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Heroes vs Nazis, and the aftermath back at S.T.A.R. Labs.**

* * *

 ** _Green Arrow/Supergirl/Overgirl/Black Arrow_**

"This is sick," Oliver finally managed to say when he had gotten his voice back.

Black Arrow had no such problems. "Do you mean looking at your reflection and seeing only weakness? I agree."

"Thawne?" Barry asked, dreading the answer.

"Direct from Earth-1," the speedster smirked. "Do you like my face?"

"It's the face you were wearing when I became the Flash," Barry swallowed.

"I thought I'd put it on again," Thawne nodded. "You know, for old time's sake. Plus . . . " He grinned. "Handsome."

"I watched you die!"

"Or did you?" Thawne smirked. "It's time travel, Barry. So very confusing. I always seem to be saying that to you, don't I?"

"Tommy killed himself," Oliver told them.

"I heard your Tommy died years ago," Black Arrow nodded. "That's what this Earth does. It makes people soft."

"We've been watching you," Overgirl told Oliver and Barry with a smirk, then looked at Kara, who tensed. "We've been watching _all_ of you, and how you've squandered the potential of two worlds. On _our_ Earth, we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness."

"You're perverse," Kara whispered in horror.

Overgirl laughed, making her flinch and Oliver tense. "No, Kara, _you're_ the perversion. The most powerful being on the planet rendered _weak_ by saccharine Americana? _My_ pod was blessed to crash in the Fatherland."

"Then go back there," Barry deadpanned.

"This is _not_ your Earth," Oliver agreed. "Leave!"

"I don't answer to the likes of you," Black Arrow snorted. "My allegiance is to the Fatherland." He turned to Overgirl and smirked. "And to my wife."

Overgirl smirked back, and Barry blinked, turning to look back at his Oliver and Kara. "Never mind just being in a relationship – did you two get married when I wasn't looking?"

"Uhh," was all Kara could say, eyes wide.

"That's . . . " Oliver trailed off. "Reassuring?"

"Mazel tov?" Barry looked between the two of them.

" . . . thanks?" Kara looked at Oliver.

"Oh, God," Thawne actually rolled his eyes. "Even when you're separated by universes, you're meant to be together. Glad we decided that."

"Hey, you're the one working with them," Barry countered.

Oliver growled, getting back to the point. "Last chance. Go home!"

"And stay there," Kara added.

"All of you," Barry finished.

Thawne just smirked and tilted his head, cracking his neck. He reached back and pulled up his cowl, taking off in a flash of red lightning. Barry sped after him, yellow lightning chasing red. Oliver reached up to his quiver, drawing an arrow and aiming at Overgirl. "And what do you think that's going to do?" she scoffed. "Bullets bounce off of me!"

Kara looked at the arrow Oliver had chosen, then blinked, recognizing the covering at the end of it. Her mouth formed an O of recognition, and she immediately stepped back, having complete faith in her boyfriend about this. "Oh, this arrow won't," Oliver smirked, firing.

Kara watched the lead casing fall off the tip of the glowing green arrow, watching as it punctured Overgirl in the shoulder. She grunted in surprise more than anything, staring at the arrow in her arm in shock. Black Arrow looked just as surprised as her. "You know," Kara looked at Oliver. "When we discussed what would happen if there was ever a chance I would get hit by silver or red Kryptonite again, I don't think 'evil doppelgänger' was ever on the list of possibilities when you would use that arrow!"

"Well, it is now!" Oliver nodded at Overgirl.

She yanked the arrow out of her arm with a snarl, then leapt into the air, her arm poised to throw the arrow back. Kara sped in front of Oliver, blowing as hard as she could. She hit Overgirl with a blast of freezing air, catapulting her back and through the Dayton Optical sign, spraying sparks and glass everywhere.

Black Arrow quickly ran after her, and before Oliver could make a move towards his own doppelgänger, red lightning zipped past, and both Oliver and Kara watched Barry roll onto the ground beside them, wincing in pain. "Get the Prism out of here!" Black Arrow yelled as Thawne stopped nearby. Thawne nodded, running back off, and Black Arrow crouched, taking Overgirl's arm. "You all right?"

"I'm pissed!" she growled.

Black Arrow helped her stand up, looking around. A moment later, he smirked. "Take it out on _that."_

Overgirl looked at the building under construction that he noticed, then grinned darkly. She took a step forward, bracing herself, then shot her heat vision at the building.

Oliver and Kara both spun around when they heard metal creaking, then Kara took off running. Oliver watched her go, then ran to help Barry stand. They both turned to see Kara shoot into the sky towards the shaking building. "It's gonna fall," Barry breathed in horror.

"All right, get me over there," Oliver tightened his grip on his bow.

Barry grabbed him and sped off, running up the building as Kara flew alongside them. She dove into the middle of the building and flew straight up, catching a steel beam midfall. She looked around to see Barry zipping around, then yelled, "Get the workers to safety!"

She fired her heat vision at the end of the beam, welding it in place, and Barry ran up to the top of the building. He set Oliver down on one of the beams, then raced around, grabbing every worker he found. He deposited them down on the ground, then ran to a beam that looked like it would hold his weight. He looked around, then looked up to where Oliver stood. "We need to stabilize the building!" he shouted.

Oliver looked around, figuring out the best way to do this, then fired one of his strongest steel cable arrows, grappling around the building. He continued this the rest of the way down, zipping past Kara, who finished welding the steel beam in place, cautiously lowering her hands, making sure it wasn't going to fall again. She flew down as Barry stopped down below, waiting for them to join him. Oliver dropped down nimbly, then Kara landed next to him. "The site's cleared," Barry told them.

"And stabilized," Kara nodded.

"Nice work," Barry smiled.

"Let's not celebrate just yet," Oliver shook his head. "We gave those doppelgängers the window they needed to escape."

"Escape with what?" Kara wondered.

* * *

 ** _Malcolm Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Barry Allen_**

"Dayton Optical Systems calls it the Prism," Felicity said back in the cortex.

"What on Earth do they need a sub-light generator for?" Harry narrowed his eyes. When James, Thea, Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel looked at him blankly, he sighed. "It's basically a spectral emitter that – "

"Uses quantum entanglement," Lena finished with him.

"You could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction," Caitlin added.

"OK, which all means what?" Iris looked around.

When no one answered, James sighed. "Really, guys, we'd like to know what you're talking about."

"You got this," Felicity held up her hands.

Lena sighed. "Well, basically, the device they stole can be converted to a neutron bomb."

"Pfoom," Winn mocked an explosion.

Malcolm sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Great. First a thermobaric bomb, now a neutron one. Can we not have a week where we deal with the possibility of a bomb blowing up?"

"Hear hear," Laurel held up her hand, and Malcolm high fived her without looking.

"The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel Earth goosesteppers," Felicity looked around.

"Well," Oliver walked back into the cortex with Barry and Kara. "I've got something that might help with that."

He held up a green arrow that seemed brighter than usual, and Alex blanched. "Oh . . . my God."

"You actually _used_ that?" Slade stared in shock, Malcolm hurrying over in stunned disbelief.

"Unfortunately," Oliver nodded.

"Wait a minute," Iris pointed at the arrow, blinking. "But that's – that's Kryptonite!"

"Yeah, believe me, I know," Kara nodded.

"Why does your _boyfriend_ of all people have a Kryptonite arrow?!"

"And you guys don't seem all that shocked to see it?" Harry pointed between Slade and Malcolm.

"Because I'm not," Malcolm shook his head as Alex took the arrow. "I'm one of the three people in the room that has an arrow like this."

"And there's only three of its kind," Thea added, walking over.

" _Three?"_ Barry echoed, looking at Oliver. "What the hell, man?"

"They only exist for one reason, and one reason only, and I don't like that they do," Oliver glared at Barry. "There's green Kryptonite, which is fatal to Kara and her cousin, but there are two other types as well: silver, which we mentioned earlier, makes them hallucinate their worst enemies, and it doesn't make them lose their powers. It doesn't stop affecting them until it's entirely out of their system. And then there's red Kryptonite, which makes them go entirely evil. The only reason these arrows exist – and Malcolm and Thea have the other two – was the worst case scenario: if Kara and Clark were both affected and couldn't help stop the other."

"And now we can add evil doppelgängers to those reasons," Kara bit her lip.

"Whoa, wait," Thea's head shot up. "When you say evil doppelgängers, do you mean – ?"

"The other archer and flying woman are Oliver and Kara of Earth-X," Barry confirmed.

"You're _joking,"_ Laurel's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my God," Lena closed her eyes.

"You know," Caitlin glared at Harry, "when you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it."

"Wait a minute," Winn stammered. "How – how could there be another Kara?"

"Well, there are 53 Karas, just like there's 53 Kryptons and 53 Earths," Harry shrugged.

"Guess Earth-1's Krypton just never exploded," Lena suggested.

"And the Thawne from our Earth is working with them," Barry added.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "He's an idiot."

"OK," Felicity took a deep breath as Alex walked back to the lab. "If that arrow has not-so-Supergirl's blood on it – "

"We could track it using quantum analysis," Harry suggested.

"We could," Felicity agreed.

"Hey, guys!" Alex called from where she was bent over a microscope. "I think I might have a quicker way!" The others walked over, and Alex looked up from the microscope, looking surprised. "These red blood cells are suffused with shortwave radiation."

"Solar radiation?" Lena walked over to see.

"Yeah, incredibly high amounts," Alex nodded. "Lie nothing I have ever seen."

"Can you track it?" Barry asked.

"Well, I once caught a deranged serial killer off his face cream, so . . . " Felicity nodded.

"For real, girl?" Winn looked at her in surprise.

"No joke," she confirmed.

"Let's just do it, fast," Oliver ordered.

Felicity, Caitlin, Winn, and Harry hurried to join Alex and Lena in going back to the labs, and Kara sighed. "This has got to be the weirdest thing we have ever faced."

"No kidding," Oliver sighed.

"By the way, still didn't answer my question," Barry looked at them. "Please tell me you didn't get married."

"No, we haven't," Oliver gave him a nasty glare.

"What's this about getting married?" Alex poked her head out of the lab.

"Their doppelgängers are," Barry grinned.

" _Really?"_ Laurel grinned at a blushing Kara and an exasperated Oliver as Malcolm and Slade laughed. "Mazel tov!"

"Hey, that's what I said!" Barry pointed at her.

"Nope," Kara quickly turned around, holding up her hands. "I'm not doing this."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Funny, we were just having a similar conversation about this earlier," he grumbled, following after Kara.

"Wait, they were?" Iris watched them leave.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Malcolm shook his head. "He hinted at it when we were in Kasnia."

"Kara's been thinking about it a lot lately, too," Alex nodded.

"Oh, uh, guys?" Winn poked his head back out. "Oh, they're gone."

"What is it?" Slade frowned, walking up.

"Uh, I've just been trying to track anything that would suggest calls going out to other universes," Winn answered, looking at his tablet. "You know, similar to how we track our communications back and forth? Well, I scanned for anything not directed to our Earth or Earth-2, thanks to Harry. And I got a hit. One call made not long after the Earth-Xers left Dayton Optical."

"They sent a call back to Earth-X?" James clarified.

"Yup," Winn nodded.

"Guess Tommy wasn't kidding about that invasion," Malcolm sighed. "That's got to be their reinforcements."

"Well, they're not gonna get this Earth," Barry shook his head.

"Nope," Thea shook her head in agreement.

"What's that mean?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow at her. "You in?"

"Dad, please," Thea gave him a look of mock hurt. "How could I _ever_ resist kicking Nazi ass?"

Malcolm laughed, tossing an arm around her shoulder. "That's my girl!"

"Oh, but this is it for a while!" Thea warned as they walked off together. "Nazis is the exception!"

"Aliens and Nazis. Noted!"

Laurel sighed, watching them go. "At least they're doing all right now."

"All right," Barry rubbed his hands together. "Earth-Xers. Let's do this."

Alex and Winn nodded, heading back to the labs as everyone else went their separate ways. They had some Nazis to find.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully I gave a believable reason for why Oliver (and Malcolm and Thea) has a Kryptonite arrow. I figured "evil you" wouldn't be good enough, so I came up with a different reason instead.**

 **Next chapter, heroes and villains get ready to face off!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Heroes and villains prep for their missions.**

* * *

 _ **Overgirl**_

Kara walked into the dark lab, where Thawne was crouched over the Prism. "Will it work?" she asked.

"It will," Thawne looked up at her. "With a few adjustments and a significant power source."

"My husband's on his way to handle that as we speak," Kara nodded.

"Your husband," Thawne scoffed, "has a choice to make."

"Me or the Reich?" Kara guessed, frowning.

"That's right," Thawne set his tools down, turning to her. "Because we have two goals, and my worry is if we can't accomplish them both, he's gonna choose you over a second Earth flying under our banner."

"Oliver will not abandon our mission," Kara said confidently.

Thawne huffed. "I've seen this before. In 1945, Hitler and his men were equally shortsighted – "

"Hitler was driven by passion and childish need," Kara narrowed her eyes. "Oliver is ten times the man Hitler ever was!"

"Not when he's blinded by his love for you!" Thawne snapped.

Kara scowled, then looked down. "If it comes to Oliver choosing between me and the Reich, I'll make sure he chooses the Fatherland."

"How?" Thawne narrowed his eyes.

"If it comes to it," Kara narrowed her eyes right back, "by taking the choice out of his hands!"

Thawne scoffed, clearly not believing it, but before Kara could reprimand him, a cold voice behind her spoke. "I see you continue to question your superiors, Thawne."

Thawne stiffened, then narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tone."

"My son is dead, and you're telling me to _watch my tone?"_ The cold voice turned even colder. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Finish with the Prism," Kara ordered Thawne.

He growled, but returned to his work. "Sorry for your loss," he tossed over his shoulder in disinterest.

Kara heard the man behind her growl, but she turned and walked off, beckoning with her hand. She heard her fellow general's footsteps follow her, then stopped when they were a good distance away from Thawne. "I _am_ sorry for your loss," she whispered. "Tommy didn't deserve to die that way."

"No, he didn't," Malcolm Merlyn agreed, stopping by her side. "But he chose to die before betraying his best friend, before betraying you."

Kara's eyes hardened. "Oliver has sworn his death will be avenged." She turned to look at him. "They will try and find us."

"And I will be watching your back, like I always have," Malcolm told her.

"They have their own version of you," Kara warned.

"Our records said he was dead." Malcolm snorted. "It would seem I'm a magician here as well."

"Well," Kara smirked. "He's not the Reich's Magician."

"No," Malcolm agreed with a matching smirk. "He's not."

"They have Kryptonite arrows."

"They also have their own version of you."

"She's not me."

"No, she's not," Malcolm agreed. "But did the Kryptonite arrow hurt you?"

"No," Kara shook her head slowly. "Not much."

An evil grin came over Malcolm's face. "What about _her?"_

Slowly, Kara grinned back. "I like the way you think."

* * *

 ** _Black Arrow_**

Oliver stood looking over the blueprints of S.T.A.R. Labs, barely looking up when he heard footsteps approach from behind. "There's the choice for you to accompany my wife if you want to choose that instead," he tossed over his shoulder, though he was smirking when he said it.

There was a snort from behind him. "And what do you think my answer to that is, Oliver?"

There were only a select few people who could still call him that, and it made Oliver chuckle. "Like old times," he answered.

"Like old times," Slade Wilson confirmed, walking up to Oliver's side, looking down at the schematics. "This is where we're hitting?"

"This is where Thawne can do the surgery to save Kara," Oliver confirmed. "They'll be expecting all of us in one place. They won't expect a small team to hit the labs."

Slade nodded, then looked at Oliver. "Something else is on your mind."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. _"She's_ with them."

Slade frowned. "She won't be able to do anything with these . . . _heroes,_ much less lay a hand on your wife."

"Still," Oliver growled lowly. "To see her face again . . . "

"Doppelgängers or not, heroes or not, we're going to save Kara," Slade told him firmly. "You've never let her down before."

"I know," Oliver nodded curtly, tapping the tablet and turning it off. "Let's move." He reached up to his comms. "Black Arrow and Terminator, moving out."

"Magician, copy," Malcolm's voice responded.

Oliver grabbed his bow, and he and Slade left the base side by side, heading for S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin Snow_**

"Maybe tracking her off of face cream _would've_ been easier," Caitlin muttered as the techs of the heroes worked in the back lab.

"Supergirl-X's blood is filled with solar radiation, more than it should be," Harry leaned forward, working on his computer. "But if I could try to get that to act as a kind of beacon . . . "

"Hey, ah . . . " Mick cleared his throat, getting off the medical bed, then walked up behind Caitlin. "How do you do it?"

Caitlin frowned. "Do what, Rory?"

"Bring the other you out of you."

Caitlin sighed. "You don't want to know."

"Sure I do."

She rolled her eyes, then answered. "It happens when I am scared or angry."

"Oh," Mick nodded thoughtfully. "So if I were to, um . . . " He leaned forward right in her face. "Boo!"

Felicity closed her eyes, thunking her head back against her chair. Harry and Lena exchanged exasperated looks, and both Alex and Winn looked over at Mick incredulously. "Seriously?" Winn asked in disbelief.

"Nice try," Caitlin snorted.

"Boom!" Harry announced.

"Got it!" Lena shouted at the same time.

Both looked at each other, then Harry pointed at himself. "My city."

"Mine's on another Earth," Lena countered.

"You took the neutron bomb reveal!"

Lena huffed. "Touché."

"Thank you," Harry smirked, turning to the others. "Whatever's going on with Kara-X's blood, it's intensifying."

"Worse for her is better for us," Felicity grinned.

"Better for us for tracking her, at least," Caitlin nodded. "We should have her location any minute."

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen_**

Barry and Iris stood in Thawne's vault, looking over images of him as Wells and as the Reverse-Flash. "I can't believe he's back," Barry whispered. "I don't know if I'll ever be rid of him."

"I know," Iris told him. "And I know how much you're hurting."

"I just keep looking for closure, but every time I see him, all I see is – "

"Your mother dying," Iris finished, looking up at him. "You're gonna stop him."

"How do you know?" Barry asked.

"Because you always do," Iris smiled fondly.

"And because we're not gonna let you do it alone," Oliver added as he walked in. "We're getting close on a location."

"And we just got one," Laurel said, and the three turned around to see her walk in, Slade behind her. "Felicity got a match."

"They're at a shipping depot outside Danville," Slade nodded.

"All right," Barry nodded back. "We'll get the band back together."

"You all coming?" Oliver asked.

Slade snorted. "You kidding, kid?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Laurel grinned.

* * *

 ** _Sara Lance_**

Sara picked up her bo staff from where it rested across the S.T.A.R. Labs table, snapping it to full length. She turned around to see Laurel twirl two knives around before placing them in sheaths on her legs. "You ready?" Laurel asked her with a smile.

"Hell yeah," Sara couldn't help but grin.

Laurel grinned back, the two Lances walking out of the room together.

* * *

 ** _Jefferson Jackson/Martin Stein_**

Jax walked into the lab Stein was waiting in, wordlessly holding out his hand. Stein reached for his without hesitation, and the two clasped hands, merging together into Firestorm.

* * *

 ** _Thea Queen_**

Thea slid her sword into place on her back, then picked up her bow, double checking its weight in her hand. She turned around as Malcolm slid his sword into his sheath, then looked up at her. Father and daughter exchanged nods, walking out of the room.

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen_**

Barry took a deep breath as he stood in the cortex, then pulled his cowl on, lightning flickering in his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

Alex slid her brass knuckles into place, clenching her hands into fists, making sure the grip was correct. She rolled her shoulders back, then picked up the two guns that were on the table next to her. She raised them, checking the grip and aims of those before sliding them into the holsters on her legs.

Ready to go, she turned around as Slade finished with the weapons on his body. They walked out of the room at the same time, matching each other's strides effortlessly.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

Oliver finished adjusting his gauntlets, then looked up when he heard a rush of wind. One second Kara had been in front of him in a button-up shirt and jeans, and now she was in full Supergirl attire. "Keep up," she teased.

Oliver snorted. "Angel – "

"Yeah, yeah, superspeed, you don't have it," Kara rolled her eyes as he put his mask on.

Oliver smirked as he flipped his hood up. "You say it like I've told you that before."

"I wonder," Kara mused sarcastically.

Oliver snorted again, picking up his bow. "Let's go."

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson/Malcolm Merlyn/Sara Lance_**

They walked out of the breach room and were joined at once by Alex, Slade, and Barry from the other direction. Malcolm, Thea, and Firestorm joined them a little further down the way. Sara and Laurel were waiting on opposite sides of the hall, and Sara blinked when she saw the suit Alex was wearing. "Is that my sister's suit?!"

"Right," Alex winced, remembering. "Yeah, it is."

"She deserves it, Sara," Oliver told her as the two Lances joined the line.

"That's part of why I was worried about taking it," Alex hissed.

"Oliver's not wrong," Malcolm shook his head. "If anyone between our teams deserves it, it's you."

"Sentimental now, are you, wizard?" Slade raised an eyebrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's _magician_ before you get it right?"

Slade hissed and Malcolm yelped simultaneously, both reaching for the backs of their heads. They turned around to see Laurel step in between them, smiling sweetly. "Are you two done yet?"

"Or are you going to continue being children?" Kara couldn't help but throw back.

Alex and Thea laughed as Oliver smirked. "You heard her," he tossed back as well.

"You're lucky we like you guys," Malcolm grumbled as they walked out of the labs.

"All right," Kara rolled out the kinks in her neck. "Let's go."

"Brace?" Slade turned to Alex, raising an eyebrow.

"Copy that," she nodded.

Sara and Barry blinked, wondering what she meant, when Kara grabbed them by the backs of their suits, taking off into the air. "Oh," Barry blinked. "So that's what that means."

Oliver, Malcolm, and Thea shot grappling arrows into the air, and when three thunks signaled they hit their mark, Malcolm turned to Laurel, raising an eyebrow. "Once more, unto the breach."

Laurel smirked, wrapping an arm around his neck as he put his free arm around her waist, and Oliver and Thea swung off, Malcolm carrying Laurel with him. "That is so weird to see," Sara shook her head in disbelief as Firestorm took off after them.

"Guess we really don't know much about what's happened," Barry shook his head, then turned to Sara. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Sara smiled.

Barry nodded and picked her up, quickly speeding after the others to catch up.

* * *

 **A/N: Hehehe . . . surprise? One thing Earth-X rewrites seem to have is usually Barry instead of Thawne, and additional Freedom Fighters. I think there was only one other rewrite I saw that had additional villains. Hope you're happy with who I chose!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**You know, I love watching fight scenes . . . they're a pain to write.**

 **The heroes go to war with the Nazis here!**

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen**_

Oliver, Thea, Malcolm, and Laurel walked up to where Alex, Slade, and Sara were walking up. "Supergirl and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter," Oliver told them.

Barry ran back behind them, joining the line. "It's done. It's wall-to-wall Nazis in there."

"Alex, Thea, and I will take up breach positions on the northwest corner," Sara said, then smirked at the other girls. "If that's OK with you."

"As long as these three behave," Alex nodded her head towards Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel.

"I take it that means no counting how many Nazis we've taken out?" Malcolm asked sarcastically.

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Now, what gave you that idea?"

"Can we focus on the fact that we're walking into a building that more than likely has a sub-light generator that could already be converted into some kind of superweapon?" Thea glared at them.

"Speaking of super," Barry sighed. "Theirs is our biggest threat."

"Agreed," Oliver nodded, not seeming happy with the idea that meant he had to take down his girlfriend's doppelgänger, even if she was a Nazi. "Let's take her out first."

The others nodded as Kara and Firestorm flew overhead, heading for the base.

* * *

 ** _Winn Schott_**

Winn sighed as he paced the cortex, mumbling under his breath. "Hey," Lena looked up from where she and Felicity were watching the console. "They're gonna be OK."

"I know," Winn sighed, turning around, scratching the back of his head as Iris walked in. "It's just . . . I doubt their Nazi selves care about pummeling on our versions of Oliver and Kara, but . . . do you really think Oliver and Kara will be OK fighting . . . well, _themselves?_ Or Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel?"

"The way I'm looking at it is that if Malcolm and Slade still want to punch Oliver at all, they have the perfect opportunity to," Felicity shrugged.

"Hey, they've got this," Iris told them. "It's gonna be OK."

"God, I hope so," Winn sighed, finally sitting down in his chair.

He quickly jumped back up when Mick trudged in, sandwich in hand. "Mustard!" the arsonist shouted through a full mouth. "You people have breaches, but no mustard?"

"Um," Iris blinked, turning around. "What are you even doing here?"

"Yeah, why didn't you go with them?" Felicity asked.

Mick frowned. "Go where?"

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen/Sara Lance/Laurel Lance_**

Oliver and Slade made their way into the base, Malcolm and Laurel behind them. Oliver held up a hand when he heard voices, and the four of them turned the corner, coming face to face with several Nazi soldiers, all of them aiming at them.

Before any of them could make a move, dark yellow lightning zipped around, throwing Nazis every which way. Barry reappeared in the middle of flying papers, looking around at his work. "Couldn't have left some for us?" Oliver raised an eyebrow as they walked over to join them.

"I'm saving Nazi you for you," Barry snorted. "The rest of them need to work for it."

"Oh, so we _are_ counting?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

"If that's the case, Barry's already got a head start," Thea said sarcastically as the other girls walked up. "Keep up, Dad."

"There's no sign of the Prism," Alex cut in before an argument could happen.

"Well, it's got to be here somewhere," Barry frowned.

Sara looked past them, then tensed, extending her bo staff to full length. "We got incoming."

The others turned around to see Nazis swarm from every direction, and Slade growled, reaching over his shoulder and drawing his sword. Oliver, Malcolm, and Thea all loaded their bows, aiming. Barry looked around, wondering where to run first, when red lightning passing him made the decision for him. Barry immediately ran after Thawne as Oliver and Slade leapt at the Nazis, Malcolm and Thea shooting simultaneously. "One?" Alex turned.

"Two," Laurel nodded.

"Three!" both turned at the same time.

"Oh, God!" Malcolm immediately dropped to the ground, covering his ears.

Sara blinked, only to grunt in pain and cover hers as well when Alex and Laurel screamed simultaneously. The oncoming wave of Nazis went flying with the force of their screams, and Oliver grinned. "Nice one!" he shouted, running forward, Slade behind him.

Sara charged in after them, separating her staff in two and lashing out with her batons. Oliver grabbed one Nazi, tossing him over his shoulder, then fired an arrow into him for good measure. He ducked just in time for Slade to sweep his sword over his head, cleaving it into the Nazi approaching from behind. Slade turned and tossed two more at Alex's feet, the woman firing rounds into both of them before driving one of her brass knuckles into another's head. A whoosh of wind went by her, and she whipped around as a black and blonde blur flew past. "I see – " She quickly ducked another headshot, then drove the claws of her knuckles into the heart of an approaching Nazi. She tossed the soldier to the floor, flipping her hair out of her face. "Their Flash, their Supergirl!"

Sara spun her batons, driving them hard into the Nazis' heads, then heard Malcolm's voice. "Down!" She instinctively dropped to the floor, and two black arrows whistled over her head, exploding midair. Thea jumped over Sara and drove her sword into another Nazi's heart, Malcolm running past a second later. "You good?" he shouted.

"Fine!" Sara nodded, turning to find another Nazi to take down.

Oliver spun around as Barry and Thawne ran past. "Yeah, I see them!"

"Where's their Arrow?" Laurel demanded, looking around before throwing one of her knives.

One Nazi grunted as it hit him in the eye, and Slade paused before giving Laurel what had to be a glare behind his mask. "Nice."

Laurel just gave him a pretty smile before running off, narrowly avoiding the speedster fight zipping all around them.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin Snow_**

Caitlin stormed into the cortex, holding up a yellow jar for Mick. "It was in the fridge," she huffed. "Did you check the fridge?"

"Oh," Mick blinked, taking the jar. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Any word from the team?" Caitlin turned.

"They're over at the shipping depot, but it's just radio silence," Felicity shook her head.

* * *

 ** _James Olsen/Harry Wells_**

"Still nothing," James sighed as he and Harry walked down the hall, heading back to the cortex.

"They might be busy," Harry pointed out, slipping his glasses back on. "Or – " He stopped suddenly.

"Or?" James prompted, looking up from his phone, only to freeze.

"Oh, God," Harry said slowly.

"There is no God," Black Arrow snarled.

Harry took off down the corridor as James burst forward, swinging a punch at Black Arrow. He countered easily, and Harry ran to the end of the hall, slapping the emergency button. Alarms started wailing, and Harry panted, almost doubling over, then paused when he saw black booted feet that didn't belong to Black Arrow in front of him.

He slowly looked up, and his eyes widened when he took in a familiar mask . . . except instead of half orange, it was half red instead. He blanched, then the Terminator slammed the hilt of his sword into Harry's head, knocking him out.

* * *

 ** _Laurel Lance/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen_**

Laurel braced herself for the incoming Nazis, then Kara swept in, blasting them to the ground with a shot of heat vision. Firestorm flew past her, covering Sara's back. Sara used her batons to sweep the Nazis' feet out from under them, then took off running, ducking under storms of bullets. She passed where Slade and Alex were fighting together, their guns in their left hands, alternating between punching and stabbing Nazis and shooting them in the heart or the head. Malcolm and Thea were swinging through the rafters, firing cover shots as Oliver used his bow similar to an escrima stick, smacking Nazis down and firing at them, having to hastily dodge the speedster battle running past him.

When he turned to find a new foe to face, Overgirl dropped in front of him, grabbed him by the collar of his suit, and flung him into a pile of burning crates. "Oliver!" Laurel shouted, making Slade and Alex whip around to see what happened.

* * *

 ** _Mick Rory_**

"Oh, you are kidding me," Felicity's eyes widened when she saw the footage on the console. "You are _kidding_ me!"

"They have their own Deathstroke?" Lena demanded.

"Why not?" Winn groaned. "What, do they have their own Dark Archer, too?"

Mick growled when he saw the footage. "You, you, you, and you, hide," he ordered, pointing to Felicity, Iris, Winn, and Lena.

"What about Caitlin?" Iris asked.

Mick just smirked as he pulled on his gloves. "It's gonna get a lot colder in here."

Caitlin gulped nervously as the four others ran out of the cortex.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

Oliver grimaced in pain when he woke up from his hit with the crates, opening his eyes, blinking when he saw the fight still going on in front of him. Alex, Laurel, and Thea had established some kind of perimeter around him, keeping Nazis at bay. Past them, he could see Sara taking on Overgirl, Kara and Firestorm flying around and causing damage from above. Barry was still flashing around with Thawne, and Slade and Malcolm were scattered around, doing the most damage.

He finally saw Overgirl shove Sara against a post, Sara struggling in her grip. "No!" Laurel shouted, running forward, opening her mouth to scream. Red lightning flashed by, and Laurel went flying into another post nearby.

Oliver grimaced, reaching back into his quiver for the Kryptonite arrow Alex had returned to him (albeit very reluctantly), and fired quickly at Overgirl.

To his disbelief, Overgirl held up a hand and caught the arrow, slowly turning to glare at him through that mask of hers. She flung Sara away, then turned to face Oliver, holding up the arrow. Thawne zipped by again, taking the arrow with him. "Burn," she sneered, her eyes glowing.

Oliver quickly rolled out of the way, and she missed, then Kara flew in, punching her away. "I don't think so!" she shouted.

Oliver couldn't help but grin. He loved his girlfriend so much.

Then there was a hissing noise, and Kara screamed in pain, collapsing on the ground. "Kara!" Alex cried.

Oliver rolled to his feet, eyes wide when he saw his Kryptonite arrow embedded in Kara's shoulder. "That wasn't me!" he immediately yelled, running over. "Thawne had it!"

"Well, he didn't do anything with it!" Thea turned around. "He didn't even pass her!"

Oliver gritted his teeth, working to take the arrow out of Kara's shoulder, hearing her whimper. "Then find their Arrow!"

* * *

 ** _Black Arrow_**

Black Arrow slowly walked into a darkened room in S.T.A.R. Labs, looking around.

In the next second, he flipped over the railing, avoiding a blast of flames. Mick emerged from his hiding place, aiming for the Nazi, but Black Arrow kept avoiding every blast. "Afraid of a little heat?" he growled, aiming to fire again.

Black Arrow shot an arrow right at him, and Mick grunted as he was pinned to the wall behind him. "No," Black Arrow answered, standing from his crouch and walking over. "I'm afraid of nothing."

Mick looked at where his gun lay, then smirked. "Bet you're pretty angry and scared right now."

"I told you, I don't fear anything," Black Arrow growled.

"Actually . . . " Black Arrow quickly spun around, aiming with his bow, but two pale hands landed on it, ice spreading to cover both the bow and his hands, freezing him to it. "He was talking about me," Killer Frost smirked. "Didn't think this through, did you? Just you against us."

Black Arrow looked down at the ice creeping up his arm, then looked back up. "Not just me."

Killer Frost looked around as Terminator dropped from the ceiling, firing right at her. She twisted enough that the bullet went in her shoulder and not her heart, but the damage was done. Electricity crackled from Dark Arrow's gauntlets, shattering the ice and propelling Killer Frost back. "Anyone else want to be a hero?" Black Arrow challenged, looking around, he and Terminator standing back to back.

He completed his turn as Dinah jumped into the room, twirling her bo staff into ready position. Terminator watched Rene stalk up, and both turned around as Curtis walked in, tossing one of his T-spheres into the air over and over. "They wanted to wait, but I didn't think we'd ever get a better entry line than that," Curtis smirked, and the three members of Team Arrow charged the Nazi doppelgängers of Oliver Queen and Slade Wilson.

* * *

 ** _Slade Wilson_**

Slade ducked as a black arrow went flying overhead, and he frowned when he saw Malcolm high up in the rafters, aiming. "Are you trying to hit me, wizard?" he snapped.

"It's magician!" Malcolm yelled. "And I'm nowhere near you!"

Slade paused, quickly ducking behind a pile of crates. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the figure in a uniform similar to those used by the League of Assassins, catching a flash of red as he turned, aiming in another direction. He reached up and turned off his microphone, then called out, "Wizard!"

No response. And Slade knew something was very wrong.

He quickly reached up and turned the mic back on, reaching up to the bandolier around him, coming away with a flash grenade. He threw it at the figure in the rafters, watching it trigger. The figure collapsed on the ground, Slade quickly standing and stalking over. "What the hell did you do that for?" Sara demanded, taking a quick look from where she was disarming one of the Nazis. "What happened to you and Malcolm getting along?"

"We do!" Malcolm responded, and Slade snarled when the response didn't come from the man on the ground. "Or try to, at least!"

"We do," Slade growled, drawing his sword and pointing it at the figure on the ground, finally noticing that he couldn't see Malcolm's eyes – instead, all he saw were the red lenses similar to those on the masks worn by Black Arrow and Overgirl. "Oliver, your doppelgänger isn't here. They have their own Dark Archer!"

"They _what?!"_ Thea demanded.

The Magician flipped off the ground faster than Slade expected, and he barely got his sword up in time to block the downward swipe aimed at his head. Slade went on defense as the Magician used both his sword and his bow, making Slade have to block both at the same time. A black arrow came from nowhere and punctured the Magician in the shoulder, and he turned as the Earth-1 Malcolm charged, drawing his sword as he swung his bow over his shoulder. Slade quickly ducked out of the way as Malcolm engaged his doppelgänger, the two moving at lightning speeds.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

Alex spun around, shooting as Thawne ran in circles around her, then yelped when he grabbed her and tossed her through the air. She landed not on the ground, but in Barry's arms, and she blinked, surprised. "Thanks," she whispered, winded.

Barry nodded, setting her down, and he braced himself as Thawne ran around again. Kara's heat vision narrowly missed him, then she landed on the ground, staggering slightly as she reached up to her shoulder. When Thawne ran by, she reached out with her uninjured arm and tossed him away. Barry and Alex watched in shock as the evil speedster crashed into the ground, then turned to Kara to see her panting and reaching up to her shoulder, her fingers still coming away red.

* * *

 ** _Black Arrow_**

Dinah went to scream, but Terminator immediately swung his sword her way, making her stagger back and raise her staff to counter. As Terminator and Dinah dueled, Black Arrow clubbed Curtis in the stomach, making him cry out in pain in collapse, then he whirled on Rene, flinging him over his shoulder.

One of Dinah's swings missed entirely, and Terminator grabbed her by the arm, and Dinah yelped as he flung her to the ground, hard enough to knock her out. He spun around and sliced into the back of Rene's leg, making him collapse, and Black Arrow's bow hit him in the head, knocking him out. Both descended on Curtis at the same time, Black Arrow knocking him out with a kick to the head.

* * *

 ** _Malcolm Merlyn/Oliver Queen_**

Malcolm ducked under his doppelgänger's overhead swing, gritting his teeth as he was backed up to where the other heroes were starting to gather, Thea supporting Laurel, Oliver supporting Kara. "Wolf!" he shouted. "One! Two! Now!"

Alex ran forward, screaming at the top of her lungs. The sound waves hit the Magician at full force, knocking him back and away, sending him into a pillar nearby. Malcolm panted, backing up the rest of the way, then nodded at Alex gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alex nodded.

"Any other God awful doppelgängers we need to worry about?" Thea asked, looking around, then winced. "No offense, Dad."

"None taken."

Loud stomping got their attention, and everyone turned to face where it was coming from. "What the hell is that?"

Kara's eyes bugged wide when a sleek silver robot stomped up, a bright green stone in its chest. "Metallo!"

"Is that – ?" Slade narrowed his eye.

The robot fired a shot from its center stone, and a burst of green hit Kara head on, catapulting her away from Oliver and across the floor. "Kara!" Oliver shouted.

Thea and Laurel spun around as Overgirl landed in front of them, then Thawne sped to stand in front of Barry and Alex. The Magician was back on his feet quickly, bow and sword held at his sides. The heroes all looked around, wondering who to take on first, when Firestorm flew past, bringing his arm back to launch a fireball. Metallo swatted Firestorm away like a fly, and Sara watched in horror as Firestorm crashed into one of the columns in the center of the room, Jax and Stein flying across the room and hitting the ground hard.

The Earth-Xers took the distraction, and Thawne zoomed forward, knocking Alex, Sara, and Malcolm into the air. Overgirl shot forward, taking out Slade, Thea, and Laurel, then launched Oliver across the room, Thawne taking Barry.

Oliver winced, attempting to roll onto his side, when Thawne deposited an unconscious Barry nearby. Overgirl landed in front of Oliver and folded her arms, looking down at him. "Hate to do this to that handsome face, but . . . "

She turned expectantly to Metallo as the robot came to her side, and it raised its hand, bringing it down hard on Oliver, knocking him out.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, at least you guys got a long chapter. That's something, right?**

 **Next chapter should be the end of the Part 2 episode of "Crisis!"**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Sticks pretty close to the end of the actual episode, but with four additional heroes, two additional villains, and another relationship to add to the scene, it was a bit more difficult than I expected. Hopefully you guys still like it!**

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers**_

Oliver woke with a start and immediately regretted it, wincing when he felt how sore he was. He took a moment to take a breath, then asked, "Is everyone all right?"

"We're gonna have to work on your definition of 'all right,' Oliver," Sara responded dryly from his left.

"Fine, kid," Slade answered further down the line.

"I'm gonna use Quentin's words," Thea added from somewhere on Oliver's right. "A little north of pissed off."

"Yep, that makes two of us," Malcolm grimaced.

"Three," Laurel chimed in.

"Yo, Grey!" Jax shouted. "You good?"

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy," Stein grumbled, but other than that, he sounded fine.

Kara whimpered slightly as she sat up. "Kara?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Can I _please_ have one year when I don't get hit by Kryptonite?" she seethed, trying to move her shoulder. "Ow!"

"Well, I guess that proves a theory." Oliver tensed when he heard Malcolm's voice, but not his, and he looked up to see the Magician walk up, take off the veil covering his head, and deactivate the mask covering his face. He found himself looking right into Malcolm's cold eyes. "You _are_ weaker than her."

Malcolm growled in annoyance. "Now I _really_ know what it's like to see yourself in the mirror."

The Magician snorted. "At least I wasn't the cause of my son's death."

Slade snarled in his defense. "Says the one who was perfectly capable of being there to prevent his."

"I'd have thought you'd have been right there in the church with him," Laurel smirked. "Or were you too much a coward to even join?"

The Magician's eyes turned even colder as he slowly turned to Laurel. Something flashed from his hand, and Laurel cried out in pain when a knife pierced her collarbone, just narrowly missing her neck. "Laurel!" Sara shouted.

"You don't get to even _speak_ about him," the Magician seethed, narrowing his eyes at Laurel. "Don't you even open your mouth again."

"What did she ever do to you?" Alex snapped.

The Magician just sneered, and anything else he would have said was cut off by slow clapping from above them. Everyone twisted to see Thawne walk up, cowl and mask off. "Well, here we are," he grinned smugly, chuckling. "This is fun. For me," he added, turning to Barry. "Not so much for _you._ All the times you've killed me, and now here all I have to do is kill you _once."_

"Don't tell me you're gonna monologue," the Magician scowled.

"You had your moment," Thawne narrowed his eyes. "Let me have mine."

"Well, at least you two don't get along, it looks like," Sara snorted.

Malcolm blinked, looking at her. "When did I ever get along with a speedster?" He twisted, trying to see to Barry. "No offense!"

"Not sure if it's taken or not!" Barry rolled his eyes.

"Enough, you two!" Overgirl's voice shouted, making both of them turn as she walked up. "Enough."

Alex threw a glare up at Thawne. "Hey, you might want to listen to her. We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these . . . " She looked at the sleek silver device around her neck in addition to her Wolf Howl. "Dog collars on us first."

Thawne grumbled, but straightened as Overgirl stopped by the Magician. "Now I know what it feels like to hate myself," Kara whispered.

"She's not you," Laurel told her.

"Mmm," Overgirl turned to consider Laurel, and Oliver didn't like the look on her face at all. "No, she's not. Hurt by one little arrow to the shoulder?" She laughed, walking forward. "That's pathetic." She stopped in front of Laurel, and her face twisted in an ugly sneer. "And so are _you."_

Laurel yelped in pain when Overgirl threw a sharp right hook, making her head hit the wall behind them. "No!" Kara shrieked.

"Stop!" Oliver yelled as Overgirl continued to punch Laurel back to the ground, the meta struggling to stay upright. "Stop it!"

"Leave her alone!" Sara shouted.

Overgirl sneered and brought her fist up one more time –

"General!"

The familiar yell made everyone freeze, including Overgirl, her fist still raised. "She – " she began.

"I know exactly who she is," a Slade in entirely black gear with red plates walked in, mask under his arm. "I know what she's done." He stopped behind Overgirl, looking down at Laurel with narrowed eyes. "And I know she's _dead."_ That made Laurel's eyes widen. "And this one will be, too," Terminator continued, looking at Overgirl. "Do you remember?"

Overgirl curled her lips into a smirk. "Very well."

"Then you know as well as I do that this one's death will be just as satisfying," Terminator smirked as well. "Don't make it as . . . _simple_ as this."

Overgirl looked down at Laurel before giving her one last uppercut, then stood up. "You're lucky," she hissed.

"Yeah," Laurel spat blood on the ground, glaring up at Terminator. "Don't expect a thank you."

Terminator snorted. "I wouldn't accept it anyway."

"I agree with you, little one," Slade glared nastily at his Nazi counterpart. "Now I _really_ know what it's like to hate myself."

"Let me guess," Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Some version of Deathstroke."

"My former unit before I was reassigned to the top of the Reich," Terminator smirked. "I took on the other name they called me."

"Terminator," Slade guessed.

"Which makes you the Magician," Kara guessed, looking at Malcolm's doppelgänger.

When he nodded and smirked, Malcolm snorted. "Something funny about that?" Barry asked in annoyance.

"I could make several annoying comments right now, but the only thing I'm thinking is that I _told_ you it's magician," Malcolm threw Slade a look.

"Now?" Slade glared at him. "Seriously?"

"Shut up!" Laurel groaned.

Overgirl's eyebrows shot up, but then Black Arrow entered the room. "Well done," he looked over the heroes against the wall.

"It wasn't a problem," Overgirl said smugly, turning towards him, only to blink and stagger suddenly. Terminator and the Magician both turned in concern, but Black Arrow got to her first. He reached out and grabbed her arm firmly, slowing her collapse to the ground. She took shaky breaths, swallowing. "The pain," she whispered hoarsely, making Kara narrow her eyes. "The pain . . . I don't know how much longer I can bear it!"

"It's all right," Black Arrow soothed. "It's all right. You're gonna be all right, because we found her. We found her . . . " He looked past Overgirl to Kara, Overgirl turning to look at her doppelgänger, too. "And now we have her." He turned back to Overgirl, giving her a firm nod. "I love you," he whispered. "Now, very soon, this nightmare will be over, and I'll take you home. So _stand."_

Overgirl took a shaky breath, then swallowed and rose to her feet. Black Arrow made sure she was good, then nodded. She nodded back, and Black Arrow turned to Thawne as he walked over to join them. "S.T.A.R. Labs is secure," he told him.

Thawne nodded in response. "If you hurt my friends," Barry began.

"We _did_ hurt your friends," Black Arrow nodded as the five lined up in front of them. _"I_ really enjoyed hurting your friends."

"Are they alive?" Oliver asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Yes," Black Arrow nodded. "Yes . . . for now." Oliver narrowed his eyes at that, but Black Arrow continued. "We need your Kara's cooperation. Well, we don't _need_ it. It would be preferable. But for the time being, you especially are more valuable as leverage."

Kara blinked, confused. "What do you want my sister for?" Alex looked around the others.

"To save my life," Overgirl answered, then blinked mockingly at Kara. "That's your little 'mission statement,' isn't it? Help people, save lives? Well, now's your chance."

"What the hell do you need her for?" Malcolm narrowed his eyes.

"The General is dying," Thawne answered.

"Was that the problem with her blood?" Thea asked.

"She's been exposed to too much solar radiation," Alex nodded in realization.

"Yes," Overgirl nodded, seeming annoyed with herself. "Like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun."

"But we can save her," Black Arrow smirked. "We're _going_ to save her. All we need is a new heart. And luckily, on this planet . . . " His gaze settled on Kara, who froze in shock. "We found the _perfect_ donor."

All the blood drained from both Kara's and Oliver's faces as four people around them erupted. "No way in hell!" Laurel yelled.

"Even just _saying_ that is suicide!" Malcolm growled.

"Keep your hands off her!" Slade snarled.

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Alex was the loudest of them all.

She also seemed to be the one Overgirl wanted to comment on. "Mmm, such loyalty," she purred, tilting her head, then snorted. _"My_ sister tried to kill _me."_

"That's why you stole the Prism?" Barry looked around. "So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara, and cut into her?"

"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs," Overgirl smirked.

Oliver growled low in his throat, making his doppelgänger turn to him. "I'm gonna kill you," he spat.

Black Arrow snorted. "Nah, you won't."

"You don't think?" Oliver snapped. "You, of all people, don't think I won't because of what you're doing?"

"And yet if you were in this exact same position," Black Arrow narrowed his eyes. "If _your_ Kara was dying this exact same way, what would _you_ do to save her? No matter what the cost, there is _nothing_ I wouldn't do to save mine."

"Your wife is dying," Oliver countered. "You want to cut into my girlfriend to take her heart. We both want to save them."

"Except _you_ chose the high road," Black Arrow retorted. "You . . . and them," his gaze went to Slade and Malcolm, both of whom narrowed their eyes. "The only thing about you that I could even possibly respect is your dedication to her. But you . . . " His gaze went to Laurel, who lifted her head high, despite the pain she was obviously feeling. "The only thing that would make me happy to see you is if I could get the pleasure of seeing you die again." He scoffed. "Someone else deserves that pleasure this time around."

Overgirl sneered at Laurel before following Black Arrow off, Terminator and the Magician right behind them, Thawne in the rear. Kara struggled to try and get her restraints off, the others doing the same, when Metallo fired a ray of Kryptonite energy at them, knocking them all out again.

* * *

 ** _Iris West_**

Winn poked his head around the corner, looking through the hallway, then sighed. "It's safe," he whispered.

"Oh, thank God," Iris breathed as she, Felicity, and Lena joined Winn in walking down the hall. "I thought we were gonna die."

Felicity nodded. "If I had a dime for every time I thought that, I – " She blinked. "I'd have $2.40. I really thought I'd have more than that."

Winn swallowed. "It was Oliver and Slade, but it wasn't Oliver and Slade."

"It was Oliver and Slade in the High Castle," Felicity nodded.

"This is crazy," Lena swallowed. "Multiple Earths, aliens, doppelgängers from the Third Reich? What else is coming?"

"That's exactly what wakes me up at night," Iris sighed.

"How do you ever get back to sleep?" Felicity asked.

Iris shrugged. "Barry's by my side."

"Kara would probably say the same thing," Winn nodded.

Lena frowned, tilting her head. "Shut up," she whispered.

"Well, obviously it would be Oliver instead of Barry, but – "

"No, no," Lena a finger to her lips. "Shut up."

Iris bit her lip, following Lena down the hall. She squeaked when she saw black-clad figures just past them, and Lena plastered herself to the wall, the others behind her. "We're not alone," Felicity whimpered.

Lena inched forward again, and the four looked around the corner, eyes widening when they saw Nazis march into the pipeline, carrying Dinah, Curtis, and Rene over their shoulders. "Stalag S.T.A.R. Labs," Winn whispered.

Iris swallowed. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

The next time Oliver came to, he inhaled dust when he tried to take a deep breath. He coughed, wincing as he rolled over. He heard others coughing around him, then Alex's panicked voice. "Where's Kara?"

"Kara?" Malcolm bolted upright, twisting and trying to see.

"Kara!" Laurel quickly rolled to her knees, then groaned and lurched forward, reaching for her eyes.

"Hey," Slade reached out to her, supporting her before she fell back to the ground.

"They're gonna kill her!" Alex looked around, a wild look in her eyes.

"That's not gonna happen," Oliver immediately shook his head.

"Oliver's right, Alex," Sara nodded. "We're gonna get her back."

"We just need to figure out where we are first," Oliver looked around.

"Yeah . . . " Jax slowly stood, looking around. "About that . . . "

The others got to their feet, looking around at the others in striped uniforms milling about. "This is . . . somewhat disconcerting," Stein swallowed.

Thea whipped around when she heard the sound of a gate closing, and she frowned when she saw they were enclosed in a chainlink fence. "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't think this is our Earth," Jax answered.

Laurel held onto Slade as he helped her stand, then swallowed when she caught sight of their captors. "Ladies and gentlemen . . . welcome to Earth-X."

The others turned to see Nazis marching past the fence, and Oliver swallowed hard, realizing getting back to save Kara would be so much harder than they knew it would be before.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus concludes the Arrow portion of "Crisis on Earth-X." To be continued with the Flash part of it!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**To the guest who says I seem afraid of changing anything . . . I could be slightly. Too much change could mean I'm getting in over my head, which for me, is never a good thing. I've already added Slade, Malcolm, Laurel, and Thea into the group of heroes on Earth-X, and that's a whole lot of people to adjust to. I have a reason for adding Earth-X Slade and Malcolm, and it's not just to have them fight their counterparts. And if you're disappointed and don't like this, that's OK. I know I can't satisfy everyone with my fanfiction. I can hope that I do, but I know it's not a realistic one. Whatever the case, thank you for being honest and not being scathing.**

 **To everyone now, welcome to the Flash portion of "Crisis!" Hope you guys enjoy the beginning!**

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen**_

"So this craphole's Earth-X," Sara grumbled.

"Wells was right," Oliver looked around, already horrified by the fact they were in a prison camp.

"He usually is," Barry nodded.

"It's hard to believe a place like this actually exists, on _any_ Earth," Alex swallowed.

"I wish I shared your sentiment," Stein sighed. "But in all my travels to distant times, one thing which sadly remains constant is men's ability to feel hatred for other men."

Jax watched Nazis march prisoners past them, and he squinted. "Stars and triangles?"

"Badges used to identify purported crimes these people have, quote on quote, 'committed' to land in here."

Barry grimaced, tugging at the collar around his neck, and Thea looked around at the prisoners surrounding them. She saw one man with short hair, then looked at the badge he wore. "What's the pink triangle for?" she asked him. "What did you do?"

He looked down at the triangle, then looked back up at her. "I loved the wrong person."

Alex gulped and looked down at that, able to guess what the prisoner meant. "We got to get out of these things," Sara looked down at her cuffs. "Transmute us out."

"With pleasure," Stein nodded, turning to Jax, and the two clasped hands.

Except there was no burst of flames signaling the merging of Firestorm. Jax and Stein looked at each other in confusion, then Barry shook his head. "I can't vibrate through them, either."

Slade sighed. "Power dampening collars."

"Which means we'll probably scream ourselves hoarse before we do something," Laurel sighed.

"Not even activated," Malcolm shook his head, peering at Alex's Wolf Howl. "They would have cut the power somehow."

"So why are we wearing them, then?" Thea looked around at those without powers.

"Doesn't matter," Sara sighed, looking around. "There's too many guards here anyways."

"They're gonna kill my sister!" Alex protested.

"No, they're not," Oliver shook his head. "We're gonna get back to our Earth before then."

"How?" Jax looked around. "We don't even know how we got here."

"No, we don't," Oliver conceded. "We're gonna figure it out, then we're gonna find a way to get out of this place, and we're gonna get back to the people we love."

Malcolm and Slade nodded in agreement, and Barry sighed. "I hope everyone else is OK."

* * *

 ** _Cisco Ramon/Dinah Drake/James Olsen_**

Cisco jerked slightly when he heard a banging sound nearby, and he groaned. "What?"

"Rip Van Ramon awakens!" Harry announced dramatically from the next cell over, continuing to bounce his ball against the wall.

Cisco turned his head, then frowned, realizing his face was against glass. He backed up slightly, frowning when he saw where he was. "This doesn't look like a wedding."

He heard a muffled Canary Cry from a few cells over, then heard James call from above. "You missed quite a bit, Cisco!"

"All you need to know," Harry continued bouncing his ball, "is that you are locked in one of your fabulous anti-metahuman cells with the rest of us, and we can't escape."

"Of course we can't," Cisco grumbled, slumping against the wall. "That's what I designed them for, genius!"

"Good command of the obvious," Harry snorted.

"Boys," Caitlin warned.

"Is that a ball?" Cisco narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Is it bothering you?"

"Yes." Harry smirked and kept at it, trying to bounce it even louder. "God!" Cisco groaned, backing up and kicking the neighboring wall. "Hey!"

Dinah groaned, putting her hands on her hips. "Are they gonna do that the whole time we're in here?"

"Probably," Caitlin admitted.

"They're acting like geeky versions of Slade and Malcolm," James snorted. "They'll be at it the entire time for sure."

"It hurts! Cut it out!"

"Cut what out?"

"Oh, my God," Dinah closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the glass. "They totally are."

James sighed, leaning against the glass as Harry and Cisco continued to bicker. "Told you so."

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara's eyes were way too heavy as she started to come to. She winced when she found herself staring into a bright red bulb, then heard a whirring sound approach. "S.T.A.R. Labs," Harry sighed, and Kara blinked, realizing the red light was completely blanketing her. She shot upright, only to panic when she found herself strapped down to a hospital bed, and she was now in a blue gown instead of her suit. "You know," Harry continued, rolling over in a wheelchair as Kara continued to struggle, trying to get free. "I, uh . . . I built this place with my own hands and called it home for fifteen years. And do you know what?" Kara frowned at Harry, then abruptly realized Harry didn't need a wheelchair at all, and he certainly hadn't been on Earth-1 for fifteen years. The man with Wells's face stood up and took off the glasses, sneering as he walked over. "I hated every minute of it."

"Where are my friends?" Kara demanded, feeling her heart rate skyrocket.

"Your friends," Thawne smirked. "They're on Earth-X. I wouldn't worry about your 'friends' too much because they're not going to be alive much longer."

Kara swallowed as Thawne turned away, and she turned back to her restraints, yanking and pulling. With every failed attempt, her heart rate got worse and worse. A dark chuckle made her whip around. "Oh, honey," Overgirl crooned as she walked up. "It's because of the red sunlight. And trust me, it'll make you weaker than you can possibly imagine."

Kara swallowed hard, closing her eyes. Rao, the last time she had been in a lab like this, helpless and without powers . . . it had been when Cadmus had had her for three weeks. She opened her eyes when she heard Overgirl make a pained noise, and she turned to see Overgirl stagger back slightly, blinking. Thawne held up his hand, raising an eyebrow. Overgirl took a few breaths, then held up her hand back, signaling she was all right. "You did all this just – " Kara swallowed. "Just to get me? Do you know how many innocent people you killed?!"

"Their lives to save mine?" Overgirl smirked arrogantly. "Well, they should feel honored!" Kara gaped at her in disbelief, then tried to force her way out of the restraints again. When they didn't give, she collapsed back on the sheets, panting and screwing her eyes shut as Overgirl laughed at her weakness. This wasn't Cadmus . . . it wasn't green Kryptonite. No, this was much worse. These were Nazis and red sunlight. Oh, what she would do to have a rescue like before. "It's a strange sensation, isn't it?" Overgirl asked, sitting on a table nearby like she was a queen. "Feeling vulnerable?"

Kara just swallowed hard, looking at her. "And it's just gonna get worse," Thawne smirked, walking up, and Kara gulped when she saw the surgical scissors he twirled. "Because this red sunlight? It's softening you up, until pretty soon, I'm gonna crack you open like a walnut." The blood drained from Kara's face at that, and Thawne continued. "Then I'm gonna take your healthy heart. I'm gonna put it in her." Kara turned to see Overgirl smirk at her. "Which means we should probably get you going," Thawne added to Overgirl.

"Good," she sat back up. "That'll give me time to talk to . . . " She smiled darkly. _"Myself."_

Kara tried hard to keep her breathing together in front of the two, instead opting to roll so she wasn't looking at either of them, but found herself glaring into a bright red light instead. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Yes, this took the cake for the worst lab she had ever been in, and she hadn't even been here for very long!

* * *

 ** _Iris West/Lena Luthor_**

High above in the vents, Iris and Lena backed away from the grating to where Felicity and Winn were. "Did you hear that?" Iris whispered. "Everyone else is on Earth-X."

"And Kara only has a few hours before they go full Mengele on her," Felicity swallowed.

"If she doesn't have a panic attack first," Lena shook her head. "I don't know how she's kept her composure this long already. She doesn't have fond memories of being in a lab, guys."

"Then we gotta stop them," Winn said decisively.

"Got any ideas?" Felicity looked around.

"It's not my Earth!"

"It's your hero on the line!"

"No, really? I had no idea, thanks!"

"Hey!" Lena hissed, making both turn to her. "I'm all for team tech and all that, but we need to stop the meaner, Nazi versions of Kara's boyfriend and overprotective brothers, and then there's those two with superpowers, and we can't do that when you're arguing!"

Winn swallowed hard. "Sorry."

"I'm scared for her, too," Lena assured him, putting a hand on his arm. "We'll figure something out."

"I might have," Iris whispered, looking up. "We might not even have to stop them. We just need to get to the pipeline and get Cisco. He could turn off all the power to the building and breach us out of here."

"Do you know how to get to the pipeline from here?" Felicity asked.

Iris looked around, then blinked. "I think so," she started to smile.

"Lead the way, McClane," Felicity grinned.

Iris hurried past Felicity and Winn, Lena behind her, and the two others brought up the rear, heading for the pipeline.

* * *

 **A/N: It's all Earth-X next time! Let's just say . . . it ain't a happy family reunion.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A family reunion on Earth-X . . . that definitely isn't all sunshine and rainbows, especially in the case of one metahuman who has no idea what she's done.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen**_

An alarm started wailing over the pen, and Malcolm and Thea winced, reaching for their ears. "Move!" Nazis shouted, and the others had to shuffle around as prisoners started organizing quickly. "Move!"

"I don't like the looks of this," Stein said nervously, watching Nazis enter the pen.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Slade shook his head, moving Alex in front of him.

"What are we doing?" Barry asked the man Thea had spoken to.

"It's roundup time," he answered.

"Roundup for what?" Sara scowled.

The prisoners had all moved to the back, and a line of armed Nazis walked forward to Oliver, Barry, Sara, Alex, Slade, Malcolm, Laurel, Thea, Stein, and Jax. "Get in line, now," one ordered.

Thea sneered at them, but when Malcolm took her arm, she reluctantly joined him in line. The others joined them, watching the line of Nazis in front of them keep their guns aimed at them. "You'd think we're a threat or something," Laurel remarked, then raised her hands when several guns shifted to aim at her. "Sheesh, what did I do to all of you?"

"My guess is whatever you did to make the others pissed at you," Oliver said quietly.

Laurel scowled, but didn't say anything further. It was a good thing, too, because her jaw dropped open when she saw the man in a long leather coat walking through the gate. "So these are the _heroes,"_ he sneered.

"Yes, Sturmbannführer," one of the Nazis responded.

"Oh, my God," Thea breathed in shock as Quentin Lance's Nazi doppelgänger approached.

Sara stepped forward, swallowing hard as she watched the Sturmbannführer approach. Laurel was just behind her, speechless. The Sturmbannführer stopped in front of Sara, looking at her long and hard before scoffing. "Blonde hair, blue eyes," he identified. "This is Nordic perfection! Why would you align yourself with the unpure?"

"Because I like men," Sara answered, lifting her head high. "And I like women."

The Sturmbannführer stared at her before huffing. "You know, I had a daughter who looked just like you, with similar compulsions." He reached out, touching Sara's cheek, then snarled, shoving her face away. "And I expunged that _filth_ from my family line forever!"

Sara sank her teeth into her lip as the Sturmbannführer growled. "But you," he slowly turned to Laurel, who took a deep breath of her own, adjusting her stance so she was as tall as she could be. "When the Reichsmen told me who you were, I couldn't stomach the thought." He walked over, and instinctively, Laurel took a step back, feeling the anger and fury radiating off the man. "How could I? One daughter who had compulsions . . . was _nothing_ compared to a traitor of the Reich!"

All the color drained from Laurel's face as whispers started among the prisoners. "Silence!" one of the Nazis shouted.

"Traitor?" Barry whispered in disbelief.

"I thought I recognized her face," the prisoner behind them whispered, and they turned to see he was looking at Laurel in a mixture of awe and . . . sympathy? "But to hear who she is . . . "

"It was because of you I ascended to Sturmbannführer in the first place," the Sturmbannführer hissed, grabbing Laurel's jaw in his hand, not caring when she hissed in pain. "And it was because of your actions that made me have to work for it again!" He growled, narrowing his eyes. "I had the pleasure of watching you die before. I'm proud to have the honor to be the one to give the order this time."

He released Laurel, only to backhand her, sending her stumbling back. It was Barry who supported her this time, reaching out to help her as Sara hastily backed up. "Hey," he whispered, helping Laurel stand, wincing when he saw the finger-shaped bruises forming on her jawline. "I got you."

"Bring them all!" the Sturmbannführer ordered, pointing at the prisoner behind them. "And him!"

"Move, now!" one of the Nazis ordered, their safeties clicking off. "Go!"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, moving forward as ordered. Barry helped Laurel along until she could walk without him, and from there, Sara stuck close to her side. The others joined the line after them, walking out into the field away from the pen. "Not to be an alarmist, but if we don't have an escape plan, I suggest we get one immediately," Stein hissed.

Oliver looked to where Slade and Malcolm were in the line, then twisted his wrist, working on his cuffs. Getting the idea, both men started doing the same thing. Barry looked at Oliver out of the corner of his eye, waiting. When Oliver tensed, he turned around at the same time he did, and the ten heroes turned to charge the Nazis.

Except the Sturmbannführer held up a remote of some kind, and Laurel yelped in pain as she fell to her knees, writhing as electricity from the collar laced up and down her body. She heard similar cries from Thea and Alex, and yells of pain from Malcolm, Barry, and Jax. Eventually, the electricity stopped, and Laurel squeezed her eyes shut, bent over double. "Up!" the Sturmbannführer barked angrily. Laurel winced, trying to stand, then a gentle but firm grip on her arm helped her up. Startled, she looked up to see it was Barry who had helped her once again, and he nodded to her as she took a shaky breath, turning back to look at the doppelgänger of her father, who couldn't seem to look at her without looking like he wanted to murder her with his bare hands. "Go," he sneered.

"Come on," Barry whispered.

Laurel swallowed and nodded, walking with Barry's help towards where the ground sloped off. When they reached it, Laurel nodded again, and Barry released her arm. "Thank you," she whispered.

Barry looked surprised by the statement, but he nodded in return. "Turn around," the Sturmbannführer ordered, and almost simultaneously, the eleven in line did. The Sturmbannführer walked up to Oliver, considering him, before huffing. "I know you are not him, but I cannot stomach the sight regardless."

Oliver blinked in confusion, but the Sturmbannführer reached up and yanked a black bag of some kind over Oliver's head, blocking his face entirely. "The hell does he mean by that?" Thea looked up at her father in confusion as the Nazi turned and walked back to the line of soldiers.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Malcolm narrowed his eyes.

"Ready!" the Sturmbannführer growled, and the line of soldiers walked forward, aiming at the eleven in line.

Alex swallowed hard, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kara," her voice cracked as she took a deep breath.

Slade and Malcolm steeled themselves, and Thea swallowed. "I'm glad we had the time we had," she whispered to Malcolm. "After the island."

A ghost of a smile formed on Malcolm's face. "Me, too."

Slade and Laurel just exchanged glances, and Laurel let out her breath before standing tall again, and Slade nodded, impressed by her courage. Both turned back to face the Nazis, the Sturmbannführer himself drawing a sidearm and aiming right at Laurel. "Aim!" he yelled.

Guns clicked along the line of Nazis, and Sara braced herself for the hail of bullets –

A familiar blast of bright blue energy hit the line of guns, along with the crackle of ice. The Nazis all dropped their guns, and the Sturmbannführer lowered his, surprised. The line of heroes all turned to see a familiar man in a fur-lined coat and protective glasses turn to them. "I hate fire!" he declared.

" _Snart?!"_ Barry, Stein, Jax, and Sara asked at the same time, Oliver quickly reaching up to pull the bag off his head.

"About time!" the prisoner at the end of the line grinned.

"Kill them all!" the Sturmbannführer yelled, bringing his gun back up, aiming at Laurel.

Slade ducked around Oliver, he and Barry grabbing Laurel at the same time, yanking her down to avoid bullets flying at her. Oliver, Malcolm, Alex, and Sara charged the other Nazis, using their cuffed hands to grab them by the necks, using them as shields against the other Nazis. "Take cover!" Oliver shouted.

Stein, Jax, and the other prisoner ran to hide where the ground sloped. "Go!" Slade gave Laurel a small push.

Laurel scrambled and ran, Barry right behind her. Snart's doppelgänger stood in front of them, firing more cold shots after the fleeing Nazis, giving the other heroes the chance to run and join their comrades. He fired one last blast at the watchtower over the pen, blowing it up in a shower of sparks. He caught a glitter on the ground, and he grinned, picking up a key ring before running to join the others.

He had barely joined them when the prisoner glared at him. "Hey, you're cutting it close."

"I thought that was great timing," Snart grinned, making Sara, Stein, and Jax stare at him in confusion. "And I really enjoyed the pun!"

"So you're Leonard Snart's doppelgänger?" Barry asked.

"No, _I'm_ Leonard Snart," Snart corrected. "But you can call me Leo." He paused, looking Barry up and down. "That is a _fantastic_ outfit. Did you make that?"

Barry's mouth opened, but no sound came out, and Oliver did a double take, looking at Leo in shock. "Is he seriously _flirting_ with you?" Malcolm couldn't help but grin.

"I'm surprised you're not getting along with him," Sara couldn't help but say.

"Why would I get along with him?" Malcolm frowned. "It's the first I've met him." When the three Legends looked around at each other hesitantly, Malcolm scowled. "Will one of you explain why you keep thinking I've met people I haven't?"

"Can we get these bastards off us first?" Slade snarled, holding Laurel in front of him as she ducked to avoid bullets.

"Leo?" the prisoner prompted.

"Right," he put his gun down, taking the key ring and looking at his collar. "Time to make you shine, buddy!"

"Uh," the prisoner winced, having to crane his neck awkwardly to allow Leo to unlock it. "You, uh . . . you might want to close your eyes."

"Why?" Jax frowned.

"Oh, wow!" Thea flung her arm over her eyes as light seemed to explode from the man's body. "OK . . . wow!"

Stein watched the man fly into the air, then looked at Jax. "Well, I believe he just answered your question."

The man flung a large blast of light at the Nazis thinking it would be a good idea to try and get another shot at the heroes. They went flying, the grass singed from the man's blast. He hovered back to the ground, landing as the other heroes stood. "Come on," he grinned at them, the light fading from him. "Let's go!"

Oliver got his voice back first. "Where are we going?"

"To our base," he answered like it was obvious.

"Your base?" Sara repeated dubiously.

"And – and who are you?" Alex tilted her head.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing about you all," the man pointed to all of them.

Leo turned when he heard the Sturmbannführer shouting back further away. "You might have to tell us on the way," he drawled.

"Yes, please," Laurel nodded immediately.

The man jogged off, leading the way, as Malcolm helped Thea up out of the ditch, Barry and Slade helping Laurel, the rest of them running after them before the Nazis could get the chance to shoot at them again.

* * *

 **A/N: It's back to Earth-1 next time!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Recommendation: never work on schoolwork with a migraine. And yet, I whipped this up instead . . . guess that's one way to say you've accomplished something.**

 **Once again, schoolwork is taking priority for me. Midterm is approaching, and that means tests that really affect my grade. I would much rather get good grades on those with not so frequent updates for this than get bad ones and have my excuse be "I was writing fanfiction."**

 **Anyway, Team Tech starts to plan, and Supergirl and Overgirl have a chat . . . it doesn't go the same way it did in the episode.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Kara Danvers**_

If Thawne didn't hurry up and do the surgery already, Kara's heart was going to pound so quickly it would burst, and he wouldn't even get the chance to save Overgirl.

Kara stared up into the red light shining down on her, her teeth sunk into her lip to keep from crying. Rao, this was so much worse than Cadmus. At least all Cadmus had was green Kryptonite to hurt her. Here, a red sun was rendering her completely vulnerable, and _anything_ could hurt her now. And Thawne was going to cut her open, take her heart . . . make her bleed.

A whimper escaped her as she weakly tried to get off the bed again, but the restraints held her back. She closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

"You're looking more human." Kara took a deep breath before opening her eyes, seeing Overgirl look her over. "Scared, helpless, pathetic . . . _inferior."_

Kara glared at her. "We're not that different from them."

"Oh, please!" Overgirl scoffed, walking towards the foot of her bed. "We're everything they want to be. Blonde, white." She turned around, smirking arrogantly and holding out her arms. "Aryan perfection."

"I'm not like you," Kara glared. Now she had an outlet for emotions, and if it was arguing with her Nazi doppelgänger, so be it. At least she was a distraction. "I don't think I'm better than everyone else."

"You should," Overgirl tilted her head. "You are. You're a _god_ to them. You could have been living like one."

Kara snorted. "Like you?"

"Yes, like me!" Overgirl laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "They want someone to bow to, to worship, to lead."

It was such a pose similar to one Kara used herself, but to see it on her evil self just looked so wrong, it made Kara taste bile in her mouth. "What you're doing is not leading," she shook her head. "It's r _uling."_

Overgirl nodded in agreement, watching Kara struggle again. "Yes, it is," she agreed. "They're like ants, Kara."

"They shouldn't fear us for what we can do," Kara told her. "They should rely on us when they need us."

Overgirl growled, holding up a hand. "Oh, spare me the Good Samaritan crap."

Kara glared at her as she walked around to the other side of the bed. "I'm not gonna take advantage of anyone just because I can."

Overgirl narrowed her eyes, walking over to her. "The world isn't made better by protecting the weak. It's made better by getting rid of them." Kara stared at her, not giving her a reaction, and Overgirl scoffed. "You really _are_ pathetic. You know, I saw you at the wedding. You . . . and Oliver." Kara tensed, and Overgirl smirked. "Well, _that_ got a reaction. Please. I don't know how your Flash never noticed. It was obvious."

"Says the one who's married to her version," Kara couldn't help but fire back.

"Oh, is _that_ why you can't look at me?" Overgirl raised an eyebrow. "What, your Oliver doesn't have the guts to ask you?" She rolled her eyes, sitting on the bed. "There was no mention of you before . . . 2016? Yes? And then suddenly, these last four months, he can't be seen without you. Where in between there did he get you?"

Kara froze, closing her eyes. "You don't want to know."

"Oh, I don't?" Overgirl tilted her head. "I'm getting your heart. I'd like to know when it fell in love with the doppelgänger of the man _I_ love."

Kara squeezed her eyes tighter, swallowing hard. "Hell," she finally ground out, inwardly cursing when she heard her voice crack.

There was no response from Overgirl. For a moment, Kara thought she had finally said something her doppelgänger couldn't counter with. Then – "Project Cadmus."

Kara's eyes flew open and she stared at Overgirl in disbelief, unable to keep the shock out of her voice. "What?" she stammered. "How – ?"

Overgirl just swallowed hard, and Kara could have sworn she saw a flash of something in her eyes. Was that _sympathy?_ Whatever it was, Overgirl's features quickly returned to their normal sneer, but as she stood, she looked down at Kara. "Hurry up," she called to Thawne. "The sooner I get her heart, the better."

Kara gawked after her doppelgänger as she left. That . . . that had not been what she had expected from her at all.

* * *

 _ **Lena Luthor**_

Down in the hall leading to the pipeline, grating in the ceiling suddenly popped open. Lena stuck her head out, looking around before smirking. "Clear!"

She dropped to the ground, followed by Iris, then Winn and Felicity. "I know bad guys have inopportune timing, but this is, like, the worst timing _ever,"_ Felicity swallowed as Iris ran to the control panel.

"Yeah, tell me about it, sister," Iris snorted, tapping quickly on the screen. "Barry and I were just about to get married!"

"Well, the only good side to this is that now we know what would ever happen if Oliver and Kara did a one-eighty and went all evil on everyone," Winn tried to smile.

"Yeah, masters of the universe," Lena rolled her eyes. "Which I would not want to be a part of if they followed Nazi doctrines!"

"That would be why I didn't include that part in the good side!"

"How is knowing their evil characteristics _good?!"_

Before Winn could respond, bullets narrowly missed his head and Lena's ponytail. She yelped, and the four of them backed away from the wall as two Nazis appeared in the entrance to the pipeline. "Stop!" one ordered, both approaching with their guns raised. "Hands in the air!"

"Raised," Winn stammered, holding his up. "They're raised!"

When the Nazis seemed to focus on him, Lena lunged for the wall. As they swung back to her, Lena yanked a pipe off the wall, spraying smoke in the Nazi's faces. As they shouted in pain, Iris and Winn jumped forward, grabbing their guns. Iris threw a sharp right hook, knocking her Nazi out while Winn jammed the gun into his Nazi's head, and both crumpled to the ground. "Whoa," Felicity's eyes widened.

"There's the D.E.O. agent training," Lena grinned at Winn.

"That was _extremely_ badass," Winn grinned at Iris.

"Same to you," Iris grinned back, offering her gun. Winn tapped hers with his, then Iris turned to the pipeline. "Cisco?" she shouted.

"Hey!" his voice yelled back. "Guys, we're trapped in here!"

"We're gonna get you out of here!" Felicity promised, she and Lena going over to the door.

Iris ran to the controls again, finding the key to unlock the door, only to groan when it turned red. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Felicity asked.

"I can't open the blast door!"

"So they're trapped?" Lena demanded.

Iris nodded miserably, and Felicity ran over. "I'll send an SOS to the Legends," she said, pulling up a new screen.

"How long will it take for them to get it?" Winn asked.

"Depends where they are in time," Felicity sighed.

Winn and Lena exchanged glances. "They're in the Stone Age," Winn whispered.

"Oh, God," Felicity blanched.

"That's too long," Lena closed her eyes.

"Here," Winn pulled up his own screen.

"Who're _you_ calling?" Iris frowned.

"Remember how I told you Harry and I have been working on refining communications back and forth between universes?" When Iris nodded, Winn continued. "Before the wedding, Kara texted me. Oliver brought his extrapolator with him, and told her he wanted her to stay for a while afterwards. They breached back to our universe to drop her extrapolator back off with someone she trusted."

"J'onn," Lena breathed, eyes lighting up.

"Exactly," Winn nodded. "So all I have to do is send a message to Kara's extrapolator and hope J'onn gets it in time."

"And if he doesn't?" Felicity swallowed.

"We can't wait that long," Iris shook her head.

Lena took a deep breath. "Then I guess it's up to us to save Kara."

* * *

 **A/N: Bit short, but there's a lot happening on Earth-X next time.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**The heroes meet the Freedom Fighters, Sara makes a realization, and Oliver gets to be his threatening, overprotective self.**

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen/Sara Lance**_

Oliver stepped out of the elevator, followed by the rest of the heroes, Leo, and the prisoner introduced to them as Ray Terrill, looking around at the familiar room. "I guess we're in Earth-X's Star City," he remarked.

"I have to say, that's one hell of a story," Ray eyed them as they walked into the room. "You're a speedster," he pointed at Barry.

"Yeah," Barry nodded, looking around.

"OK," Ray looked between Stein and Jax. "You two turn into the burning man."

"Yup," Jax confirmed.

"You are the evil turned good doppelgänger of the New Reich's most well-known traitor," Ray turned to Laurel.

"I'm still processing that," Laurel muttered, Alex patting her shoulder.

"And you three," Ray turned to Oliver, Slade, and Malcolm, "are the good doppelgängers of the Führer and his top assassins and Reichsmen."

"Of course we would be," Slade snorted.

"I'm still processing the fact you're the Führer," Malcolm grinned at Oliver.

"I'm still processing the fact this Earth even exists," Oliver rolled his eyes. "Back on topic, please?"

"Seconded," Thea raised her hand.

"All right, then," Leo leaned against the table, looking at them. "You still haven't told us which Earth _you're_ from. Clearly, it's not this one."

"Uh, I'm from Earth-38," Alex held up her hand.

"Earth-2," Laurel waved hers.

"And the rest of us are from Earth-1," Barry finished.

Leo's eyebrows shot up. "Earth-1?" he repeated, then looked at Ray. "Well . . . golly."

Jax frowned. "Am I missing something here?"

"I'm from Earth-1, too," Ray explained.

"If you're from our Earth, then you know how we got here, don't you?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea," Ray nodded, reaching behind him for a tablet. "I think you guys . . . " He pulled something up and held the tablet up for them to see. "Came through this."

Slade frowned. "A temporal gateway?"

"It's like a breach, just more stable and larger," Laurel nodded.

" _Much_ larger," Malcolm whistled, impressed.

"So we have a way to get back," Alex smiled.

Oliver nodded. "So where is this thing?"

"It's actually not too far from here," Leo answered.

"22.3 kilometers, to be exact," Ray pitched in.

"Well, we'd drive there," Leo shrugged.

"Good," Oliver looked between them. "So take us to it."

Ray winced, then shook his head. "Can't do that."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, followed by Alex, and Sara looked over when she saw Slade and Malcolm stiffen. "Why?" she asked before any of them could say something they might regret.

"Because the gateway's in a facility guarded by a not-so-small army of Nazis," Ray answered.

"Yeah, well, we've faced worse, so . . . " Jax shrugged.

"Look, it's our only way home," Barry told them. "We're going through it."

"Nobody's going through anything!" a familiar voice behind them stated, except in a much colder and sterner voice. Oliver and Alex whipped around at once, followed by Slade, Malcolm, Laurel, and Thea, and all of them watched as a more rugged version of Winn Schott walked up, his eyes narrowed. "Because we're blowing it the hell up."

" _Winn?"_ Alex and Oliver asked at the same time, Alex's jaw falling open, Oliver blinking in confusion.

"Please," Leo walked past them. "Freedom Fighter General Schott."

" _General_ Schott?" Alex repeated faintly.

"Yeah," Schott narrowed his eyes at her. "And who are you?"

"God, this Earth just keeps screwing with my head," Thea rubbed her forehead.

"Preaching to the choir," Malcolm exchanged glances with Slade.

"They're new friends, from Earth-1," Leo explained.

"They're on our side," Ray assured him.

"Except for the part where you want to blow up our only way home," Thea scowled.

"We don't exactly _want_ to," Leo amended.

"Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by Nazis," Barry told them.

"The Nazis that want to cut open my sister," Alex nodded. _"Our_ sister," she amended, gesturing to Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel, all three of whom nodded in agreement, making Sara do a double take and look at Alex in shock. She had never heard _that_ little detail before. Although, when she thought about the way they had reacted when Black Arrow had revealed what they wanted Kara for . . . she could see the key characteristic of sibling overprotectiveness. She frowned, considering Slade and Malcolm again. Siblings, huh? Well, they certainly had the bickering down. "We have to get back," Alex finished.

"Eliminate that facility, and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from _your_ enemies," Stein nodded.

"I'm sorry, but we've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years," Schott shook his head. "We cannot wait any longer. This is our only chance to separate the Führer from his army. We are trying to turn this war around."

" _You_ are gonna leave _our_ Earth at the mercy of the five psychopaths who have ravaged _yours!"_ Oliver countered angrily, then turned to Slade and Malcolm. "No offense."

"You included yourself in that, kid," Slade reminded him.

"But none taken," Malcolm shook his head.

Schott scowled. "Wait, why do these men look exactly like the Führer and the Reichsmen I am trying to _kill?"_

"You wanna try?" Malcolm narrowed his eyes as Slade growled.

Oliver just sank his teeth into his lip and turned around, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, fingerless gloves," Sara stepped forward before any of them could blow up at the man. "All we are asking is for a little bit of time. Let us get into the facility and through that gateway."

"The gateway is guarded by fifty Panzer Xils, fifty Sturmtigers, and one hundred Schutzstaffel officers," Leo informed them. "Not the best odds, maybe."

"I'll take them," Oliver and Alex said at the same time.

"No!" Schott glared at them both. "You will not!" He turned to Leo and Ray angrily. "We are blowing up that gateway _right now._ Final order!"

He stormed off past them, Barry shaking his head in disbelief. This was far from the Winn that was currently back on Earth-1. "Sorry he's a little rough around the edges," Leo sighed apologetically, "but he _is_ the general, and he's issued his commands."

Alex fumed, then turned to go after Schott. "Hey, hey, hey," Ray ran over, blocking her way. "You won't change his mind. No one does."

"Look," Alex narrowed her eyes. "On _my_ Earth, he and I are like family, and he would do _anything_ to help my sister."

Ray opened his mouth, but Leo stopped him. "Ray, let her try."

Ray sighed, then moved off to the side. Alex nodded curtly and walked past him. Barely a second later, Oliver went to follow her. "That might not be a good idea, Ollie," Thea warned.

"He definitely won't help someone who looks like the Führer," Ray agreed.

"It may be her sister on the line," Oliver narrowed his eyes to slits. "But it's the woman _I love_ that's going to die if he doesn't. That will be on _him_ if we don't make it back in time to safe her. So get out of my way, _now."_

Ray swallowed, then looked nervously at Leo. He just quirked an eyebrow in reply, not making a move to help him. When Oliver walked after Alex, Ray didn't try to stop him again. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that he's talking about his version of the Führer's wife?" Leo drawled.

"He really needs to put a ring on her already," Thea remarked.

"Yeah, that's if we get back," Barry couldn't help but throw a glare in the direction Schott had gone.

"If we don't, I know who's going to be bleeding from his ears," Laurel scowled.

"There's gonna be a line," Slade growled. "And it starts behind Oliver."

Sara folded her arms, leaning against another table and looking down at her boots. So far, this adventure was one surprise after another. First Slade and Malcolm fighting on _Oliver's_ side at the church, then pitching in against the Nazis. Now here they were on overprotective mode about getting back to Kara, who was apparently their sister. And if Kara was anything to go by, she thought of them as her brothers. "You really _have_ changed, haven't you?" she finally looked up at Slade.

He looked back at her. "I don't think I can ever make up for what I did while under the influence of the mirakuru," he told her. "That doesn't mean I can't try."

And for the first time in years, Sara managed to give him a small smile. "That sounds like the Slade Wilson I knew."

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

Alex looked behind her when she saw Oliver catch up to her. "You don't have to do this."

"I wouldn't be telling _you_ that," Oliver pointed out.

Alex conceded the point with a nod, and together, they walked up to where Schott was reviewing blueprints of some kind. He heard them coming and scoffed. "You two don't seem to know how to take an order."

"That's because I'm used to giving them," Oliver deadpanned.

"Ditto," Alex nodded. "You can't do this, Winn."

" _General Schott,"_ he raised his voice, turning to them; neither backed down. "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this planet has been at war for _generations._ We are _tired._ These men are dying for the same causes their _grandfathers_ did!"

"We are not asking you to surrender," Oliver watched him walk around the table. "Just let us get back home before you destroy that thing. We're just asking for a little time."

"Time is what I can't give you!" Schott snapped at him, and Oliver glared right back at him. Whether Schott looked at him like that because he looked like the Führer or he was just annoyed, he didn't know. Frankly, Oliver didn't care, either. Schott took a deep breath, then explained. "They have a weapon. A doomsday weapon, powerful enough to affect other worlds. It has to be eliminated."

"Winn," Alex swallowed, walking over to him. _"Please."_ She put her hand on his arm, and he tensed, but she didn't let go. "The Führer on your Earth, the people that you hate, they're going to kill my sister if you don't let us get back to save her." He seethed, but let Alex continue. "On _my_ Earth, my sister is your closest friend. She's saved you countless times. You would do _anything_ to help her. You would do anything to help _each other,_ no matter the risk, without question. That's probably what he's doing back there, trying to save her, right now. So all I'm asking for is a chance, _please!"_

"Would this sister of yours happen to look exactly like the Führer's wife?" Schott asked icily. Oliver growled angrily, making Alex cringe, and Schott sighed. "Look, I am sorry about your sister, and about your Earth, I truly am . . . but today, I have the chance to protect _my_ people, _my_ Earth. My decision stands!"

"Winn!" Alex cried as he walked off.

Oliver took in her devastated face, then narrowed his eyes and walked after Schott. "Is it because she's the look-alike of the Führer's wife?" he demanded, stopping the man dead. "Or are you really not going to give us a chance?"

"Excuse me if I don't want to go on the word of the man who looks exactly like the man who's the reason my world is hell!" Schott snapped.

"I don't care if I do!" Oliver snarled. "The only thing I have in common with that monster is that I would do _anything_ to save the woman I love! And that woman is the _exact_ _opposite_ of my doppelgänger's wife! Do you know why?" He plowed through Schott before he could even open his mouth. "My brother in all but blood was injected that sent him on a mad rampage on my home city. He _killed my mother_ in front of me and my sister. I didn't know if I could get the man I used to know back. My sister's father was responsible for me losing _my_ father, for me being lost at sea. He was responsible for the death of my best friend, my former love, and I could even trace my sister's near death back to him! I never wanted to trust him ever again! And a woman who's from another Earth, who looks like a woman I used to love, manipulated me into thinking I was the original her. She teamed up with an enemy of mine to take away everything I loved. I nearly gave up on her." He walked closer, narrowing his eyes. "Kara didn't," he hissed. "She didn't know _any_ of them, but she gave them a chance. It didn't matter if people thought they had the blackest of hearts. Kara saw something in them that none of them did. Now I trust them above anyone else, except me and her sister, to protect her. That's the kind of people they've become because of her." He folded his arms, seething. "That's the woman you're refusing to help us get back to. And if you're the reason she dies . . . I'll be back with an army of people who would gladly avenge her death. You'll be the first on our list."

Schott swallowed, and feeling his point was made, Oliver spun on his heel and stormed back towards the others.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers/Oliver Queen_**

Thea sighed as Alex walked back, wiping at her eyes. "I'm guessing _General Schott_ didn't give?"

"No," Alex sighed. "At least, not to me."

"Twenty bucks says Oliver's threatening the hell out of him right now," Malcolm remarked.

Slade rolled his eyes. "None of us are going to take that bet."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd win, _wizard."_

"Even on this Earth, it's _magician."_

"Can the two of you ever stop bickering like children?" Sara couldn't help but ask.

"No," Alex, Thea, and Laurel snorted at the same time.

"Hey!" both men protested.

"See?" Alex gestured to them. "Point made."

"I like our Winn much better," Oliver announced as he walked back over, a scowl on his face.

"I've only known him for a few days, and I agree," Stein frowned.

"So we're stuck here?" Jax groaned.

"I'm up for just storming the bloody gateway," Slade looked around.

"That makes two of us," Oliver nodded.

"Three," Alex held up her hand.

"Four," Malcolm pitched in.

"Five," Laurel held up her hand.

"No offense, but it's really weird to hear you talk about her like that," Ray looked at Laurel.

"Why's that so surprising?" Laurel frowned.

"Does this have to do with her doppelgänger being a traitor?" Barry asked.

"You don't know?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Golly. I'm actually surprised she's even here."

"Why?" Thea frowned.

"I would have thought Overgirl would have crushed her skull with her bare hands."

"OK, I do _not_ need that image," Sara grimaced, putting her hand over her eyes.

"What did I even do?" Laurel asked, looking between them. "Apparently I'm a traitor, but . . . what did I _do?"_

Leo and Ray exchanged uneasy glances. "That bad, huh?" Jax asked.

"It's bad," Leo admitted.

"Then tell us," Barry looked around. "Better to know the entire story than be left in the dark."

Leo sighed, looking Laurel in the eye. "Because if there's one thing the Reich hates more than traitors . . . it's someone who stabs them in the back."

A pin dropped could have been heard, there was utter silence among the visitors. "Explain," Oliver said quietly, his eyes narrowed. _"Now."_

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the backstory of the Earth-Xers. Looking forward to what you guys think of it.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Leo shares with the heroes how they've gotten to this point on Earth-X. Or, the story of how BlackOver came to be and the fate of Earth-X Laurel Lance.**

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen/Leo Snart/Barry Allen**_

Leo looked over at Ray, but he shook his head. "You know the story better than me," he held up his hands.

Leo sighed, looking back to the others. "To fully explain, you need to hear the whole thing," he said. "And it's a long time."

"Well, thanks to your general, we're not going anywhere any time soon," Thea scoffed.

Leo conceded the point, sitting down on the edge of one of the tables. "Well, in order to differentiate between everyone, let's stick with their names, shall we? Your doppelgänger," he looked at Laurel, "called herself Black Banshee."

"Black Canary, Black Siren, Black Banshee," Malcolm mused. "I see a pattern."

"Nearly everyone in the Reich knows how the New Reichsmen began," Leo began, leaning back. "Black Arrow's parents were high-ranking members of the Nazi Party. Prometheus's father, as you know, is one of the best assassins there is. Black Banshee's father was, at the time, one of the highest-ranking members of the SS. They all grew up together, practically inseparable. Still, considering the political power the Queen family had in the Nazi Party, it was believed Black Arrow and Black Banshee would be married off to each other."

"There's a surprise," Thea rolled her eyes.

"Thea," Oliver groaned.

"The thing is, Black Banshee let that thought consume her," Leo continued. "Whether she actually loved him or believed she loved him, that's the question. But that's the problem with the Nazis – no matter where they come from, they love the idea of power. And with Black Arrow on track to become one of the highest generals in the Reich, even to succeed the title of Führer, he was the epitome of power." He folded his arms. "Everyone knows how the Danvers relocated to the capital of the Reich, too. The adults were top-ranking scientists within the Reich, and when Overgirl landed, they saw an opportunity to gain more favor. And they certainly did – Drs. Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers were given some of the top facilities in the Reich, while their daughters entered the highest training program offered. Coincidentally, it was the same Black Arrow, Prometheus, and Black Banshee were in. Black Arrow and Prometheus actually seemed scared of Overgirl – "

"No surprise there," Sara smirked, remembering how Oliver reacted during the Dominators.

Oliver didn't skip a beat. "Shut up."

Leo smirked. "But Black Banshee saw another opportunity for power. She, along with Overgirl's sister, encouraged Overgirl to use her powers more, make people fear her. As time went along, they became as close as Overgirl and her own adoptive sister. When the Reich announced they were going to try an experiment involving a particle accelerator, Overgirl was the first to encourage Black Banshee to volunteer. That was when she got the power of a sonic scream."

"Again, a pattern," Malcolm noted.

"Anyway, that made them even closer," Leo went on, ignoring Malcolm had ever spoken. "With their combined powers, Overgirl and Black Banshee were one of the most feared combos in the Reich, like Black Arrow and Prometheus." He smirked. "Then Black Banshee's sister was caught . . . with Overgirl's."

Alex choked on air. _"What?"_ she coughed as Thea clapped her on the back.

"I know, right?" Leo grinned. "Imagine how delighted their all-powerful sisters were to learn that tidbit of information."

"Not very," Sara guessed, she and Alex exchanging glances.

"Not at all," Leo agreed cheerfully. "Black Banshee's father was the one who caught them. He was able to kill his own daughter, but Overgirl's sister escaped before he could kill her. That, everyone believes, is when things truly started to get strained between the most powerful women in the Reich. Both were angry their sisters defied Nazi doctrines, but Black Banshee seemed colder towards her partner after that, probably because while her sister died, Overgirl's didn't. And who knows? If the Danvers hadn't moved, perhaps her sister never would have died in the first place."

"OK, so that might have been when things started," Jax folded his arms. "What actually _did_ happen?"

"Well," Leo crossed one leg over the other, "six years ago, Black Arrow was sent on a solo mission out into the North China Sea."

Oliver stiffened. "Lian Yu," he whispered.

"Oh, so that exists on Earth-1," Leo raised an eyebrow.

"I was stuck there for five years. I was rescued six years ago, actually."

"Golly," Leo remarked. "Well, anyway, Lian Yu was home to the prison camp for the worst of the worst. And no one truly knows what happened while he was there, but whatever happened, he never responded when he was supposed to. It sent the entire Reich into a frenzy. His biosensors indicated he was still alive, but they were unable to track him. Black Banshee became more unstable, always screaming for people to find the man she claimed to love, but she never actually did anything. And then one day, Overgirl suddenly left the complex much, _much_ faster than anyone had ever seen her fly before. Turns out, while Black Banshee was talking the talk but not walking the walk, Overgirl was working with a top forensic scientist in the Reich to find a way to get Black Arrow back."

That made everyone jump. "Forensic scientist?" Barry echoed hoarsely.

"Yes," Leo smirked. "And that forensic scientist would later become the New Reichsmen medaled speedster by the name Blitzkrieg. Let me guess . . . are you a forensic scientist?"

Barry swallowing was all the answer he needed. "The parallels are uncanny," Stein mumbled.

"Well," Leo continued, "Blitzkrieg developed a serum to enhance the solar radiation in Overgirl's blood. When used, it maximized Overgirl's powers to their full potential. It enabled her to hear Black Arrow's heartbeat from the other side of the world, and she flew off to find him herself, alone. The next thing the Reich knew, Overgirl was signaling for them to come and find them. They found her, all right, along with Black Arrow . . . and an SS assassin they thought long dead."

"This world's version of me," Slade guessed.

"Exactly," Leo nodded. "Still, no one knows what happened to Black Arrow and the Terminator while they were on the island together, but the Reich reported every prisoner they had was dead. Either turned into ice sculptures and then shattered, or their hearts ripped from their chests, or skulls crushed, or completely melted. Overgirl had killed every single prisoner there."

"Oh, my God," Alex held a hand over her mouth, looking ready to vomit. "Kara . . . "

"I'm going to guess Black Banshee wasn't happy Overgirl saved the day," Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

"Give the man a medal," Leo gestured to him. "In fact, she wasn't just upset Overgirl saved Black Arrow – she was livid when Black Arrow started to pay attention to the Kryptonian who rescued him. Suddenly Black Arrow and Overgirl were taking mission after mission together, and gained more kills together than the previous duos combined. Prometheus and Black Banshee just couldn't keep up, and the metahuman just grew more unstable to the point she was gaining more kills than Prometheus. It earned her an even worse name – the Bloody Banshee."

"That's . . . " Stein tried to come up with a word to say.

"Disturbing," Laurel said.

"Thank you, yes, it is."

"No, I'm saying _I'm_ disturbed by that, and I was a killer before I left Chase."

"Well, yes, Black Arrow seemed to agree, because the next thing the Reich knew, Black Arrow was courting Overgirl," Leo smirked. "And to those not in the know, the stories of how the Bloody Banshee turned traitor are limitless."

"And you know?" Barry asked.

"Of course I know," Leo smirked. "She was recruited by a former associate organization of the Freedom Fighters to hand her over. The Bloody Banshee was approached by Overgirl's sister, of all people. She was working with the organization, giving them everything she had on Overgirl and her Kryptonian biology, to discover a way to kill her. The only thing is, they needed the Kryptonian herself. So the Bloody Banshee made a deal – if Overgirl's sister developed a serum similar to the one Overgirl uses to enhance her powers, except hinder them instead, she would turn Overgirl over to them."

Oliver bristled. "And this organization's name was Project Cadmus."

Leo's eyebrows shot up. "My, my, my. Are you sure you don't know this story?"

"I know this story," Oliver closed his eyes as Alex turned away, tears in her eyes. "It's almost exactly like mine and my Kara's."

Leo sighed. "Well, then you can probably guess what happened."

"Overgirl's sister developed the serum, and the . . . Bloody Banshee . . . swapped it out with the original serum," Oliver's fist clenched. "And when Overgirl took it, she was helpless."

"Got it in one," Leo nodded. "The Freedom Fighters allied with Cadmus and attacked the Reich, prompting Overgirl to take what she thought was the serum that could help her win. Instead, Overgirl was powerless to stop the Bloody Banshee from screaming her into unconsciousness and delivering her to Cadmus."

"Oh, God," Malcolm swallowed as Laurel turned white as a sheet, swaying on her feet.

"Hey," Barry quickly took her arm, he and Sara helping her sit down. "We got you."

"For some reason, the Bloody Banshee thought she could sway Black Arrow back to her after that," Leo rolled his eyes. "Except Black Arrow completely ignored her and vowed revenge against whoever took his beloved from him. He knew that with the serum she'd been taking, there was no way she could have been overpowered, so he went to find who tampered with the serum. Blitzkrieg came forward to help him, and they found the syringe Overgirl used before she was taken. He was able to identify it was not the serum he had made, but he recognized the work of a former scientist – Overgirl's sister. The Bloody Banshee also made a critical mistake, one she was so overconfident about she never noticed – she touched the syringe with bare hands. Blitzkrieg was able to pull her prints. Needless to say, that made Black Arrow snap. He and Blitzkrieg took her down themselves, locking her away without her powers and leaving her to stew. That was when the New Reichsmen were formed – Black Arrow recruited Blitzkrieg first, then three generals he trusted most – Prometheus, the Magician, and the Terminator. The five stormed Cadmus themselves, and while Black Arrow, Prometheus, the Magician, and the Terminator slaughtered everyone in their path, Blitzkrieg recovered Overgirl and gave her the correct serum. Overgirl crushed her sister's skull herself, and Black Arrow put an arrow through the director of Cadmus's eye, killing her instantly."

"Lillian Luthor?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"The last name's right," Leo told her. "Her name was Lena Luthor, though."

Alex blanched. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Lena is one of Kara's best friends," Laurel said in shock, trembling. "Oh, my God . . . "

"Well, the Freedom Fighters lost a valuable ally, and the Reich made it very clear what happens when one of their own betrays them," Leo looked at her sympathetically. "When Black Arrow and Overgirl married a few days later, Black Arrow gave his new wife a very special wedding gift . . . he carved the Bloody Banshee's heart out right in front of her and gave it to her."

Laurel's eyes blew wide, and her breath started coming in gasps. "You're joking," Jax's eyes were wide as Alex sank into a crouch, whiter than Sara's suit.

"I wish," Leo said grimly. "I told you it was bad."

"Laurel," Barry quickly put a hand on the back of Laurel's head. "Bend over, head between your knees. That's it."

"Just when I think I can't be even more disgusted," Oliver shook his head, horror plain on his face. "I couldn't imagine ever killing Laurel."

"Well, can't say the Führer wouldn't do anything to save his wife," Leo shrugged.

"As we know," Slade said bitterly. "They're going to kill our little sister."

"How did that happen anyway?" Sara asked, looking at Leo.

"Yeah, she said something about flying too close to the sun," Jax nodded.

"Ah," Leo grimaced. "Well. That's exactly what happened. The Freedom Fighters attacked the New Reichsmen one time, and Overgirl attacked from the sky. The next thing we knew, she was plummeting to the ground screaming bloody murder. Black Arrow called off the attack, and we didn't hear from them again for weeks. That was when we discovered the Bloody Banshee had, in a way, won against Overgirl. The serum Overgirl's sister made destabilized her cells when she took it. When she started taking the correct serum again, normal amounts of solar radiation started becoming poisonous. One flight that normally would have been safe suddenly poisoned her to the point she started becoming unstable."

"That was why she wanted to kill me," Laurel said faintly. "I was the one behind killing her."

Leo nodded. "We took hope in that finally there would be a way to bring the New Reichsmen down. But suddenly, Blitzkrieg was gone, never to be heard of again. Then there was a new general in the New Reichsmen . . . another speedster, this one in a yellow suit."

"Thawne," Barry growled.

Leo nodded. "Then they took the gateway, and, well . . . obviously you know the rest of the story."

Oliver shook his head, scoffing. "I don't know what's worse – that this Earth actually exists, or that I just heard a more twisted story of how Kara and I got together."

"I know what's worse for me," Laurel gulped. "The idea that I killed Kara."

"You didn't kill her," Malcolm shook his head instantly. "You're not the Bloody Banshee, Laurel, just like Kara isn't Overgirl. You wouldn't do that to Kara, and she knows that."

"Does she?" Laurel asked bitterly.

"If Kara really thinks of you as a sister, absolutely," Barry nodded, making Laurel look at him in surprise. "Like I said, I only faced you the once, so I don't have much to go off of here. But ever since the three of you walked into the cortex, you've done nothing but help us and be overprotective of Kara. She knows you care for her, she knows you won't do anything to her." He looked up and around. "So I say we find a way to get back to our Earth, and get back to the people we care about." He looked at Leo and Ray, who both looked surprised. "Whether you help us or not is up to you. I'm getting back to my fiancée."

"I'm getting back to my sister," Alex stood up.

"And I'm getting back to the woman I love," Oliver threw a glare in the direction of Schott. "Whether the general likes it or not."

Leo and Ray watched the heroes disperse, all in agreement, and Leo raised an eyebrow. "Well, this will be a joy to tell him."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, it took me a long time to come up with this. I only decided to include Earth-X Barry/Blitzkrieg literally just the other night. Hope it was believable to everyone.**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Everyone's having feelsy chats this one. Because if Jax, Stein, Alex, and Sara were talking, why shouldn't everyone else?**

* * *

 _ **Jefferson Jackson**_

Jax walked around the Freedom Fighters base, looking for anything that could help them escape, when he heard a voice he really didn't want to hear behind him. "You know, I'm getting the feeling you don't like me very much."

Jax groaned, closing his eyes. He didn't need this right now. "Oh, go away."

"Oh, now I _definitely_ know you don't like me," Malcolm quipped, though he did keep his distance, even as he followed Jax around. "I'd even say you're avoiding me. Is this because of the whole supervillain thing?"

"Yeah, maybe it is," Jax kept his back to the man.

"Hmm. I'd believe that . . . if you didn't seem at ease with Slade and Laurel. So I don't think it's the supervillain thing."

"Do you ever shut up?" Jax finally glared at him.

"If I need to," Malcolm quipped. "But considering we could be attempting a suicide run on a gateway to get back to my little sister, I'd like to know why you avoid so much as even looking at me."

Jax scoffed, turning back around. "I don't have time for this."

"Really? Because we're not going anywhere. And since I've never even met you before – "

"That's because you don't remember!" Jax burst out angrily, spinning around. "That's the problem!"

"I don't _remember?"_ Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "I think I would."

"Because Sara wiped your mind afterwards," Jax scowled, folding his arms.

"Of course she did," Malcolm sighed. "Great. What did I do? I assume something dangerous to the timeline or whatever."

"You want to know what you did?" Jax narrowed his eyes. "Fine. You were recruited by Eobard Thawne and Damien Darhk to find a spear that could rewrite reality. And you guys succeeded, after you found a version of Leonard Snart before he died." Malcolm blinked, opening his mouth, but Jax plowed on. "You rewrote reality and turned all of us into your . . . _minions,_ is the only word I can describe it. And the only reason I'm standing here right now is because the Legends that survived that future came back to the current team to try and stop it from happening. You know who wasn't with them? Amaya, Ray . . . and Grey."

Malcolm swallowed. "Jax – "

"You, Darhk, and Snart showed up to fight us," Jax continued. "And you know what you did? Shot Grey and I out of the sky, and you were about to kill him when the other version of me jumped in front of Grey. You killed him." Malcolm blanched, and Jax shook his head. "So excuse me for not wanting to trust the man who tried to kill Grey."

Jax guessed he had the rare pleasure at seeing Malcolm speechless as the assassin tried to come up with something to say. Malcolm finally swallowed and managed to speak again. "Do you know _when_ exactly this was?"

Jax thought, then shook his head. "Your hand was cut off by then, I know that."

Malcolm closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, pacing. "After Oliver beat me, then." He scoffed softly. "And before Lian Yu." He turned around. "Jax, I don't know how I can apologize if I can't remember – "

"I probably wouldn't be able to accept it now, anyway," Jax retorted.

Malcolm flinched slightly. "But that's not who I am now."

"Yeah, you and the others keep saying that," Jax huffed. "And maybe Sara's come around to Slade. Maybe she'll come around to you. It'll take more than talking the talk to get me to believe that."

"Then here's what I'm going to do," Malcolm turned to him. "You want me to prove I've changed? I will. You better get used to having me at your back, Jax."

"What?" Jax snorted. "You killed me and nearly killed Grey, now you're gonna make sure we don't get killed?"

"Got a problem with that?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Unless you have a better idea."

When Jax didn't say anything, Malcolm held out his hands in a helpless gesture before walking off. Jax sighed and turned back around, only to hear Stein's voice behind him. "Perhaps a . . . hopefully lighter conversation, Jefferson?"

Jax closed his eyes. Of course Grey would find him, too. "Uh, Grey, I'm busy, man."

"Yes, I can see that," Stein walked quickly to walk alongside him. "But I was hoping you might take a moment away from your . . . heavy . . . discussion with Malcolm Merlyn and your ruminations on dystopian alternative history to accept my apology. I may be a learned man, but I am not always an astute one. I think I was just so thrilled with the reality of my imminent departure that I neglected to consider your feelings."

"Look, man," Jax turned to him. "I'm not trying to take you away from your family or nothing – "

"You _are_ my family!" Stein cut into him, turning to him as well, looking surprised Jax hadn't included himself. Jax blinked, then looked down, a small smile on his face as Stein looked long and hard at him. "Long before I unexpectedly found myself with a daughter, I found myself unexpectedly with a son."

"Yeah, I know," Jax nodded. "I just – "

"You know?" Stein repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You know, do you? Look around you." Jax did, around at the Freedom Fighters, as Stein continued. "We're standing in one of the darkest places imaginable, yet somehow I'm optimistic. Do you know why?"

"'Cause you're a crazy old man," Jax smirked.

"Yes," Stein nodded, then blinked and hastily shook his head. "No!" Jax snickered, but Stein looked completely serious. "Because I'm standing here with you. You are a better son than I could have ever hoped for, and no length of time or distance will _ever_ change that."

Jax smiled fondly. "All right. Apology accepted." He walked forward, holding out his arms. "Come here."

Stein smiled brightly, and both chuckled as they hugged each other tightly.

* * *

 ** _Sara Lance/Slade Wilson_**

Sara frowned as she walked through the Freedom Fighters base, then looked up when she heard Slade coming from the other direction. "Hey," she said. "Have you seen Alex?"

"I've been looking for her, too," Slade shook his head. "Barry and Laurel are on the other side of the building looking – " He frowned, then tilted his head. "Hear that?"

Sara turned around, then heard what he had – the sound of drawers slamming. "Think we found her," she hurried off, Slade behind her.

They walked down the stairs to the next level, finding Alex in a frenzy, looking through every set of drawers she could find. "What are you doing?" Slade frowned.

"Looking for a gun," Alex swallowed. "Or a knife. Anything. I don't care how many Sturmtigers they have out there. I'm gonna go save Kara, with or without the help of these people."

Before Slade could say anything to that, Sara did. "No, you're not," she said bluntly.

Alex blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "I'm a government agent certified in over thirty military weapons."

"And you're impressive, I'll give you that," Sara nodded. "But you still can't fight your way through an army of Nazis alone and scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"No, not for you. For your sister."

Alex balked, and Slade sighed. "We're all scared for her, Alex. If you think you're the only one, you're wrong."

"I know," Alex sighed, scratching the back of her head. "It's just . . . I should've done more. I mean, if I hadn't gotten so . . . " She made a helpless gesture. "Distracted . . . "

Slade raised an eyebrow, about to ask what she meant by that, when Sara smirked and said, "Well, sorry to be a distraction."

Alex closed her eyes. "You know, the last time something like this happened to Kara? I was engaged. And sometimes I felt like if I wasn't so caught up in Maggie, maybe I could have done more."

"Alex," Slade gave her a look. "You had every right to be happy with Maggie."

"I know," Alex leaned against the table. "It's just . . . I can't lose Kara. And all I keep thinking about is her being back in S.T.A.R. Labs, tied down, unable to do anything, completely vulnerable . . . " A whimper escaped her, and she put a hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. "You know she's terrified of the medbay without someone else there with her?" she looked up. "It's because of what Cadmus did to her. And now she's alone, about to be cut into again, and – "

She let out a sob, and Slade was quickly by her side. "That is not going to happen," Slade growled softly. "We are going to get back to her, you hear me?"

"And you won't be going alone," Sara added, walking forward. "You know, Danvers, you're not the only one who's lost their sister. Unlike you, mine is dead."

"I know," Alex scoffed. "I'm wearing her suit."

"That you are," Sara nodded. "And I think my sister would be proud to know someone as protective as she was is wearing it." Alex looked up at her in shock, and Sara smiled. "Laurel – well, Black Canary Laurel – was willing to do whatever it took to take care of her family. You're ready to go on a suicide run _by yourself_ to get back to your sister. The thing is, when I felt the anger and guilt at not being able to save my sister, it took me down a dark path. So I'm going to make you a promise, Danvers. We're not gonna let what happened to _my_ sister happen to _yours._ Because I protect my team, and you, Danvers . . . you're on my team."

Alex smiled softly, then sighed, putting her head in her hand. "I'm sorry, it's just – " She laughed bitterly. "Coming to Earth-1 usually helps me run away from my problems, and instead I ran to a wedding for one of the happiest couples in the multiverse."

"Maggie," Slade sighed.

"Maggie is – ?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Ex-fiancée," Slade nodded.

"Complicated," Alex grumbled.

Sara nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I had a Maggie, too, and I think about going back to her all the time. Look, Alex, you seem like a pretty thoughtful person. And if you thought it wasn't gonna work out and had to end it, I'm sure that reason was valid. Trust your instincts."

Alex blew out a shaky breath and sat back more against the table, Slade putting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Sara was about to do the same when she heard footsteps. "Sara?" She looked up to see Malcolm on the next level, and he actually looked . . . slightly worried. "Can we talk?"

Sara looked down at Alex, then shrugged. "Sure," she walked up the steps. "What's up?"

Malcolm took a deep breath. "What happened that I can't remember?" Sara tensed, and he shook his head. "I had Jax tell me, don't blame him."

Sara sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Malcolm – "

"Being angry at me for the _Gambit_ and for being behind your death, I understand that, Sara," Malcolm swallowed. "But if I hadn't known that in some other reality, I was working with two of the worst supervillains to rewrite time itself . . . " He shook his head. "When was it?"

Sara sighed. "Right after Oliver killed Darhk."

Malcolm closed his eyes. "I was in an extremely bad place then, Sara."

"I know that," Sara nodded. "You just lost the League, you lost Thea. You wanted a chance to make your past better. That was what Thawne offered you, and what he offered Darhk and Snart – to rewrite history so their deaths would be avoided."

"And you haven't punched me for killing an alternate version of Jax and for nearly killing Stein?" Malcolm asked in disbelief. "Sara, what _haven't_ I done to you?"

"Killed me in the past few days," Sara answered bluntly. "Betrayed me. Stuck a knife in me. Or an arrow. What you _have_ done is be there for your daughter, and exactly what you've said you would do – be there for Kara. What you _have_ done is kept your word, which is far from the Malcolm Merlyn I knew before. I said I wouldn't trust you until you proved me wrong. So far, you're doing one hell of a job of that. It's like I told Alex, I protect my team. And right now, Malcolm, we're on the same team." She held out her hand. "Unless you want to go back on that and try and kill me," she said dryly.

Malcolm stared at her in disbelief before chuckling and shaking her hand. "Same team it is."

* * *

 ** _Thea Queen/Oliver Queen_**

Thea walked up to where her brother was looking over a model of the Nazi base, tenser than she had ever seen him. She stopped by his side, looked at him, then the model, then back at him. "Glaring at a model of the complex isn't going to make the real one go away."

"I can wish," Oliver grumbled.

Thea frowned in concern, leaning against the table. "Oliver – "

"You know, the night of the rehearsal dinner, Kara asked me if I had ever thought about proposing," Oliver interrupted her, making Thea blink. "I told her I had. When I asked her what her answer would be if we weren't going to interrupt Barry and Iris's day, she said it would be yes." He looked up at Thea, seeing her eyes wide. "And the next thing I know, Barry's wedding is getting invaded by Nazis, they're working with the same speedster that killed his mother, and as if that wasn't a punch in the gut, my doppelgänger is married to Kara. And now they have her trapped in S.T.A.R. Labs, ready to do the same thing to her that Cadmus did . . . except this time, they're going to _kill_ her." He squeezed his eyes shut, and Thea put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "It's like I told Barry before . . . we don't always get the girl."

"Yes, you did," Thea squeezed his shoulder. "Barry and Iris wanted the whole big shebang, but they can always elope afterwards. And I have never seen you as happy as you've been with Kara." She smiled then and quipped, "and seriously, your Nazi selves are married. That's got to be a sign that you're meant to be." Oliver snorted loudly, and Thea grinned. "We're gonna get her back, Ollie. It's like you told her even before you got together."

"I won't let her down," Oliver recalled, a small smile on his face.

"Now, when have you ever let her down?" Oliver silently shook his head, and Thea smiled. "That's not going to start now. So stop staring at that thing like it's going to have all the answers, let's get off our asses, and figure out a way to get back to your girl."

Oliver smiled at her. "I'm really glad you're here, Speedy."

Thea smiled as well, hugging him tightly. "No place I would rather be."

Oliver squeezed her tightly, then took a deep breath. "Let's go get Kara."

* * *

 **A/N: Thea is such a good sis, isn't she? Also, for those of you who have been wondering why I chose Malcolm and Slade specifically as the other Reichsmen, you caught a hint of why Malcolm is one in the beginning. Slade has already been hinted at, but it'll be clear when they get to the final battle.**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Team Tech makes their move, and it's all hands on deck on Earth-X to come up with a plan.**

* * *

 _ **Leo Snart**_

"Ray, please," Leo told Ray as they walked through the base. "Let's talk to him."

"Look, you said to let Alex try, I let her try, she didn't succeed," Ray told Leo as he headed to his bunk. "And I don't think Oliver helped matters any. If anything, he made them worse."

"So that's that?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "We just let these poor, strangely dressed individuals lose their one way home?"

"Look, it's what Winn ordered," Ray rolled his eyes, pulling his prison shirt off. "And I am not in the habit of defying generals on _any_ Earth."

"And what about _your_ family back on Earth-1?" Leo asked, leaning against the opposite bunk.

"What about them?" Ray frowned.

"You'd be giving up any chance of ever seeing them again."

Ray scowled, pulling on a fresh black shirt. "Leo, why are you pushing this?"

"Pardon?" he tilted his head.

"We have fought and bled and sacrificed for this war, and then these strangers show up, and you're willing to throw everything away for them?" Ray shook his head incredulously. "The fate of the world is at stake!"

"So are the lives of their loved ones," Leo countered.

"Come on," Ray sighed.

"Tease me all you want for being sentimental," Leo walked up to him. "These heroes would risk everything for the people they love, just like I would, for you."

He kissed Ray softly, cupping his jaw, and Ray chuckled softly. "You know I can't say no when you look at me like that."

"That is why I look at you like that," Leo smirked triumphantly.

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen**_

"Guys," Laurel looked up from where the ten were speaking together. "Look."

Everyone else turned around and watched Leo and Ray walk up. "We talked to the general," Ray began. "And after a lot of arguing . . . he agreed, so – "

"We're gonna help you out," Leo finished.

Barry and Alex let out sighs of relief as Thea whooped, Oliver, Malcolm, Slade, and Laurel exchanging grins. Now they were getting somewhere!

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

"Now, you referenced one hundred guards," Oliver said as they gathered back around the complex model. "I assume most of them are around the perimeter?"

"Correct," Leo confirmed.

"All right, we fight through them outside," Oliver nodded. "We access the main corridor. What is security like inside the hangar?"

"I'll do some recon," Barry volunteered, zipping off in a flash of yellow lightning. He was back in less than a second, papers blowing everywhere, and Oliver closed his eyes, refraining from saying anything snarky.

Malcolm did it for him. "Still not a fan of speedsters, Siren?"

"I swear to God, Malcolm . . . "

"Barry," Oliver cut in.

"Sorry," Barry grinned sheepishly at Laurel. "So, the _entire_ facility has metahuman dampeners."

Laurel groaned in annoyance. "OK, we can't take that hangar with no powers, man," Jax agreed.

"These satellites indicate a control room off the hangar," Stein pointed to the model. "That must be where the dampener is."

"OK, well, we _definitely_ can't take the _main control room_ with no powers," Jax huffed. "It's not like we blend in here."

Slade blinked, then narrowed his eye. "Two of us do."

Laurel and Thea slowly turned to Malcolm, who tensed and looked at Oliver. "He's right."

Oliver seethed, then reached out for two black pieces and placed them on the board. "Then we know how to get in."

* * *

 ** _Ray Terrill_**

"I'm allowing this mission against my better judgment," Schott told Alex and Ray as they got ready to leave. "You have _one hour."_

"I appreciate it," Alex said sincerely. "We all do."

She walked off, and Schott looked ready to say something but Ray shook his head. "Yeah, I know, I know what you're thinking."

"If you don't make it through the gateway, I am not giving you more time," Schott hissed. "I will blow that place to kingdom come."

Ray nodded, sighing as Schott walked off.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

The next time Thawne entered the lab, he was dressed in scrubs, an apron over the white uniform. He checked her skin, then smirked and reached for a needle. "Red light saturation is complete," he told Black Arrow. Kara thrashed, trying to get away from Thawne, but he gripped her wrist tightly and inserted the needle into her arm. Kara yelped and closed her eyes, feeling tears sting them, and Thawne grinned victoriously as blood welled up from where he stuck her. "She's cooked!"

From the next bed over, Overgirl smirked, dressed like Kara except in black, and she looked up as Black Arrow took her hand. "And you will wake up stronger than you've ever been," he told her confidently.

"I love you," Overgirl whispered, smiling.

Black Arrow smiled back, kissing her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, placing the mask to knock her out over her face.

Overgirl's eyes fluttered shut, and Thawne chuckled darkly, bringing Kara's attention back to him. "Unfortunately, Miss Danvers," he reached over, unzipping the top of her gown, "we need you awake for this procedure."

"My – " Kara took deep breaths, fighting to stay strong. "My cousin, he'll find you!"

Thawne looked up from his tools. "Your cousin," he repeated, then turned around and gave her a dubious look. "Really? Fun tidbit: I fought your cousin once, in the future. He _is_ fast." He smirked, activating the saw in his hand. "I'm faster."

* * *

 ** _Iris West_**

"Oh, my God," Winn's face went completely white when he saw Thawne activate the saw.

"They're starting the surgery!" Iris spun around.

"I'm working on it!" Felicity quickly tapped on the holographic keyboard in front of her, Lena bouncing anxiously on her heels, chewing one of her nails. "And . . . "

The holographic image of S.T.A.R. Labs turned red, and Winn gasped in relief, and Lena closed her eyes, exhaling slowly.

* * *

 _ **Kara Danvers**_

Kara's breath started coming in short gasps as Thawne approached, and Black Arrow frowned when she neared hyperventilation. Thawne wasn't deterred, as he lifted a mask to cover his mouth. Kara braced herself as Thawne came even closer –

Abruptly, everything went black, and the saw dropped its ominous whirring. Thawne quickly lowered his mask, looking up as alarms started to blare. Kara blinked and looked up at the red solar lamp, watching it fade out, too. Black Arrow narrowed his eyes, then reached for a comm unit on his wrist. "Wilson, Merlyn, the cortex, _now,"_ he ordered, heading out the door, followed by Thawne.

* * *

 ** _Black Arrow_**

"What happened?" the Terminator demanded as he and the Magician joined Black Arrow and Thawne in the cortex.

"That's what I want to know," Black Arrow shot Thawne a dirty look as he worked on the console.

"Just have backup power, and it's not enough," Thawne said, checking the power.

"Well, everyone in the building has been accounted for," Black Arrow frowned. "Where might people be hiding?"

Thawne looked up, a look of realization on his face, when he disappeared in a flash of red lightning. Black Arrow gritted his teeth, then looked at the Terminator and the Magician. "While he checks wherever he's going, keep searching."

They nodded, heading past Black Arrow to follow his orders.

* * *

 ** _Eobard Thawne_**

Thawne arrived at the time vault, placing his hand on the wall. The wall melted away, and Thawne stepped inside, expecting to see someone inside.

All he found was a completely empty room.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara closed her eyes, leaning back, hearing Nazis pace behind her.

Then she heard the sound of people dropping to the ground, followed by the telltale smack of metal against heads. "Take that, you Nazi mother!" Felicity whooped.

Kara forced her eyes open as she felt hands on her arm, and she looked into Iris's eyes. "Hey, hey, hey," she soothed, smiling encouragingly. "Come with me if you want to live."

" _Seriously?"_ Lena hissed, coming on Kara's other side.

"Get me to the sun," Kara croaked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Winn hurriedly came around, he and Felicity working on unstrapping Kara.

* * *

 ** _Iris West_**

They hurried down the hall, Winn and Lena supporting Kara, then Iris hurried forward to tap the panel for the elevator. Kara whimpered, her head lolling forward, and Winn quickly held her head up. "Hey," he whispered. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"We gotta go," Felicity looked behind her worriedly.

Iris nodded, stepping back as the doors opened.

They had barely slid halfway when two glowing green arrows shot out of the elevator, hitting Kara in the shoulders. Kara screamed in pain as the force of the shots flung her away from Winn and Lena, throwing her down the hall. "Kara!" Lena yelped.

The Magician stormed out of the elevator and drew his sword, aiming it directly at Lena's throat, who froze. "I don't think General Thawne is done with you yet," he sneered.

Iris gulped, looking down the hall as the Terminator stormed towards Kara, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up, ignoring her whimpers of pain.

* * *

 ** _Leo Snart/Oliver Queen_**

A long van pulled up to the Schutzstaffel base, and one of the guards walked up to the driver's side. "Your papers, Sturmmann," he ordered the man inside, dressed in Nazi dress uniform.

"We don't have papers," Leo drawled. "This is a special visit."

"Your papers," the guard narrowed his eyes, raising his gun. _"Now."_

Leo rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself," he sighed. "But, uh . . . I think you better talk to our bosses."

The guard narrowed his eyes, then the window behind Leo lowered. The guard's eyes widened in shock when Oliver and Malcolm were revealed, both dressed in Nazi uniform. "As you were," Malcolm ordered coldly, channeling Al Sa-her.

"Mein gott," the guard gasped, hastily backing away. "My apologies, sirs! Let them through!" he shouted.

Leo smirked as the gate buzzed. "Let them through!" another soldier called.

Malcolm smirked at the guard as they drove by, then he and Oliver exchanged glances. "You'll be OK?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Let's just get this over with," Malcolm muttered, and Oliver nodded in agreement, both turning forward and putting on much colder personas, ready to put on the performances of their lives.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

Oliver and Malcolm strode into the base, Malcolm slightly behind Oliver and to his right, and every Nazi in the control room turned at once, raising their arms in salute. "Hail Führer!"

Oliver raised his arm in return, Malcolm following his lead. He strode further into the room, Malcolm behind him, and both turned when the Sturmbannführer hurried in. "Mein Führer, General Merlyn," he cleared his throat. "We were . . . we were not expecting you."

"Nor were we anticipating being back so soon," Malcolm nodded.

"Thanks to your incompetence," Oliver narrowed his eyes, "the Earth-1 doppelgängers – _our doppelgängers!"_ The Sturmbannführer flinched when Oliver raised his voice for those words. "Escaped their executions."

"Yes, they did," the Sturmbannführer nodded.

"And?" Malcolm prompted icily.

"We are exhausting every possible means to locate them."

"Good," Oliver nodded.

The Sturmbannführer nodded back, then asked, "Would you like us to delay deployment until we do so?"

"Deployment?" Malcolm repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"She is inbound and ready," the Sturmbannführer gestured to a monitor off to the side.

Oliver turned and walked to see better, Malcolm following. They stopped side by side when they saw a circular platform with lights powering up around it. The Sturmbannführer behind them tapped a few keys, then a viewscreen previously showing black suddenly had a very familiar ship with very different colors appearing. "The _Waverider,"_ Oliver whispered under his breath.

"The doomsday device," Malcolm realized.

"The _Wellenreiter_ is fully operational and at the ready, mein Führer," the Sturmbannführer said. "Shall we send her through?"

Oliver considered the Nazi _Waverider,_ then answered, "As scheduled."

The Sturmbannführer nodded curtly, then ordered, "Begin!"

The lights powered up even more, each one generating a beam. Before Oliver and Malcolm's eyes, a column of red light similar to Cisco's breaching energy shot into the sky, forming a breach. "The _Wellenreiter_ is on its way," the Sturmbannführer smirked proudly as the ship flew through. "Hail victory!"

"Hail victory!" the Nazis behind them shouted.

Malcolm turned to Oliver. "Hail victory," he repeated.

Oliver nodded absently. "Hail victory."

* * *

 **A/N: For those wondering why it's just Oliver and Malcolm, Slade is one eye short than his Earth-X counterpart, and it looked like the Nazi dress uniform included gloves, which solves the problem of Malcolm's cybernetic hand. Hey, at least these two get some bonding time, though, even if it is in the middle of a Nazi base.**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Team Tech tries to stay strong, and Oliver and Malcolm discover someone on Earth-X they never expected to find.**

* * *

 _ **Felicity Smoak**_

The dark of the cortex, the only light coming from a few flashing lights, made Thawne more intimidating as Iris, Felicity, Lena, and Winn were held by Nazis, watched over by the Magician. Thawne was walking around, tapping on a tablet, when Black Arrow approached, looking extremely annoyed. "Report," he ordered.

"Good news," Thawne answered, not looking up. "The _Wellenreiter's_ made the transition to _this_ Earth."

"Kara is all that matters," Black Arrow narrowed his eyes.

Thawne finally looked up. "That red sunlight we're flooding her with? That's burning off. So pretty soon, her cells will be so desaturated, we cannot perform the surgery."

"Fix it," Black Arrow looked at him.

Thawne sighed. "I can't."

Black Arrow scowled. "This is _your_ city. This is _your_ facility. So turn the power back on!"

"I can't," Thawne walked up to him, showing him the tablet he was working on, everything flashing red. "Because the system has been encrypted."

"By who?" Black Arrow narrowed his eyes.

Thawne turned, smirking, and found the terrified gaze of Felicity. "By Miss Smoak."

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

Oliver paced the floor of the base, and Malcolm had to use every technique the League had taught him to not say something snarky about him being impatient. When Oliver finally stopped, his back to the other Nazi officers, the Sturmbannführer looked up and asked, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that'll be all," Oliver shook his head.

"Very well," the Sturmbannführer nodded, turning away, then paused. "Before I go, I have something for you, mein Führer, General Merlyn." Both turned around, raising eyebrows, and he explained. "A gift, to celebrate your return." Oliver nodded, wondering what he could possibly have, and the Sturmbannführer turned and shouted, "Guard!"

One of the doors to the facility opened, and Oliver frowned when he heard the sound of a woman thrashing. He heard Malcolm sharply inhale as quietly as he could next to him, and he barely refrained from gasping himself when he saw who was deposited on the ground in front of him.

"Well, I know how much the New Reichsmen enjoy executing rule breakers, and this one has broken many of them," the Sturmbannführer explained while Oliver and Malcolm stared down at the Earth-X doppelgänger of Maggie Sawyer, who was looking up at them defiantly. "We discovered this . . . _filth . . ._ handing her rations to the work camp children. Strictly against camp rules, of course."

"Those children were starving," Maggie held her head high, even though her voice sounded very hoarse.

The Sturmbannführer scoffed, turning and handing Oliver a pistol. He stepped forward, looking her over, internally admiring Maggie's confidence, even when she was locked away in a Nazi prison camp. "Do you know why I chose her, mein Führer?" the Sturmbannführer asked.

"Get to the point," Malcolm ordered, staring Maggie down as well.

The Sturmbannführer huffed. "The General's adoptive sister was caught with . . . _her,_ which pleased her to no end. I believe she would be pleased to hear that the ex-fiancée of her doppelgänger's sister was finally put down."

Oliver bit down on his tongue so he wouldn't say anything he regretted, lifting the gun and aiming it at Maggie. He saw Malcolm tense out of the corner of his eye, saw Maggie swallow hard but not look away.

It gave him the courage to turn, aim at the Sturmbannführer, and pull the trigger.

Except no bullets came out, and Oliver looked down at the gun in his hand as the Sturmbannführer laughed coldly. "Did you really think I would hand you a loaded weapon before verifying who you are?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, then used the gun to nail the Sturmbannführer with an uppercut. As the Nazis around them reacted, Malcolm leapt into action, drawing the knife he had concealed under his coat, launching it into the throat of an incoming soldier. He yanked it out and did a somersault on the ground, hiding behind one of the consoles, grabbing the fallen soldier's gun and returning fire.

Oliver was out in the open, but he remedied that quickly by grabbing a charging soldier and using him as a human shield, returning fire with a gun that was loaded this time. He stood protectively in front of Maggie as she curled up on the ground, trying to find cover. As the Sturmbannführer hurried out of the room, Malcolm threw his knife into the heart of a soldier approaching Maggie from behind. She turned around in shock as the soldier gurgled, and Malcolm ran out, grabbing his knife and protecting her as Oliver took care of the other soldiers in the room.

Oliver looked around to make sure no more soldiers were coming, then turned when he heard Malcolm speak. "Hey, hey, hey, you're OK."

Maggie tried to scramble away, but Oliver crouched in front of her, too. "No, no, no, you're fine," he assured her. "You're fine." Maggie glared at him, clearly not believing him, so Oliver handed her the gun he had in his hands. "Just take this and go."

Maggie looked from the gun to the two men, then asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's the strong's duty to protect the weak," Oliver answered. "Take it and go."

Maggie took a deep breath, then stood and ran for the door. Oliver and Malcolm stood up, watching her leave, then Malcolm let out his breath in a whoosh. "God, that was horrible."

"Agreed," Oliver headed for the control panel. "I'm just glad Alex didn't see that."

"Yeah, me, too," Malcolm wiped his knife on the sleeve of his coat. "And I want out of these uniforms."

"You and me both," Oliver muttered in agreement, finding the lever to turn off the metahuman dampeners. He pulled it down, listening to them power down, then looked up. "Clear!"

Not a second later, Barry sped into the room with Laurel, setting her down. "How did it – " Barry began, only to blink in surprise when he saw all the knocked-out – or dead – Nazis. "Oh."

"It went," Malcolm deadpanned.

Laurel looked at him in concern, walking up and putting a hand on his cheek. "Are you OK?"

"No," Malcolm said honestly. "I'm ready to get out of here."

She hugged him sympathetically, Malcolm returning it. "Me, too," she whispered.

Oliver turned back to the console, only to narrow his eyes. "Guys, we have a problem," he said, making them turn. "The gateway control's been damaged."

"We can't turn it on?" Barry asked in disbelief.

"We can't turn it on _here,"_ Oliver nodded. "But there should be a manual override at the platform."

Barry sighed, but Laurel smirked. "Guess that means we're fighting our way through."

"Guess that's my therapy for the day," Malcolm smirked. "Punching Nazis."

Oliver chuckled. "Welcome back, Malcolm."

* * *

 ** _Leo Snart_**

"What do you mean?" Leo hissed from where he was out by the van. "Call it back!"

"Too late," Schott told him. "It's been programmed. There's no changing course now."

"You said we'd have an hour!"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind."

"The team hasn't gone through the breach yet!"

"That team has _nothing_ to do with us or saving our planet, and everyone who _can_ threaten it is on the other side of that breach! They are _not_ coming back through!"

"General!" Leo snapped.

"Leo, enough!" Schott all but yelled. "I'm not risking any more time. We are blowing it up!"

Leo heard the line go dead, then he seethed and hurried off. "Guys, we have a problem."

* * *

 ** _Slade Wilson_**

"I don't like that word involved with our current situation," Slade hissed as he and Sara led the way towards the complex, with Alex, Thea, and Firestorm behind them.

"You shouldn't," Leo agreed.

"What kind of problem?" Sara asked.

"A weapon is heading to blow up the facility."

Thea growled. "Yeah, I definitely don't like that."

"A weapon?" Alex repeated. "You mean a missile?"

" . . . not exactly."

* * *

 _ **Felicity Smoak/Kara Danvers**_

Black Arrow turned away from Thawne, and Felicity swallowed hard when ice cold green eyes bored into her. "Felicity Smoak," he said softly. "Turn the power back on."

"He said," Thawne narrowed his eyes, then left the archer's side in a flash of red lightning.

Iris, Lena, and Winn jumped when Felicity vanished, then Iris screamed when they saw Thawne holding Felicity against the doorframe of the medbay. "Felicity!" Winn shouted, the Nazis having to hold the three of them back.

"Turn the power back on," Thawne repeated as Felicity coughed.

"Sorry, Eobard," she rasped, then frowned. "Eobard?"

" _Eobard,"_ he corrected.

"Eobard. My God, the future sounds weird!"

Thawne narrowed his eyes. "That's funny," he told her quietly. "Sometimes, we think we're more clever than we are. Because where I come from, the history books are filled with stories of this Age of Heroes: Green Arrow, Supergirl, the Flash, Black Canary. And yet no one . . . " His hand started vibrating, and Felicity's eyes widened in terror when Thawne's eyes glowed red with the Speed Force, his voice deepening. "No one has ever heard of Felicity Smoak."

"No!" Lena screamed as Thawne moved to shove his hand in her chest.

"Stop!" Winn and Lena nearly got whiplash from turning around, and Black Arrow and the Magician turned as well to see Kara stumble into the cortex, the Terminator behind her. "Stop," she repeated, swaying and nearly collapsing against the console. She would have if the Terminator hadn't grabbed her by the arm again, keeping her upright as Kara reached for the back of one of her shoulders. She winced when her fingers came away red, and she swallowed, looking up into the eyes of the doppelgänger of the man she loved. "You came here for me, so just take me, please. Please don't hurt anyone else."

"Kara," Winn's voice cracked as Thawne turned to her, his vibrating hand just inches from Felicity's chest.

She just looked at Felicity. "Give them the code."

"If I do, they'll kill you," Felicity whispered, tears in her voice.

"They're dead no matter what they do, you know that," Kara stated confidently, making Black Arrow, the Magician, and Thawne scowl, but Lena sank her teeth into her lip, knowing that none of the Earth-Xers were going to be safe when the group on Earth-X returned. "But none of you are gonna die because of me."

Thawne turned expectantly back to Felicity, who swallowed and looked down. "Latte, Ada, Jonas, 1-1-9-0-0," she whispered.

Iris closed her eyes in defeat, and Kara sighed in relief as the light dimmed in Thawne's eyes. "Latte," he repeated, stopping his vibrating. "Cute."

He dropped Felicity, and Winn hurried to help her when she slid down the doorframe, her body shaking with sobs. He smirked as he passed Kara, the Terminator now holding both her arms. He picked up the tablet and typed in the code, waiting. A few seconds later, power returned to the facility.

Black Arrow smirked victoriously as all four tech members looked in terror at Kara. "Kara," Winn whispered.

"You tried," she tried to smile bravely.

"What are best friends for?" he tried to smile back.

"Let's go," the Magician ordered, grabbing Felicity's arm.

"Wait," Black Arrow held up a hand, stopping him. "Take _her,"_ he pointed at Lena, who blinked, "to the others." He narrowed his eyes. "After what her doppelgänger did to my wife, I don't want to see her again."

"What did I do?" Lena blinked.

Black Arrow growled, but Kara gasped softly in realization. "Cadmus," she breathed, eyes widening. "Project Cadmus existed on Earth-X."

"And you were their leader," Black Arrow nodded at Lena, who went entirely pale at the thought. "Get her out of my sight."

"With pleasure," the Magician smirked, shoving Felicity at one of the other Nazis, taking Lena by the arm instead, taking her towards the pipeline.

* * *

 ** _James Olsen/Lena Luthor_**

Cisco heard the sound of footsteps approaching the pipeline and sighed. "That doesn't sound like backup."

A familiar voice shouting, however, made James stand up straight from where he'd been leaning against the wall. "That's Lena," he said in horror.  
"What?" Dinah demanded as Harry and Caitlin got to their feet.

Sure enough, when the door to the pipeline opened, they saw the Magician tug a thrashing Lena towards one of the empty cells. "I'm actually a bit surprised he didn't kill you on the spot," he grinned as he opened the one next to Harry, beneath James. He shoved her inside, making her stumble into the opposing wall. "He rather enjoyed it last time."

"The others are gonna come for us," Lena spat, rushing back to the door. The Magician just smirked, shutting it, and Lena banged her hand on the glass. "You're not gonna win!"

"Miss Luthor," the Magician smirked cruelly. "We won the moment Miss Danvers conceded to surgery."

"She did _what?"_ James yelled as the Magician left the pipeline.

"What's going on?" Caitlin demanded. "What's happening out there?"

"Lena?" Harry prompted, not saying anything.

Lena closed her eyes, leaning her forehead on the glass. "Everyone that went to find the Earth-Xers are trapped on Earth-X," she said slowly, trying to keep her temper contained. "Earth-X Kara is dying of too much solar radiation, and the only cure is to take out Kara's heart and put it in hers."

" _What?!"_ Dinah's jaw dropped.

"And she agreed to it?" Cisco asked in disbelief.

"She did after Felicity cut the power and Thawne threatened to shove his vibrating hand in her chest," Lena closed her eyes.

Harry closed his eyes as well, banging his head back against the wall. "And here we are, trapped and unable to do anything."

"Great," James growled, pacing restlessly. "Just great!"

"Preach it," Dinah grumbled.

Lena finally leaned against the wall, running a hand over her face. Right now, there were only two hopes they had. One was that the team on Earth-X somehow managed a miracle and was able to return before Kara's heart was carved out of her chest. The other was that J'onn and the rest of the Legends arrived in time to stop the Nazis.

Right now, neither was looking good for Kara.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will conclude the Flash portion of Crisis!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Barry and Ray face off with Red Tornado, and the rest of the heroes storm the facility to reach the gateway.**

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen**_

"In ten minutes, Red Tornado's gonna bring down this entire facility, and there's nothing we can do to stop that robot," Leo announced as he and Ray entered.

"Then we need to reopen the gateway before that happens," Oliver nodded. "Barry, Ray – "

"We know, stop a flying robot somehow," Barry nodded.

"Good. The rest of us will open the breach."

"That's the whole plan?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, as the Snart we know used to say – " Barry deepened his voice, scrunching up his face slightly. "Make a plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan."

"Wow," Leo blinked. "That is . . . that is _terrible_ advice! I always have a plan, down to the second, so nothing ever goes wrong!"

"Sounds like I would have liked the other Snart," Malcolm remarked.

"No, no, no," Ray reached out and took Leo's face, kissing him between phrases. "The only plan now . . . is not to leave this Earth . . . without me."

"OK," Leo smiled in agreement.

"Right," Ray turned around to Barry. "Ready for Tornado Watch."

"Let's do it," Barry nodded, flashing out and taking Ray with him.

"Here," Laurel took off the bag she had on her shoulder. "Brought these with us."

"I thought it'd be fun if we put on our costumes," Leo grinned, unzipping his own bag.

Malcolm snorted in amusement as Laurel handed him his suit. "Anything to get out of this one."

Oliver raised an eyebrow when he saw the bows in both, reaching down to pick up the one with his suit. "Where'd you get the bows and quivers?" he asked.

"And the sword?" Malcolm found one similar to the one he usually used.

"The general collects weapons," Leo answered simply.

Oliver nodded firmly. "Let's go to war."

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance_**

"No one gets to the gateway!" the Sturmbannführer yelled as the Nazis assembled. _"No one!"_ The Nazis lined up in front of the doorway to the warehouse, the Sturmbannführer watching with a smirk on his face.

That smirk abruptly vanished when the doors were thrown off their hinges by an explosion, the same blast throwing the front line of Nazis back. Firestorm flew inside, throwing two more fireballs to cover the arrival of Oliver, Slade, and Malcolm with Sara, Alex, Thea, Laurel, and Leo behind them. Oliver, Malcolm, and Thea fired arrows quickly as Slade, Sara, Alex, and Thea fired their guns, Leo powering up his cold gun. Laurel's eyes immediately found the Sturmbannführer's, and she grinned. "I've got my evil dad!" she shouted, running off.

"Cover her!" Oliver called behind him.

Sara immediately ran after her, and the remaining group split off into pairs – Oliver and Leo running straight ahead, Slade and Alex another way, leaving Malcolm and Thea to go in the opposite direction.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

Slade and Alex moved through a line of crates, one of Slade's hands holding a gun, the other his sword. Alex tightened her grip on the trigger of her machine gun. Slade abruptly stopped and flattened himself against the crates, Alex doing the same. They exchanged glances, then a Nazi moved past them. Slade lunged forward and buried his sword in the Nazi's back, and Alex quickly spun to cover Slade, unloading into the Nazi that had followed the other.

* * *

 ** _Sara Lance_**

Laurel and Sara stopped in front of the Sturmbannführer, whose lip curled when he saw them. "Even better. I get to kill you myself."

"You can try," Sara smirked.

Laurel opened her mouth and screamed, the sonic blast throwing the Sturmbannführer and other nearby Nazis back, giving Sara the perfect opportunity to charge the doppelgänger of their father.

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen_**

A train horn blasted through the air as Barry sped past it, Ray flying above him. "Here we go!" the man called.

Barry nodded, seeing the red robot approaching, and Ray stopped, firing blasts of light from his hands. Red Tornado dodged every shot, then whirled one of his arms, firing a burst of air at them. Barry swerved to avoid it, Ray quickly dodging. Barry took another route, running onto the top of the train and tackling Red Tornado out of the air, the two crashing to the ground as Ray flew overhead.

* * *

 ** _Jefferson Jackson_**

Firestorm watched several Nazis run past, then looked around. "OK, we're Nazi-free," he said, looking towards the controls. "Let's go!"

" _Hold on,"_ Stein said in his head, and Jax paused. _"That's an automated power cell. We need ot activate it before using the control console."_

"I can hot-wire it," Jax nodded. "No problem."

" _Then I'll turn on the console."_

Jax blinked in surprise. "You want to split up? You sure?"

" _It's our most favorable odds. Let's kick some ass, Jefferson!"_

Jax took a deep breath, then ran out from behind cover to where they wouldn't be in the line of fire. He stopped in the middle and allowed himself to separate with Stein, the two of them gaining their balance effortlessly. The two shared determined nods, then ran their separate ways.

* * *

 ** _Thea Queen_**

"Yes, please, just keep coming," Thea rolled her eyes as she and her father weaved through the warehouse, dodging bullets left and right. "We would _love_ to die right now!"

"Not the time, Thea!" Malcolm grunted as he slammed into a Nazi approaching from another direction, stabbing him with one of his arrows.

"Says the one who – " Thea dodged a stray bullet, then fired an arrow into an approaching Nazi's chest. " – likes to keep score during battles!"

Malcolm slit another Nazi's throat. "It's called multitasking!"

Thea was about to come up with another witty retort when she heard Jax's voice from nearby. "Grey, we got power!"

"Wait a minute, they _split up?"_ Thea's eyes widened in shock.

A spray of bullets sounded from nearby, followed by Jax's startled yelp. Malcolm quickly ran to see what was going on, and he and Thea rounded the corner to see a truck drive by, a Nazi on top with a machine gun, trying to nail down an unmerged Jax as he stumbled away from some kind of control panel. "Shit," Thea breathed, eyes wide.

"Where's Professor Stein?" Malcolm looked around.

Thea craned her neck to see, then pointed. "There!"

Malcolm looked to where she was pointing, seeing Stein was ducking behind cover. "All right, get to Jax," he ordered. "I'll cover Stein."

Thea nodded, and Malcom ran off as Thea ran to reach Jax.

* * *

 _ **Barry Allen**_

"Whoa!" Barry clung tightly to Red Tornado as the robot took off into the air again, bringing Barry with him. "Hey!" He yelped when the robot twisted, then he turned trying to see his friend. "Ray! A little help here!"

Ray flew towards him, but Red Tornado aimed more air blasts at Ray, knocking him out of the air on his second attempt. Barry yelped again when Red Tornado twisted even faster, throwing Barry off him. Ray tried to ram into the robot, but he threw Ray next to where Barry was.

Both men groaned in pain, sitting up and trying to regain their vision, only to blanch when they saw Red Tornado fly on. "Oh, crap," they said in unison.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

Oliver shot down two Nazis in quick succession, jumping onto a pile of crates, then dropping down and kicking one Nazi down. He leaned back, laying down on the crate, and fired another shot, killing the Nazi coming up behind him.

Leo rammed his gun into another's head, running to join Oliver, only for the back of a truck to drop open, revealing a heavy duty machine gun, which started firing the moment the Nazi aiming saw them.

Both dropped to take cover, and Leo scoffed. "Well, that's not very fair!"

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers_**

"Damn it, I wish I had gotten my howl fixed!" Alex growled as she and Slade were forced behind more crates.

"I just hope the Lances are having a better time than us," Slade growled, he and Alex both turning around to fire at the incoming Nazis.

* * *

 ** _Laurel Lance_**

Sara doubled over when the Sturmbannführer kicked her in the gut, then Laurel charged, swinging her knife in an attempt to ram it into the commander's shoulder. The Sturmbannführer grabbed her arm and twisted, and Laurel yelped as he flipped her over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground. He took the knife from her, and Laurel choked when he grabbed her throat, his knee on her chest as he raised it –

Three shots fired in unison, and the Sturmbannführer choked as he toppled, Laurel scrambling away from the doppelgänger, eyes wide when she saw the blood soaking his torso. Her eyes bugged open wide, and she looked up to see Sara standing over the Sturmbannführer, her eyes just as wide, and the gun she was holding was starting to shake slightly. Laurel scrambled to her feet and grabbed the gun before it fell, and Sara collapsed into her arms. "It's OK," she whispered, hugging her tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm OK."

"He was gonna kill you," Sara sobbed, burying her face in Laurel's neck.

"You saved me," Laurel swallowed. "I'm OK."

"I couldn't let him kill my sister!"

Laurel pulled back, taking Sara's face in her hands. "That man was _not_ our father," he told her. "That man was a twisted son of a bitch who would have killed _both_ of us and not regretted a thing. You got that?" Sara swallowed and nodded. "Good," Laurel smirked. "Now we should probably go save the others."

Sara choked out a laugh, and Laurel grabbed her knife from the Sturmbannführer's dead hands, and they ran back to the sound of fighting.

* * *

 _ **Jefferson Jackson**_

Jax found himself constantly ducking behind cover as the truck kept driving by, still firing rapidly at him. "Man, what did you get yourself into?" Thea asked as she ran to join him, pulling an arrow from her quiver and nocking it.

However, the Nazis started firing at her, too, and Thea was forced to the ground, wincing. "There's your answer," Jax told her bitterly.

Thea cautiously peeked around where they were hiding, then scurried back when bullets just missed her. "There's no way I can get a shot off with that much firepower!"

Jax twisted to turn and find where Stein was. "We're pinned down!" he yelled.

* * *

 ** _Martin Stein_**

From where he was hiding away from Nazis, Stein swallowed, then turned to see where the control lever was. He steeled himself, then started to run.

Several things seemed to happen at once, then. A gunshot rang out behind him, and the sound of bullet hitting flesh. Stein froze, eyes wide.

Then he heard Thea's horrified scream. _"Dad!"_

"Grey, get down!" Jax yelled, eyes wide.

Stein quickly threw himself to the side, avoiding more bullets, and his eyes widened when he saw Malcolm fire an arrow into the Nazi that had snuck up behind him, then sink to his knees, dropping his bow and clutching at the gaping, bleeding wound in his side.

The same bullet wound that would have instantly killed Stein had he not gotten in the way.

* * *

 **A/N: And how could I not end this chapter here? Aside from the fact that this is the end of the Flash episode, I love cliffhangers - when _I_ write them, at least. I hate them when others do.**

 **So the good news is dear Professor Stein escapes unscathed. The bad news - Malcolm's the one in trouble now. I'm just not giving anyone in Kara's family an easy time, am I?**

 **Like I said earlier, this concludes the Flash episode. That means we're three-fourths of the way through - all that's left is the Legends episode!**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**The cavalry has arrived, as has the Legends episode of Crisis!**

* * *

 _ **Thea Queen/Laurel Lance**_

Malcolm groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he struggled to move, only to flatten on the floor when more bullets sailed over him. Stein hurried to find cover, bullets just narrowly missing him. "Dad!" Thea cried again, eyes wide in horror as she watched blood pool on the ground.

"Malcolm's hit!" Jax cried. "We got to get him out of there!"

A sonic scream hit the truck a few seconds later, and Nazis went flying everywhere. Laurel and Sara ran their way, Sara now with a machine gun, firing at every Nazi she saw. Laurel braved the bullets, ducking and weaving to make it to Malcolm. She bent down at his side, swallowing when she saw how red his hand was. "Here," she whispered, putting her arm around his waist, wincing when he made a pained noise. "Arm around my shoulders, come on." Malcolm threw his arm over her shoulders, and Laurel's hand replaced his. She growled, looking up and around, helping Malcolm slowly back up, Sara covering them. "Where's a speedster when you need him?"

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen_**

"Just tying up some loose ends!" Barry answered as he and Ray rushed to stop Red Tornado.

"He's almost at the breach hangar!" Ray added, flying forward and ramming into Red Tornado, knocking him off course.

"If we don't stop him, he's gonna blow up our only ticket home."

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

"Not to mention _us,"_ Sara growled, dodging another bullet.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, glaring around the crate he was still pinned down behind, at the machine gun never pausing. "A little help with that, please!"

A second later, two grenades were pitched into the truck, and Oliver and Leo both ducked when the entire truck blew up. Oliver blinked repeatedly, then turned to see Slade and Alex run out from where they'd been hiding. "Thank you," was all he decided to say.

* * *

 ** _Laurel Lance_**

"Here," Laurel lowered Malcolm down to where Stein was hiding.

"The breach," Malcolm ground out as Stein helped him lean against the console. "You need to open the breach!"

Laurel turned to look at the control, then looked at Stein. "Stay here," she ordered.

Stein just nodded, pressing both hands down on Malcolm's gunshot wound. Laurel turned around, taking a deep breath, then ran at full speed towards the control. The Nazis turned to fire at her, but Sara quickly ran to cover her, firing at the Nazis trying to get at her. One of them seemed to freeze, then yelled, "Fall back! _Fall back!"_

Laurel grabbed the control and slammed it down, turning around as the breach powered on. Red energy fried all the Nazis closest to it, and when the red breach formed, all the Nazis around them had disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

Oliver, Slade, Alex, and Leo ran around where they had been hiding, and Alex grinned. "They did it. They opened the breach!"

"But Malcolm's down," Slade growled, running forward.

"Barry, the breach is open," Oliver ran after him as Thea sprinted to get to Malcolm, Jax running to hug Stein. "Where are you?"

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen_**

"We got to take him out, now!" Barry insisted.

"I have an idea!" Ray flew down alongside him. "Throw another lightning bolt!"

"We already tried that!"

"Just do it!"

Barry nodded, then ran to a clear spot and started running in circles, building up electricity quickly. When Ray shouted for him to throw, Barry launched it up at Red Tornado. Ray fired light blasts of his own, and Barry watched as they hit each other, combining into an energy cage that disabled Red Tornado when he blew into it. The robot crashed to the ground, and Barry held up a hand to cover his eyes when it exploded.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers/Oliver Queen_**

"Barry, we need you to hurry up," Sara ordered as Alex dropped by Malcolm's side, gently taking Thea's hand away to look at the gunshot. "Malcolm's hurt."

"All right, we're on the move."

"Come on, Dad," Thea whispered, gripping his hand tightly.

"Alex?" Slade prompted.

"He's alive," Alex answered. "There's not as much blood as I thought there may be. I don't think the bullet hit any vital organs." She looked up into Malcolm's eyes. "You just need to hang on, OK?"

"Gideon can fix him," Jax said at once.

Alex nodded, looking at Malcolm. "You die on my sister, she'll kill you."

Malcolm managed to laugh slightly before coughing. "I'll try not to."

"You're gonna do better than that, wizard," Slade scowled.

" _Magician,"_ he glared up at him.

Alex smirked. "Keep that up, you'll be just fine."

"All right, come on," Sara wrapped one of Malcolm's arms around her neck, Slade on his other side, both helping Malcolm stand. "Let's get you to the _Waverider."_

"Yeah, I'm ready to get out of here," Jax turned to Stein.

"I couldn't agree more, Jefferson," Stein nodded, clapping his hand.

Oliver watched Firestorm merge, then turned to Leo as they walked towards the breach. "Thanks for your help."

"We're not done helping yet," Leo shook his head. "Our enemies are still on your Earth, Ollie."

Oliver ground his teeth in annoyance. "Don't call me that."

"Give it time, I'll get through that crusty exterior," Leo grinned.

"No, you really won't," Laurel gave him a glare.

"I was talking to your sister."

"Enough!" Oliver barked.

Both instantly shut their mouths at the anger in his voice, and everyone followed Oliver through the breach, Ray and Barry rushing in after them.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara's vision was blurry when her eyes finally cooperated and opened. She blinked the haze out of her vision, and gulped when she found herself looking back into the red light. She tilted her head to the side, seeing Overgirl still out on the bed next to her, Black Arrow's hard gaze on her.

He turned his head to the side slightly, and Kara followed his gaze, swallowing when she saw a group of Nazis lead Iris, Felicity, and Winn to the observation window. "Oh, my God," Iris's eyes widened.

"Kara," Winn's voice cracked.

"What are they doing?"

Kara heard a metallic _shink_ nearby, and then Thawne was in her vision. "This next sound, metal through a bone?" He held up the scalpel in his hand, and he smirked as Kara's eyes widened. "That's my favorite. You should probably close your eyes." He lifted his mask over his nose and mouth. "This will all be over in a minute."

Kara glared at him, then took a deep breath and looked away from Thawne as he brought the scalpel down on her collarbone . . . except, despite Thawne's attempts, he couldn't seem to touch her.

The three tech support looked at each other, and Black Arrow scowled. "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

"I'm trying," Thawne shook his head, the look of concentration and confusion on his face proving he really was. "I'm trying, but – "

Then Kara heard a tiny voice – a _very familiar_ tiny voice – shout, "Mitts off, Mengele!"

And suddenly, Ray Palmer sprang to full size from where he'd been on Kara's collarbone, flinging the scalpel away from Kara and Thawne. He delivered a hard punch to Thawne, sending him staggering away from Kara, then fired a blast from his gauntlet into him, throwing the speedster down the hallway. "Whoa!" Winn's eyes widened in shock as Iris burst into relieved laughter, Felicity grinning in delight. "What?"

Black Arrow charged Ray angrily, but Ray nimbly ducked the punch aimed at the back of his head and fired at him, too, sending him after Thawne. His next blasts were aimed through the window, and the three ducked as the blasts shattered the window and tossed the Nazis to the ground.

Kara let out a sob of relief, closing her eyes as tears stung her eyes. Ray quickly turned to her, coming to the side of her bed and yanking off the straps holding her down. "It's OK," he told her, putting a hand on her back. Kara yelled in pain, tensing when his hand touched one of the badly bandaged wounds on her. "OK, OK," Ray quickly tried to find a better way to support her as Iris, Felicity, and Winn ran in. "You're OK."

"We're gonna get you out of here," Winn promised, taking Kara's hand and squeezing.

Kara took a shaky breath, then nodded. "Guess I shouldn't ask how the wedding went?" Ray looked up.

Iris and Felicity glared at him as Kara groaned.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

"All right, don't worry," Ray said as he and Winn supported Kara, Iris and Felicity leading the way from the medbay. "The rest of the Legends are here and we're busting everybody out."

"Wait, what about that vault thing?" Winn asked, looking around.

"We've got it," Iris answered, looking at Felicity. "You guys get Kara out of here."

"Be careful," Winn told them.

"OK," Felicity nodded, she and Iris running off.

"OK, I know I'm late to the party, but why have Nazi doppelgängers taken over S.T.A.R. Labs?" Ray asked.

Winn took a deep breath. "They hate everybody, they want to steal Kara's heart, and they have a giant robot that shoots Kryptonite."

Ray stared at him, then grinned. "Oh, I've actually fought one of those before. Little known fact, the suit doesn't just shrink – "

"Look out!" Winn shouted, eyes wide.

Kara whimpered, bracing for something to hit her, but Ray turned around and flung out his arm. Her eyes widened as Ray's arm grew in size, and he smashed the approaching Nazi against the wall. He grinned as he shrunk his arm back to normal size. "It embiggens!" he finished gleefully, then turned around. "I'm Ray Palmer, by the way."

"Right," Winn said slowly. "Winn Schott, I'm Kara's tech support. Can we get her out of here now?"

"Right," Ray nodded, and he and Ray both put their arms around Kara, helping her continue forward.

* * *

 ** _Rene Ramirez/Mick Rory_**

Rene had nearly finished counting how many squares were in his cell when an unfamiliar voice came over the intercom. "Attention all prisoners . . . great news!" Rene frowned in confusion, but Mick grinned and ran to the door of his cell. "The cavalry has arrived!"

"About time!" Rene shouted, straightening.

"I knew I could count on you, Pretty!" Mick declared, grinning widely. "Did you bring beers?"

"Better yet, an army?" Rene asked.

The door to the pipeline opened, and Nate Heywood smiled as he stepped into view, clad in his armor. "Who needs an army when you got Legends?"

* * *

 ** _Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz_**

One of the Nazis scrambled back, desperately trying to stay away from the snarling tiger spirit approaching him. That left him completely open to the blast of air shot into his chest, and he was flung back into the wall, knocked unconscious.

Amaya Jiwe lowered her hand from her totem as Zari Tomaz lowered both her hands, their totems glowing brightly, and both hurried past the downed Nazi to find the others.

* * *

 **A/N: The Earth-1 backup has arrived . . . yes, the Earth-38 cavalry will be coming shortly.**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Big team-up versus Metallo, and Kara reunites with her Oliver . . . ish.**

* * *

 _ **Black Arrow**_

Seething, Oliver stepped over the broken glass on the floor, reaching up for Kara's mask. He gently removed it, cupping her face. "We have a problem," he told her softly. "I need you to wake up, Kara."

Thawne sped into the room, and Oliver tensed, turning to him. "The General is no longer safe here," he said.

"I'm well aware," Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Retreat to the troop carrier and prepare for the invasion."

"Without you?"

"I'm staying," Oliver growled. "Supergirl is not leaving here alive!"

"Do not make it personal," Thawne warned. "That is not a good idea."

"Are you questioning your Führer's orders?" a voice asked coldly.

Both looked down to see Kara glaring at Thawne. "Of course not," Thawne finally said, then tilted his head. "General."

Kara scowled at him, and Thawne took his cue to speed off. Oliver walked to her side, squeezing her hand. "Stay here," he told her. "Stay safe." He narrowed his eyes. "And I'll be back for you with her heart."

Kara nodded slightly, and Oliver stormed off, reaching for his comms to call Malcolm and Slade.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

"So this is Earth-1," Leo mused, looking around as they walked out of the breach. "Cute."

"We need to find Kara," Alex said.

"Then we need to split up," Oliver turned. "Sara, Thea, Leo, get Malcolm to the _Waverider._ Barry, Ray, Firestorm, Siren, find the others. Slade, Alex, keep an eye out for your doppelgänger and Malcolm's."

* * *

 ** _Nate Heywood/Lena Luthor_**

"I got Supergirl!" Palmer said over the comms.

"I got Group B," Nate answered, turning as everyone got their weapons back.

"You're late," Mick grumbled.

"Ah, don't mind him," Dinah growled. "He's just pissy 'cause he came out of a steel box."

"Actually, he's always like this," Amaya smirked.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lena glowered, making Harry snort.

The glass shattered above them, and Nate spun around, holding up his energy gun as Rene drew both his pistols. Zari balked when she saw the giant metal robot standing up, its centerpiece glowing green. "What the hell?!"

" _Metallo?"_ James's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Who now?" Cisco blinked.

"I hate this guy," Lena narrowed her eyes.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Winn peeked through the doorway, then turned as Ray helped Kara up the stairs. "How much further?" he asked.

" _Waverider's_ on the roof," he answered.

"So how did you get involved in all this?" Winn asked, taking Kara's other arm. "I mean, aside from the fancy techy suit."

"I used to date Felicity."

"Oh," Winn blinked. "That's . . . awkward."

"Ah!" Kara hissed as they walked down a set of stairs.

"Careful!" Winn adjusted his hold on her.

"Yeah, Oliver got the girl, I got a life of adventure on a time-traveling spaceship," Ray nodded.

"About that," Kara began.

Before she could finish, there was a thud, and Ray's suit suddenly shorted out, and Winn yelped as Ray collapsed. They spun around, and Kara blanched as Black Arrow lowered his bow, his eyes narrowed. "Step away from her," he ordered.

Winn swallowed, then placed himself firmly in front of Kara. "There's no way."

"Winn," Kara began softly.

"No!" Winn gave her a sharp look before turning back and taking a deep breath. "I haven't defended my best friend at every chance I can get just to see her be butchered by Nazis and leave this planet to you, so if you want Kara, you got to go through _me._ And even if you do, you're not gonna win. Because her Oliver, her Slade and Malcolm, and everyone else that loves her and cares for her? We _will_ keep fighting. So get the _hell_ off this Earth while you still can!"

Tears filled Kara's eyes as Winn stood up for her, and she gently took his hand, giving him her support. Black Arrow just smirked. "As final words go, those weren't bad," he remarked, drawing an arrow and aiming at Winn's heart.

" _Lower your weapon!"_

Black Arrow tensed, and Kara nearly collapsed in relief. Winn chanced a glance to the side, and he inhaled sharply as Oliver, _their_ Oliver, stepped into the room, arm tight around Overgirl's chest, one of his arrows pressed against her throat. "Or I'll kill her," he threatened.

Black Arrow narrowed his eyes, turning to check on his wife –

And Kara yanked. Winn yelped as he was pulled to the floor, and Black Arrow quickly turned back, only for Kara to plant her foot on Winn's chest, keeping him down as she put herself in front of him. She took a deep breath, standing straight. "Now it's not him you're gonna hit if you fire that arrow," she held her chin high.

* * *

 ** _Lena Luthor/Dinah Drake_**

"Go!" Harry pushed Lena away from Metallo as he fired a blast of Kryptonite at them. "Go, go, _go!"_

Lena covered her head as she ran behind one of the metal tables, Harry and James behind her, as neither of them were armed. Metallo turned and fired a ray at Amaya, who skidded on the floor to cover. Dinah growled from where she was hiding with Cisco, glaring at Metallo. "This guy's like the Terminator!" Startled laughter came from her other side, and Dinah turned to look incredulously at Cisco. "Why are you laughing?!"

"I just love a good pop culture reference in a moment of crisis," he giggled, then pointed past her. "Also, _that!"_

Dinah spun around as a burst of fire flew past her, and Firestorm hovered in the air next to a glowing man in a black suit, Barry running past them and scaling the walls, zipping around the room, gaining speed. All three of them started using their powers on Metallo, keeping him in place.

Dinah turned to see Caitlin on the opposite side of the room, and she nodded firmly. Caitlin nodded back, her eyes starting to turn silver, her hair starting to turn white. Cisco grinned as Dinah rushed out of cover, and he yelled, "Let's kick some ass!"

Caitlin came out from behind cover just as Laurel ran into the room, and as Mick fired his heat gun, she screamed at the top of her lungs, letting out all the pent-up emotions she had from Earth-X out. Dinah's cry joined hers as Nate fired his energy gun, Cisco his energy blasts, and Caitlin her frost powers.

With all of them combined, just like what happened with Cyborg Superman, Metallo was down for the count, its head flying into the air.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

"Kara," Oliver began.

"I'm not invulnerable, I know that," Kara interrupted, looking at Black Arrow. "But I've learned not to rely on my powers for everything now. I'm fast enough that if you try and hurt Winn, I can move and make sure that arrow goes in my heart."

"Kara, _no!"_ Winn cried.

"Either he backs off and lets us go, or he risks killing me, which kills her," Kara spoke loudly over him. "He doesn't win!" She took a deep breath. "He doesn't win," he repeated quietly.

"Kara," Oliver whispered. "Don't do this."

Kara swallowed, licking her lips and curling her hands into fists. "What's it gonna be?"

Black Arrow narrowed his eyes, then lowered his bow. Unable to believe that had worked, Kara blinked, and Oliver started to lower his arrow –

A pitch black arrow slammed into Oliver's shoulder, and with a yell of pain, he dropped Overgirl and the arrow he held, reaching for the arrow that had just hit him, Overgirl immediately dropping to the ground. Black Arrow spun to aim at Oliver, bow raised again.

A gunshot sounded out simultaneously, and Kara turned her head just in time to see a figure in black and red come around the corner. She threw herself over Winn, twisting her body in a way she never would have been able to do had Oliver not taught her.

The bullet the Terminator fired, which would have hit Winn in the heart, tore through Kara's abdomen, and with a piercing wail of pain, she collapsed on top of her friend. "No!" Winn yelled.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **A/N: I did mention I like cliffhangers, right?** **So while you guys enjoy this one, I'll finish writing the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Like I said last chapter - all hell breaks loose.**

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen**_

Oliver had time to register his girlfriend's scream before he lunged for his arrow again, ignoring the one the Magician had shot into his arm. Overgirl rolled away from him as Black Arrow aimed at him, the Magician and the Terminator coming into view, and Oliver tensed, knowing he couldn't avoid all of them as all three of them fired their weapons at the same time, Kara screaming again –

Hands seized Oliver's shoulders, and Oliver went to throw the person behind him off, only to see red light warp over his entire body, and all three shots went right through him, bouncing or embedding in the wall behind him. Black Arrow balked, backing up, and Winn laughed hysterically in pure relief. "Yes!" he whooped. _"Yes!"_

"J'onn," Kara whispered weakly.

Oliver spun around in time to see J'onn morph into his Martian form, his eyes narrowed. "Get to her, quickly!" he ordered, taking the arrow from Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver ran with no hesitation, and J'onn flew at the Magician, grabbing him by the wrist and throwing him into the ceiling. The Magician crashed into the lights and collapsed on the ground, out cold. He turned when Black Arrow charged him, dodging the archer's first desperate swing.

Oliver ran to Kara's side as Winn carefully rolled her off him, his girlfriend whimpering as she clutched the ugly wound in her side. "No," he whispered, shaking his head, covering her hand with one as the other cupped her face. "No, Kara, stay with me!"

"Oh, God," Winn blanched.

Oliver looked up to see the Terminator swing his gun in his direction, and he reached for one of his fletchettes, only to wince when the roof caved in above him. Black Arrow and J'onn both flinched as well, and through it, Oliver could hear the sound of gunfire.

Yet, nothing hit him . . . and Winn broke out in hysterical laughter again. "Oh, my God, _yes!"_

Oliver swatted dust away from his vision, watching in stunned disbelief as Clark grabbed the gun from the Terminator's hand, crushing it to pieces. He rammed his fist into the assassin's gut, and the Terminator went flying into the wall behind him. He turned to Black Arrow, eyes glowing, and Black Arrow narrowed his eyes.

A yellow blur hit Oliver, and he went skidding across the floor, Kara howled in pain, and Winn let out a shocked yelp. Oliver groaned, getting to his knees, looking around. Both J'onn and Clark were in the air, Clark's eyes dimming.

Black Arrow, Overgirl, the Terminator, and the Magician were gone. "Thawne," he seethed.

Palmer grunted as he managed to sit up. "I thought that jerk was supposed to be dead!"

Then Kara made an ugly retching noise, and Oliver's face went completely white when he saw the scalpel buried deep in her stomach. "No!" he ran forward.

"Oh, God, no," Winn swallowed hard.

"Kara," Clark crouched by his cousin's side, smoothing her hair back as Oliver quickly took the scalpel out of Kara's stomach, wincing as the pained moan that left her.

She managed to smile. "I told them you would come," she rasped before coughing again.

"No," Oliver shook his head desperately, seeing blood staining her lips. "Kara, please, stay with us!"

"None of it's Kryptonite," Winn looked around. "The gunshot was a through and through. She was under a red sun, all she needs is the yellow one!"

Clark carefully scooped Kara into his arms and shot through the ceiling, flying high into the sky towards the sun. Oliver ground his teeth, then turned to Winn and J'onn. "Let's go."

* * *

 ** _Dinah Drake/Alex Danvers_**

Dinah watched Laurel stalk over to Metallo, glaring down at it, before she kicked its body violently. "You look pissed," was all she said.

"I _am_ pissed," Laurel growled as Barry, Terrill, and Firestorm landed, Firestorm unmerging into Jax and Stein. "And this guy _did not help!"_

"Hey," Barry walked up to her, pulling his cowl off. "Malcolm's gonna be fine, Alex said it herself."

"Hang on, _Malcolm?"_ Nate's eyebrows shot up. "Malcolm _Merlyn?"_

"And isn't this Sara's sister?" Amaya asked. "Who's supposed to be dead?"

"It's a long story," Cisco began.

"She's from the same Earth I'm from," Harry held up his hand.

"OK, maybe it's not so long."

"What happened to Malcolm?" James asked.

"Threw himself in front of a bullet for Grey," Jax answered.

"You're kidding," Nate blinked.

"Why would I be kidding about that?"

Quick footsteps made everyone turn around, but Rene quickly held his guns up to the ceiling as Slade and Alex ran in, both with their guns ready. "We heard the explosion," Alex explained, panting. "What happened?"

"That was _very_ satisfying," Laurel pointed to where Metallo's remains were.

Both blinked, then Alex sighed. "Thank God that . . . _thing_ is gone."

"This was the only one?" Slade looked around.

"The only one we found," Barry nodded. "What happened with you two?"

"Found Iris and Felicity, sent them with the group to the _Waverider,"_ Alex answered. "Figured that would get them out of harm's way."

"What about the Magician and the Terminator?" Terrill looked between them.

Slade and Alex exchanged uneasy glances. "That's what we were hoping you knew."

"Great," Jax snorted. "So the two completely evil versions of reformed villains are still running around?"

"You're sure about that?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Man, you haven't been here to see what they've done."

"Thank you, Jax," Slade nodded gratefully. "But we need to find – "

"Everyone, get to the _Waverider_ immediately," Oliver's voice came over the comms suddenly, and the Earth-X crew exchanged worried looks when they heard how strained his voice was. "Everyone, to the _Waverider,_ now!"

"OK, now he sounds like his doppelgänger," Terrill swallowed.

Alex, Slade, and Laurel exchanged alarmed looks. "Kara," they said at the same time before taking off.

"Whoa, wait," James sped after them, Lena hot on his heels. "What's wrong with Kara?"

* * *

 ** _Sara Lance/Thea Queen_**

" _Captain Lance, you are aware of who you have just brought onto the ship?"_ Gideon asked as Sara and Thea supported Malcolm onto the _Waverider,_ Leo, Iris, and Felicity behind them.

"Yes, I'm very aware, Gideon," Sara snapped as she led them to the medbay. "And you're gonna help him anyway, because he doesn't remember what happened with the Spear, you hear me?"

" _Loud and clear, Captain."_

"Guessing the AI doesn't like me?" Malcolm grumbled, wincing as Sara and Thea helped him into one of the two chairs.

" _What was your first idea, Mr. Merlyn?"_

"Just fix my dad!" Thea shouted.

Blue light immediately shimmered over Malcolm. _"Right away, Ms. Queen."_

"Is he gonna be OK?" Iris asked worriedly.

" _The gunshot wound missed all vital organs,"_ Gideon answered. _"I will staunch the bleeding and give him a sedative, and he should be healed soon."_

Thea let out a small sob of relief, tucking her head into Malcolm's shoulder. Malcolm reached up and stroked her hair with one hand as Sara sighed. "Thank you, Gideon."

" _I must also report that the remainder of the heroes are returning to the ship."_

"Is Kara OK?" Felicity asked.

It took Gideon a moment to respond. _"Ms. Danvers is currently with her cousin in the sky."_

"Oh, that can't be good," Sara ran for the door, then turned around. "Gideon, keep an eye on Malcolm."

" _Of course, Captain. Shall I administer the sedative now, Mr. Merlyn?"_

"Do it," Thea ordered, swallowing and looking down at her father. "Please get better."

Malcolm smiled. "Promise."

Thea gave a watery smile, kissing Malcolm's forehead as the others left, too.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers/Oliver Queen_**

"Whoa," Zari's eyes widened when they reached the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs. "You have _got_ to be kidding."

Alex's eyes zeroed in on the blue blur that was Clark, high in the sky, and the blonde figure held limply in his arms. She immediately walked over to where Oliver, Palmer, J'onn, and Winn were watching. "What happened?" she asked.

"Long story short?" Winn winced. "Thawne and Slade's Earth-X doppelgänger. And that's _after_ what Earth-X Malcolm did to her before."

"No," Alex breathed in horror, looking up.

"If Clark and J'onn hadn't arrived when they did, we would have been done for," Oliver shook his head, turning to the Martian. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry it took us this long to come," J'onn nodded, hugging Alex when she went to him. "But when I heard why they wanted Kara, I knew I had to call her cousin."

"Good move," Oliver's eyes returned to the two Kryptonians. "Slade?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"The next time you see your doppelgänger, shove your sword in his heart for me."

Slade growled, looking up as well. "No arguments from me."

Oliver turned to the _Waverider_ when Sara hurried down the ramp. "Malcolm's in the medbay, Gideon says he'll be fine," she reported. Slade and Laurel both sighed in relief, and Sara nodded before shielding her eyes, looking up. "Gideon said Kara's with her cousin?"

"The Terminator tried to kill Winn, Kara took the bullet for him," Oliver answered tightly, not looking away from the sky. "When Thawne got them out of there, he left his scalpel in her stomach."

"Oh, God," Sara closed her eyes.

"At least it wasn't Kryptonite," Barry sighed.

"Please tell me it wasn't Kryptonite," Lena looked at them with wide eyes.

"No," Winn shook his head. "And the bullet was a through and through."

"Guys," Laurel said sharply, just as Oliver tensed. "Here they come."

Everyone's eyes immediately returned to the sky, and sure enough, Clark was flying back towards the roof, Kara still held limply in his arms. "OK, everyone on the ship, now," Sara waved to everyone. "Let's go, everyone, come on!"

Palmer led the way onboard, the Legends following behind him. So did the rest of Team Flash, and Laurel squeezed Oliver's shoulder. "We'll see you onboard," she whispered.

He nodded curtly, and Slade nodded in agreement, heading up with everyone else, leaving Oliver with J'onn, Alex, James, Winn, and Lena. Clark landed softly on the roof, walking up to the others. "How is she?" Oliver asked at once, walking to meet him halfway.

"I took her as close as I was comfortable with," Clark answered, shifting his hold slightly so Oliver could cup her face. "She's unconscious, but the sunlight is starting to work. The wound still look bad, but they've started to heal."

Oliver's breath left him in a whoosh, and he closed his eyes. _"Thank God,"_ he whispered, his voice cracking.

Clark just nodded, shifting his hold again. Oliver held out his arms, and Clark handed Kara to him. Kara whimpered in her sleep, and Oliver quickly adjusted so she was comfortably in his grip. As if knowing he was there, Kara curled into him slightly. "I'll get her to the medbay," Oliver said quietly.

"I'll come with you, check on Malcolm while I'm there," Alex instantly volunteered.

Oliver just nodded, walking past Clark towards the _Waverider._ "That's as close to a heartfelt thank you you'll probably get from Oliver while he's like this," James told Clark.

"Can you blame him?" Lena asked as the rest of the Earth-38ers boarded.

"Not one bit."

* * *

 ** _Thea Queen/Alex Danvers_**

"Oh, my God," Thea stood from where she was sitting by Malcolm as Oliver entered, carrying Kara, Alex behind him. "What happened?"

"Earth-X Slade and Thawne," Oliver answered, carefully settling Kara into the other chair in the medbay. "She's started to heal, though."

"Good," Thea sighed. "Dad would have killed her if she didn't."

" _Don't worry, Mr. Queen,"_ Gideon said as she ran her scanners over Kara. _"Ms. Danvers will heal in no time."_

"Thank you, Gideon," Oliver ran a hand over his face. "Just . . . take care of her?"

" _I will, Mr. Queen."_

Oliver leaned down and kissed Kara's forehead. "Wake up," he whispered, then swallowed and left.

Alex watched him leave, then sighed and turned back to Thea. "Well, I know one thing."

"Yeah?" Thea raised an eyebrow.

"Oliver and Slade are going to be a two man army against the Nazis if they have to be, just because of what they tried to do."

Thea nodded, biting her lip. "Look after them for me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Alex nodded.

Thea gave a weak smile and left after her brother, and Alex sat down in a chair, looking between the two unconscious heroes. "Wake up," she repeated Oliver's words quietly, staring at the screens showing their progress.

* * *

 **A/N: And the Earth-38 cavalry has arrived in the form of the Martian Manhunter _and_ Superman. It's going to be one hell of a final battle.**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Quite a bit of original content in this as well as episode content. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen_**

Barry walked onto the bridge and sped up when he saw Iris waiting for him. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Iris sighed, hugging him tightly. "I can't even begin to answer that right now." Barry chuckled, and Iris giggled slightly. "We should be on our honeymoon."

"We should be on a beach, drinking mai tais out of coconuts," Barry agreed, grinning.

Iris laughed. "Instead, we're on this spaceship, looking for our friends' evil doppelgängers."

"We should have just eloped," Barry decided.

Iris laughed, hugging him again. "Yeah."

* * *

 ** _Winn Schott_**

"So the whole reason these Nazis are invading was just to get Kara's heart?" Clark asked.

"And to conquer _this_ Earth," Lena nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.

"But Oliver in the High Castle seemed to put his Kara first, so," Winn shrugged. "Yeah." He swallowed hard. "It's just . . . to see both of them as _Nazis,_ and when both Olivers were aiming at their different Karas . . . " He dropped his head into his hands. "I'm glad I'm not going to be in the field facing them."

"Not only that, but Nazi versions of Malcolm and Slade?" Lena shook her head. "If they're what our Malcolm and Slade used to be like, I definitely understand why Sara reacted how she did."

"But why does Nazi Kara even need our Kara's heart?" J'onn frowned.

A sigh came from the entryway, and everyone turned to see Alex walk in, looking exhausted. "It's a . . . long story," she said, smiling faintly when Lena hugged her. "It's a long, brutal, sad story. It's basically how Oliver and Kara got together, except with Nazis, a psychopathic Laurel who betrayed the Reich making Black Arrow kill her in a completely horrifying way, and a serum made by Nazi Barry – or Blitzkrieg – that destabilized Overgirl's cells to the point too much solar radiation started to kill her."

" . . . what?" James shook his head. "Sorry, can you repeat that again? Slower this time?"

Alex sighed, sitting down by J'onn, rubbing her forehead. "It's awful."

"We've got time," J'onn put a hand on her shoulder.

Alex took a deep breath, then started from the beginning.

* * *

 ** _Sara Lance_**

Sara walked into the medbay slowly, taking a look at Kara's readings. She looked like she was close to being healed, and she walked over, squeezing her hand lightly. "Oliver needs you, Kara," she whispered. "Wake up soon."

Maybe it was her imagination, but she swore she felt a light squeeze in response, but a look over Kara revealed she was still out. Sara released her hand, then walked over to Malcolm's bed. She looked long and hard at him before looking at his scans. A small smile formed when she saw Malcolm was almost completely healed, and she turned back. "Who would have ever thought we'd be here?" she asked out loud, shaking her head. "You know, if this was before everything that just happened these last few days, I would probably slit your throat." She swallowed hard. "And now I can't think of doing that after that stunt you pulled."

She sighed, leaning against the wall. "I hated you. I hated you so much for sinking the _Gambit,_ for the Undertaking, for being behind my death, for putting Thea through so much pain, for everything you did with Thawne and Darhk." She made a helpless gesture, letting her arms fall to her sides. "And all you've done since the wedding is fight to make sure they don't get this world, and make sure all of us returned." She chuckled. "And to top it all off, you took a bullet for a man you would have killed before." She shook her head. "I'm never going to understand you," she looked at Malcolm. "I never will. Just when I think I know you, you just keep surprising me. But this is one surprise I'd rather know you for."

She straightened and put her hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "Thank you," she said sincerely, biting her lip. "Thank you for looking out for my team."

She squeezed lightly before brushing her hair out of her face, turning and leaving. "They're nearly there," she told Caitlin, who passed her by to check in.

Caitlin nodded and headed on in as Sara headed back to the bridge.

* * *

 ** _Jefferson Jackson/Martin Stein_**

"Man, we've seen some crazy stuff in history, but a Nazi Earth takes the cake," Jax sighed as he and Stein entered the kitchen.

"I agree, Jefferson," Stein nodded as both of them opted for water. He looked down into his glass, then sighed. "We shouldn't have separated."

"Hey, we were in the middle of a firefight, we did what we had to do," Jax shook his head.

"But Malcolm and Thea were not that far away from us, as evident when they ran to our aid," Stein argued. "And if they hadn't come, I would be in the medbay instead of Malcolm, possibly dead."

"Don't say that, Grey," Jax stared at him.

"But you know it's the truth, Jefferson," Stein swallowed. "If Malcolm hadn't taken that shot for me, I would be dying, or dead. And it was because _I_ told you we should separate. Maybe if we hadn't, he wouldn't be in this situation."

"If we hadn't and called them to help, then maybe the shot would have killed one of them, or both, instead," Jax pointed out. "Grey, everything about that battle was already not in our favor. We were outnumbered, some of them didn't have their everyday weapons, and we were in a huge space where we split up almost instantly. I think Malcolm getting shot and no one else getting hurt was the best-case scenario." He paused, glass nearly to his lips. "No offense to him."

Stein chuckled. "I'm sure he would agree with you, Jefferson."

"My point is, we got lucky," Jax said, and he took a deep breath. "And if that _had_ happened to you, Grey . . . I don't know what I would have done."

"Every time we go out into the field together, we run the risk of falling," Stein put a hand on his shoulder. "I never want that to happen to you, Jefferson."

"And I don't want that to happen to you, either, Grey," Jax shook his head. "You deserve better than that." He swallowed. "Which is why you deserve to retire, go back to Clarissa and Lily and Ronnie." He looked back up at Stein, whose eyes were wide. "When we get back, we'll take the cure."

"Are you certain, Jefferson?" Stein asked.

"Man, I've never been more sure," Jax nodded. "It's like you said. If Malcolm hadn't taken the shot, it would be you in the medbay." He closed his eyes. "And for all I know, I would be taking a trip to Clarissa and Lily that you were killed by Nazis. I mean it. It'll keep you safe."

"Then when we return from this fight," Stein nodded. "I, for one, am determined to send them back where they came from."

Jax smiled. "One last time?"

Stein smiled back. "One last time."

They chuckled, heading for the dining area, where they found Mick drinking. "Even when Nazis invade," Jax couldn't help but shake his head.

"Well, at least it doesn't change," Stein chuckled fondly.

"How's Skirt?" Mick looked up at them.

"Kara?" Jax raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't mean Nazi Skirt."

Jax and Stein exchanged amused looks. "Overgirl doesn't even have a skirt."

"Well, I'm not going to call her Pants."

"Oh, God," Stein rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Jax hid a grin. "Good to know you're worried about her."

"I'm not worried," Mick sniffed. "She's a tough bitch."

"Don't let her sister hear you call her that," Stein muttered into his glass, making Jax snort.

Mick reached for another beer bottle when Leo walked in, raised an eyebrow, then walked over. Mick balked in shock, and Leo reached out, taking the beer bottle away. "Hey there, friend," he said. Mick stared in shock, Jax and Stein watching in growing amusement as Leo sat down across from Mick. "No need to numb your feelings with alcohol."

Jax snorted again, this time much louder. Mick just groaned, smacking himself repeatedly in the forehead. "The ghost is back."

"He's not a ghost, Mr. Rory," Stein couldn't help but chuckle. "He is quite real."

"I'm Leo," Leo nodded. "Leo Snart from Earth-X." Mick stared blankly, making Jax hide a growing grin behind his hand. "It's OK, buddy. I know you're hurting over Supergirl."

Mick just groaned and reached for another beer bottle. Leo reached out to stop him, but Mick growled. "Get yoru hand off me."

"What is wrong, partner?" Leo tilted his head. "Talk to me."

"You're not my partner," Mick scowled. "You're a gangbanger."

Stein choked on his drink at that, making Jax burst out laughing. "Doppelgänger," Stein coughed as Jax clapped him on the back. "You mean _doppelgänger,_ Mr. Rory."

"Whatever."

"Professor Stein is correct," Leo smirked. "And there was one of you on my Earth, too."

"Wait, _was?"_ Jax blinked.

"Yes," Leo nodded. "Rest his soul."

"Wait," Mick blinked. "I'm _dead_ on Planet Nazi?"

"Let me guess," Stein said dryly. "In a fire?"

Leo nodded. "You just kept going back into that burning police station until the last officer had been rescued."

All three Legends stared at Leo in shock at that statement. "I died trying to save pigs?" Mick asked in disbelief.

" _Mick_ did?" Jax asked for clarification.

When Leo nodded, Jax and Stein exchanged wide grins of amusement as Mick groaned, putting his beer down. "I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

 ** _Curtis Holt_**

"Ohhhhh man," Curtis grinned widely as he looked around the _Waverider._ "I have just died and went to geek heaven!"

"Told you we picked the right guy," Zari smirked.

"Uh," Curtis blinked, following Zari and Amaya as they walked down the hall. "Picked the right guy to do what?"

"Hunt Nazis," Amaya answered as they walked into the laboratory. "Meet our resident Earth-X expert, the Ray."

Terrill smiled as Curtis walked in. "Well, uh, you can use my real name, Ray Terrill."

Curtis blinked as he shook his hand. "Your secret identity is your first name with the word 'the' in front of it?"

"Yeah," Terrill nodded. "Why? What's _your_ secret identity?"

"Mr. Terrific."

"Really?" Terrill chuckled. "That's a little boast-y, don't you think?"

"Nah, it's just one of my favorite wrestlers," Curtis shook his head. "Still, that's – you should change your name. Can we talk about these Nazis?"

"They vanished," Amaya answered. "Owing to the fact that they have their own _Waverider."_

"A Nazi _Waverider?"_ Curtis asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Zari confirmed. "We had been tracking them using the radiation signature given off by Overgirl because of her – "

"Extreme exposure to the solar radiation," Curtis looked past her, walking over to the computer, watching the screen in shock. "Are these readings right?"

"Yeah, of course they're right," Zari walked over. "Why?"

"Well, because the trace radiation readings on here are slowly approaching the Chandrasekhar Limit," Curtis answered.

Zari blanched, making Amaya frown. "Which means?"

"Overgirl isn't just dying," Zari swallowed, watching the screen light up red.

"Yeah, if she doesn't get Supergirl's heart, she'll create a supernova that will destroy the entire Midwest," Curtis nodded.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen_**

Oliver was restlessly pacing the library while Thea absently chewed on her nails when Caitlin walked in, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Are they OK?" Oliver asked, Thea looking up.

"I just checked," Caitlin nodded. "Malcolm's completely healed, Kara's nearly there. They should be waking up any time now."

Thea dropped her head into her hands in relief. "Thank you," Oliver whispered.

"Yeah," Caitlin nodded, leaving again.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Oliver let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thank God," Thea whispered.

"You read my mind," Oliver walked over to her, sitting beside her on the table. "This . . . " He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "Do you have any idea how much I want to kill my doppelgänger now?"

"As much as I want to kill every Nazi for what they did to my dad?" Thea smiled slightly.

"More," Oliver said coldly, making Thea turn to him. "You know Kara is scared of medbays after everything she's gone through with Cadmus, but you never saw where they were holding her. You didn't see the condition she was in when Slade, Malcolm, Laurel, and I rescued her. They used Kryptonite on her, which is the only thing that can hurt her while she has her powers. Here, they weakened her completely with red sunlight, to the point _anything_ could hurt her. When Slade's doppelgänger shot her and I saw Thawne's scalpel in her . . . " He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "I thought it was horrible when she was stabbed in CatCo and when Lillian used Kryptonite lights on her and Clark. This . . . every time I close my eyes, I see her bleeding out on all of us." He felt Thea take his hand and opened his eyes, turning to her. "I can't lose her," he told his sister, his voice cracking. "I just _can't."_

Thea nodded in understanding, pulling Oliver to her, hugging him tightly. "I know, Ollie," she whispered, feeling him hug her back tightly. "I know."

* * *

 **A/N: I promise everyone's favorite female Kryptonian and dark archer will wake up next chapter. Time's coming for them to fight their doppelgängers, after all!**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**_Barry Allen/Sara Lance_**

Barry looked up as people started to gather on the bridge, though he blinked in surprise when he saw James, Winn, Lena, and J'onn join them, J'onn in his Martian form, James suited up as Guardian. He knew Alex and Clark would be missing, but – "Don't you want to be in the medbay?" he asked.

"It's not us Kara will want to see the most when she wakes up," James shook his head with a fond smile.

"And the two of you?" Sara asked, watching Jax and Stein walk in.

"If you think we're sitting this out, you're crazy," Jax snorted.

"They are not going to win while they're attacking our city," Stein agreed.

Sara nodded. "Then we're just waiting on a few more."

* * *

 ** _Thea Queen/Malcolm Merlyn_**

Thea felt the hand under hers twitch slightly, then squeeze with more power. Her head shot up from where she'd been looking at the ground, and tears filled her eyes when Malcolm coughed, then opened his eyes. "Oh, my God," she breathed, standing up from her chair. "You're OK!"

"Peachy," Malcolm agreed, voice slightly hoarse, and he winced as Thea helped the chair return to normal. "Though getting shot wasn't fun."

"It wasn't fun for any of us to watch, either," Laurel agreed dryly from where she and Slade were back against the wall.

"Well, I can now say I would never recommend getting shot by Nazis," Malcolm rolled out the kinks in his neck, wincing and rubbing the back of his head. "How am I doing?"

"Completely healed," Alex's voice answered, and Malcolm turned to see her and Clark on the other side of the medbay. "You're ready to go."

Malcolm nodded and turned to see why they were there, only to shoot upright when he recognized the blonde lying in the other chair, Oliver by her side. "What happened?!"

"Gideon checked all her injuries," Slade answered, narrowing his eye. "In addition to the Kryptonite arrow Nazi you shot her with before we all separated, she was under red sunlight for nearly a day, got two more Kryptonite arrows in her shoulders, then when Oliver went to rescue her, she took a bullet from Nazi me for Winn, and when J'onn and Clark showed up, Thawne got Nazi us out of there and stabbed her with his scalpel for good measure."

Malcolm's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed to slits. "I'm gonna kill him."

"I've got dibs on mine," Slade snorted.

"As long as I get to kill mine, you two have at your doppelgängers all you want," Oliver nodded, squeezing Kara's hand. "But for being the one behind all of this, Black Arrow is mine."

"No arguments from me," Clark nodded.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen_**

She came to when she heard voices buzzing around her. Kara whimpered slightly, squeezing her eyes shut tighter when light blasted in her face. A second later, she felt a hand tightly squeeze hers. "Gideon, dim the lights!"

" _Of course, Mr. Queen."_

The light dimmed considerably, and the voice levels around her diminished dramatically. "Kara?" Oliver asked quietly, and Kara felt the grip on her hand squeeze again. "Can you open your eyes?"

She swallowed. "Trying . . . "

"Take it easy, it's OK."

Kara finally managed to force her eyes open, and she hissed, closing them quickly again when she felt how much her body ached. "Oh, God."

" _I apologize, Ms. Danvers,"_ Gideon's quiet voice said. _"But any other sedative I give you would not work with your metabolism."_

"Thanks for trying, Gideon," Kara reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

" _You're welcome, Ms. Danvers."_

Kara took a few deep breaths before lowering her hand and looking to the side. The moment Oliver's concerned gaze met hers, she let out her breath in a rush. "Oliver," she smiled, tears blurring her vision.

Oliver grinned widely, and there were collective sighs of relief from everywhere in the room. "Welcome back, angel," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Kara closed her eyes in relief, releasing his hand to hug him around his neck. "I knew you'd come back."

"I'll always come back for you," Oliver smiled, leaning down so their foreheads touched. "Especially when you're in danger like that. Not even a Nazi Earth could stop me."

"Thank Rao it didn't," Kara smiled.

Oliver smiled back, kissing her gently. "We need to talk when this is all over."

"Agreed."

Oliver backed up slightly, though he returned to holding Kara's hand as Alex and Clark walked over. "Hey there," Alex smiled, bending down and hugging her.

"Hey," Kara gave her a one-armed hug. "So much for getting away from it all, huh?"

"I should have known better than to think that a wedding on another Earth is gonna solve all of our problems," Alex grinned.

"Yeah, but you know," Kara grinned. "Fighting the evil doppelgängers of ourselves does kind of put those problems in perspective, doesn't it?"

Alex snorted. "Way to see the silver lining."

"I do hope this problem of yours is a certain Daxamite and not an archer in green," Clark smirked.

Kara laughed as Oliver rolled his eyes. "It is definitely not the love of my life, Clark."

"Careful, little one," Slade smirked. "Oliver doesn't need his ego boosted any more than it already is."

"You suck," Oliver glared at him.

Kara giggled as the tension in the room lifted at once, only to blink in surprise when she saw who was sitting on the other chair. "Malcolm?!"

"You weren't the only one to get shot by Nazis, almas," Malcolm grimaced.

"What happened?" Kara looked around, eyes wide.

"Firestorm separated to activate the gateway to breach us back here," Laurel explained. "Thea went to cover Jax, and Malcolm threw himself in front of a bullet meant for Stein."

"Think I'm on Sara's good side now?" Malcolm asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"Don't even joke about that!" Thea glared, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Though I think it's fair to say yes," Oliver chuckled.

"Great," Malcolm nodded. "Now all I need to worry about is the rest of the Legends."

"We'll just point them in our doppelgängers' directions," Slade snorted.

"Yeah, Ray is not happy you're here," Thea nodded.

"Why?" Alex frowned.

"His fiancée was killed in the siege," Oliver answered, making Slade wince.

"Oh," Clark blinked. "OK."

"It's not, but thanks for trying," Slade sighed. "Hopefully he'll be more pissed at my doppelgänger than me."

"I think everyone's more pissed at the doppelgängers than you two," Laurel pointed out.

"And speaking of doppelgängers, we need to start getting ready," Oliver looked around. "Overgirl's gonna go nuclear, and the Earth-Xers are gonna use their _Waverider_ to threaten Central City and leverage us into surrendering Kara. Which is not gonna happen," he added, looking down at his girlfriend when she swallowed.

"How do you know that?" Clark frowned.

"It's exactly what I would do," Oliver admitted freely. "Because I know that if Kara was dying, I wouldn't be in my right mind. And Black Arrow definitely isn't after that stunt at S.T.A.R. Labs."

* * *

 ** _Black Arrow/Overgirl_**

"I'm sorry."

Oliver frowned, looking down at his wife when she spoke. "For what?"

Kara frowned, leaning back in her chair in the _Wellenreiter's_ medbay. "For being so weak."

A hologram of the _Wellenreiter's_ AI came online, and Oliver looked up when she spoke. _"I've managed to stabilize her deterioration, but without a transplant, she'll be dead within an hour."_

"Quiet!" Oliver snarled, and the hologram vanished. He took a deep breath, then turned back to Kara. "Now, don't you listen to her," he said. "There is more strength in you than in this entire planet of lesser humans combined."

Kara took a deep breath, watching her husband leave for the bridge.

* * *

 ** _Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz/Oliver Queen_**

"Are you feeling as weird as I am about this?" Nate asked Palmer as they watched Oliver and Kara walk onto the bridge together with Slade, Malcolm, Laurel, Alex, Clark, and Thea behind them.

"More," Palmer answered, narrowing his eyes as the Earth-38ers and Team Arrow moved to greet their teammates. "It's because of Slade my fiancée died."

"Oh," Nate blinked. "So you probably hate them more."

"Use that against their doppelgängers, not them," Jax advised, walking up to them. "Or Kara will never forgive either of you."

"Why?" Nate frowned.

"They're basically her overprotective brothers."

"Who act like children way too often," Dinah muttered.

"Seriously?" Ray blinked.

"You don't want to know," Dinah smirked.

"Nice outfit," Amaya complimented Zari as they walked on.

Zari smirked as she looked down at her black and yellow gold suit. "Yeah, I didn't want to feel left out."

"Where are we with locating the other _Waverider?"_ Oliver asked when greetings were all said and done.

"We got a pretty good idea," Curtis answered. "I mean, we've all heard of the Chandrasekhar Limit, I assume?"

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City," Zari smoothly inserted herself into the discussion.

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world," Terrill nodded.

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world," Curtis added.

"Then failure's not an option," Oliver declared. _"Losing_ is not an option. We are gonna win, and we are gonna show these people that this Earth belongs to _us."_

"Great speech," Caitlin, fully transformed into Killer Frost, smirked.

" _Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Queen, but we're being hailed by a fellow timeship,"_ Gideon spoke up.

Oliver narrowed his eyes as Kara bit her lip, Malcolm and Slade exchanging looks. "Put it on," he ordered.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers_**

When the hologram of Black Arrow flickered to life above the console, all of the heroes were standing at attention with Oliver and Kara at their head, Barry and Sara on either side of them. "What do you want?" Sara asked bluntly.

"To offer a truce," Black Arrow answered.

"In exchange for what?" Barry narrowed his eyes.

"We will return to our Earth, peacefully," he answered. _"If_ you meet my one demand. Supergirl comes with us."

Even though she had been expecting it, Kara swallowed hard, looking down at the floor. Sara and Barry both narrowed their eyes, only to turn when they heard Slade and Malcolm growl, joined in by J'onn and Clark. Oliver just turned around. He silently pointed to Slade, Malcolm, Laurel, and Lena, who blinked from where she stood between Harry and Winn. He beckoned for them to move to the front, and the four of them did. "The last time Kara was stuck in a lab at the mercy of lesser human beings, I made her a promise after the five of us alone got her out," Oliver told his doppelgänger as the four joined him and Kara. "That I would destroy them completely. Just ask Lillian Luthor how that went – or don't, because Slade and I killed her. The one thing the two of us have in common is that we would do _anything_ to protect our Karas. So if you want her? Come and get her. You'll just have to kill me first." He smacked the button to turn off the hologram, and Kara sighed in relief. "And trust me," he turned to her. "He's not going to."

Kara smiled, walking forward to stand by him. Slade and Malcolm joined them, and together, they turned to face the assembled heroes. "Is everyone ready?" Kara asked.

"Never been more," Nate nodded.

"They need to learn they don't get away with threatening the people we care about," Clark agreed.

"So we've got your backs," Jax nodded, looking at Malcolm and Slade.

Sara and Barry nodded in agreement, and as Kara took a deep breath, Oliver smirked. "Then let's go kick their asses."

* * *

 **A/N: I promise a long chapter next time, because the heroes go to war with the Nazis in one final battle.**


	31. Chapter Thirty

**It's the final battle for Earth-1! Heroes vs Nazis, here we go!**

* * *

 _ **Overgirl/Black Arrow/Oliver Queen**_

Overgirl growled as the _Wellenreither_ descended upon Central City. "Let them run," she sneered in delight, firing on the citizens. "We'll turn this city into a mausoleum!"

As Overgirl rained down hell from above, Black Arrow, the Terminator, and the Magician led their troops into battle, killing everyone who tried to stand in their way. Black Arrow had just cut down two of the police officers who tried to fight when something caught his eye.

Oliver, Barry, Sara, Slade, Malcolm, Laurel, and Alex were the first through the smoke, then the rest of the ground heroes formed up behind them: Curtis, Amaya, Rene, James, Nate, Thea, Mick, Leo, Zari, and Dinah. Sara, Laurel, and Alex fell back slightly so Oliver, Barry, Slade, and Malcolm were in the very front, ready to take on their doppelgängers and nemesis.

Black Arrow snarled angrily. "Kill them all!" he ordered.

"Yes, Führer!" the Nazis responded as Black Arrow readied his bow by his side, the Terminator and the Magician doing the same with their weapons.

Opposite them, Slade drew his sword as Malcolm swung his bow over his shoulder, drawing his sword as well. Behind them, Nate's skin turned to steel as James's shield formed, Dinah snapping her staff to full length. As the Nazis approached, Oliver looked up when he heard a sharp crack in the air. Kara descended to hover above between him and Barry, J'onn flying down and stopping at her left, Clark on her right. Firestorm and Palmer were next to fly down on either side of the aliens, and Terrill and Caitlin soared down behind them.

They exchanged nods, and Oliver took a deep breath, turning back to the Nazis. "Cry havoc," he muttered.

"Let loose the dogs of war," Malcolm finished.

Oliver nodded, and as the Nazis raised their guns, the four in front charged forward, Kara zooming after them. From there, it was a mess of bodies and weapons as everyone rushed into battle.

* * *

 ** _J'onn J'onzz/Mick Rory_**

J'onn's attention was drawn by Nazis tossing grenades and firing into civilians in a park nearby. He dove down and flung two Nazis into the street, where Thea was quick to shoot arrows into them. Rene ran past J'onn to a little boy lost in the smoke, and he picked him up, firing at the Nazis as he carried the boy to safety.

Mick aimed his flamethrower at a Nazi approaching, and he fired, bringing the Nazi down. "Excuse me!" Leo huffed, storming up to him. "You can't just go around roasting people!"

"Why not?" Mick scowled.

"You ever heard of due process? Rule of law?"

Mick just turned around to go find more Nazis to roast. "No!"

* * *

 _ **Sara Lance**_

Sara shot one Nazi in the chest, then grabbed another and flipped him around, swinging her gun into his head. She spun around as another Nazi approached, then dropped to the ground. Keeping one hand flat on the grass, she swiveled, using kicking his legs out from under him. She stood up and pivoted again, driving the heel of her boot into the Nazi's helmet, sending him crashing to the ground.

She paused when she saw more Nazis approaching her, then grimaced and bent over double, holding her ears when not one, not two, but three sonic blasts hit them. When she looked up again, Alex, Laurel, and Dinah had dove into the fray, and Sara had the pleasure of watching the Black Squad demolish all of them.

She ducked when a blast from the _Wellenreiter_ narrowly missed her, and scowling, she looked up. "Could use a little help here!"

* * *

 ** _Lena Luthor_**

"And we got you covered!" Winn announced as he and Felicity hurried around the _Waverider,_ manning tech everywhere, Iris grinning from her position at the console.

Lena grinned as she watched the lasers fire at the _Wellenreiter,_ the Nazi ship turning and flying off. "Nice shot!"

Cisco just whooped in glee as he flew the _Waverider_ after them, Harry grinning from his other side. "This is just like Star Raiders on Atari, except it's real!"

"Cut the chatter, Red Two," Harry smirked. "Fly the ship."

"Launching torpedo one," Cisco answered, tapping the controls.

Harry rolled his eyes as Lena laughed from where she stood on Cisco's other side. "You don't have to say it out loud!"

Iris watched Cisco aim at the _Wellenreiter,_ then frowned when the torpedo didn't even slow the ship down. "OK, guys, it is just me, or is this not working?"

"It's not working," all three answered.

"You need to take down their shields," Felicity said, looking up from her tablet.

* * *

 ** _Nate Heywood/Curtis Holt/Rene Ramirez_**

James and Nate found themselves working together side by side, James using his shield to defend himself and smack down Nazis, Nate's steel skin deflecting bullets and allowing him to knock out Nazis with a single blow to the head. Rapid fire hit the Legend from behind, and he frowned, turning around. He held up his arm to shield his eyes, then delivered a hard kick into the offending Nazi's stomach, catapulting him back.

He landed close to where Curtis was weaving through Nazis, then turned and threw one of his T-spheres. A small, blue-lit blur flew from the top of the sphere, and blasts of blue light hit several Nazis before Palmer returned to his normal height, delivering a sharp punch to one Nazi's jaw, sending him flying into the air. Clark flew down and rammed both feet into the Nazi's back, sending him hard into the ground.

Curtis, Rene, James, and Thea all found themselves backing up to stand together with Palmer and Clark looking out from above, and Rene shot a few Nazis before three fights under the bridge nearby caught his eye, and he tossed a grenade their way.

* * *

 ** _Malcolm Merlyn/Kara Danvers_**

From where they were duking it out on a SWAT van, neither Oliver nor Black Arrow reacted to the grenade that went off behind them, but it was close enough to where Malcolm and the Magician were dueling that they had to twist to avoid shrapnel flying at them. Certain moves still made Malcolm wince in pain, but he was holding his own as he and the Magician clashed with both swords and bows. From the other side of the van, Slade and the Terminator were black, orange, and red blurs, their swords hitting so hard sparks were flying.

However, they moved nowhere as fast as the speedsters. Barry and Thawne moved between them at super speed, yellow and red lightning crackling through the air as they each tried to get the upper hand.

Eventually, they sped through the dueling doppelgängers and out into the city, running under Terrill as he flew down to back Leo and Mick up. Kara swooped down after him, taking stock of Oliver, Malcolm, and Slade's duels. She watched in concern as Oliver nearly dodged a swing from Black Arrow, only to smile as her boyfriend launched a fletchette that buried into the back of Black Arrow's leg, making him stagger slightly. She shot her heat vision down and took out a few Nazis approaching Nate, Zari, and Amaya before flying off, Alex, Sara, Dinah, and Laurel running back to join the main fight.

* * *

 ** _Winn Schott_**

Winn groaned as his tablet lit up red again. "Seriously?"

"Guys, this isn't working," Felicity swallowed as she hit the same problem. "I think we need a bigger gun!"

Blurs of blue, red, and green shot past the _Waverider,_ and everyone onboard watched Kara fly towards the _Wellenreiter,_ Clark and J'onn with her. "Way ahead of you!" she called.

* * *

 ** _Overgirl_**

Overgirl watched the fight with narrowed eyes, then heard a Nazi approach. "General," he said, and she turned around to see him standing behind her. "We've got inbound."

Overgirl scowled. "Then fire countermeasures!" she ordered.

"We can't," he swallowed. "They're hovering directly off our bow."

Overgirl frowned, then turned around. Her eyes widened as Kara stopped in front of her. "General!" she smirked, folding her arms as Clark and J'onn joined her. "Would you care to step outside?"

Overgirl bristled in fury, then reached up and activated her mask. The moment it formed, she flew out the window, shattering the glass and ramming into her doppelgänger.

* * *

 ** _Slade Wilson_**

Somehow, while Oliver and Black Arrow remained fighting on top the SWAT van, Slade and Malcolm found themselves back to back, fighting their doppelgängers together. "Of course we work well together no matter which Earth!" Malcolm growled, ducking to avoid a sword swipe.

"Not – " Slade swerved, and the Terminator's sword sliced into the police car behind him. " – surprising!" He turned around to see how his partner was doing, only for his eye to widen. "Malcolm!"

Malcolm's eyes widened when he saw the knife the Magician was bringing to jam into his side, but a fireball slammed into his back. The Magician went flying into the side of the SWAT van, making the archers atop stumble. At the same time, a silver knife flew past Slade and buried into the Terminator's shoulder.

As the Terminator yelled in pain and the Magician tried to regain his footing, Slade and Malcolm turned in shock. Firestorm landed on the pavement and Sara ran up. "Like we said," Sara said, pulling another knife out as Firestorm's hands lit. "We're on the same team."

Firestorm smirked. "Like Grey says – once more, unto the breach!"

Slade and Malcolm nodded in acknowledgement, turning to face their doppelgängers once more, Sara running forward to engage the Terminator as well, Firestorm flying into the air to cover Malcolm as he faced the Magician.

* * *

 ** _Lena Luthor/Caitlin Snow_**

"Guys?" Lena called as Cisco kept on the _Wellenreiter's_ tail. "We could really use some good news here!"

"We don't' have any for you!" Felicity called back.

"Yeah, the only way to take our their shields is to get someone onboard that ship!" Winn agreed.

Yet again, a blur of blue soared past the _Waverider,_ except this time, there were no aliens in sight. "We're on our way!" Caitlin called as she used her powers to propel herself towards the _Wellenreiter,_ Amaya and Zari hanging on behind her.

Her ice slide brought them right to the _Wellenreiter,_ and the trio jumped down into the ship. Amaya jumped over the central console, kicking one of the officers in the chest and bringing him to the ground. Caitlin shot ice at another one, and Zari used her totem and blasted a burst of air at another. Amaya grabbed the last one and twisted his arm, then flipped him over her shoulder, knocking him out with a punch to the head.

"We're on the bridge, guys!" Zari called, walking to the center console.

"But we don't know what we're looking for," Amaya frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're working on it," Felicity answered.

A moment later, Iris came online. "They've got it. I'm sending you the source code for their deflector shields."

"Yeah, got it," Zari nodded, watching it appear on the console. "Manual override protocol."

"If I am reading this correctly, all you need to do now is – "

Caitlin turned, hearing a pulsing noise, and she smirked. "Hit the big, blinking red button," she guessed, walking over and pressing it.

* * *

 ** _Harry Wells_**

Iris grinned when the update came on the _Waverider's_ console. "Got it!" she cheered. "Shields are down!"

"Harry, you think you can handle this bad boy?" Cisco asked, standing up.

"Got a pretty good copilot," Harry nodded at Lena, who smirked as he sat down. "This'll be a walk in the park, Kazansky."

"Where are you going?" Iris frowned.

"Getting our friends off that ship," Cisco answered, putting his goggles on and turning to Harry. "Count of ten, hit them with everything we got."

"You got it," Harry nodded, Lena leaning over his shoulder as Cisco opened a breach, jumping through.

* * *

 _ **Overgirl/Barry Allen/Malcolm Merlyn/Jefferson Jackson**_

Overgirl threw J'onn away from her, then flew backwards when Clark rammed into her. She twisted in midair and caught Kara's fist with her own, delivering a sharp uppercut to her jaw, sending her flying backwards. Kara returned a moment later, punching Overgirl through the clouds.

Down on the ground below, the speedster battle had spread to all over the city, Thawne and Barry trying to throw each other off every chance they got.

Back under the bridge, however, the battle was turning in Slade and Malcolm's favor. With Sara and Firestorm watching their backs, it didn't take long to force the Terminator and the Magician into impossible positions.

It got to the point where Firestorm launched a fireball at the Magician, and he had to twist his body entirely to avoid it, and Malcolm shoved his sword straight through his doppelgänger's chest. He smirked when the Magician stiffened, his sword falling from his grip. "That's what you get for messing with my family," he hissed, kicking the body off his blade.

" _Excellent work, Jefferson,"_ Stein said.

"You, too, Grey," Jax grinned as he flew down to land by Malcolm. "Nice way to go out, don't you think?"

" _I completely agree."_

* * *

 ** _J'onn J'onzz_**

J'onn flew out of the way to avoid the heat vision shot at him by Overgirl, and she flew to the side as Clark shot his back at her. She spun around as Kara flew up behind her, and they twirled through the clouds as their heat vision met in midair. Kara used the opportunity to fly closer and punched her doppelgänger in the chest, sending her tumbling head over heels through the sky.

Clark and J'onn flew down towards the city to gain momentum, and they passed by Barry and Thawne racing up and down buildings to build up speed of their own, and they watched as they leapt at each other from skyscrapers, meeting midair.

* * *

 ** _Sara Lance/Slade Wilson_**

With the death of his partner, the Terminator seemed to gain even more speed, forcing Slade and Sara to move even quicker to avoid his blows. However, that also meant that Malcolm joined them in the fight.

It was Sara who found the opening they needed. With a grin, she dropped to the ground, avoiding the sword aimed at her head. With all the strength she had, she thrust her knife up and through his armor, into the Terminator's back.

It wasn't a kill strike, but it was painful enough as the Terminator let out a roar of pain, losing his concentration. Malcolm quickly backed up as Slade drove his sword through his doppelgänger's right eye, the same eye Oliver had taken out years ago. "No one hurts my sister and gets away with it," he growled, pulling his sword out and cutting through the Terminator's neck.

Sara nimbly avoided the spray of blood as the Terminator fell dead, and she sighed in relief. "Thank God."

* * *

 ** _Harry Wells_**

Harry finished his count to ten and gritted his teeth, looking up at Lena. She just shook her head helplessly, and Harry braced himself, pressing the button on the controls to fire everything the _Waverider_ had. "Come on, Ramon," he growled.

The _Waverider_ flew over the _Wellenreiter,_ launching torpedo after torpedo, and everyone onboard watched the Nazi ship explode. Winn, Felicity, and Iris exchanged concerned looks as Harry and Lena looked at each other worriedly.

Then a breach opened up behind them, and everyone spun around to see Cisco jump out, Caitlin, Amaya, and Zari with him. "Nailed it!" he whooped, taking off his goggles.

Winn whooped as well, and Harry sighed in relief as Lena laughed in delight.

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen_**

Barry shoved Thawne against one of the pillars of the bridge, holding him there with one hand and vibrating his other. "Go on," Thawne gritted his teeth. "End it. _End it!"_ Barry narrowed his eyes, still vibrating, before he stopped. "What's stopping you?" Thawne frowned before he smirked. "Oh . . . I forgot. Barry Allen is above killing. Isn't that right?"

Barry narrowed his eyes, then let Thawne go, backing up. "Get out of here," he ordered.

Thawne stepped past him, turning to look at him. "I wonder what face I'll be wearing next time we meet," he said softly. _"Flash."_

"Can't wait," Barry answered coldly.

Thawne smirked, then ran off in a burst of red lightning.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara flew up to engage her doppleganger again, only to stop in confusion when Overgirl suddenly thrashed in midair, reaching for her head. "What the?" Clark asked in surprise as he and J'onn quickly stopped.

* * *

 ** _Harry Wells_**

" _I'm detecting dangerously high radiation levels,"_ Gideon announced.

"Disembodied computer voice lady's right," Cisco gulped, looking at the scans on the controls. "Supergirl-X is about to go supernova!"

"Supergirl," Harry called. "Your doppelgänger's about to have a meltdown!"

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara's eyes widened in horror as bright light burst from various places on Overgirl's body, and her mask retracted, revealing her pain-twisted face as she cried out helplessly. "What do I do?" she asked.

"You need to fly her up!" Harry answered. "Up . . . _and_ away! _Now!"_

Kara took a deep breath, then grabbed Overgirl and flew high into the sky, Clark and J'onn watching as they became blurs.

* * *

 ** _Alex Danvers/James Olsen/Malcolm Merlyn_**

"Oh, my God," Alex whimpered.

Laurel and Dinah quickly whirled around, their eyes drawn to the two. All across the battlefield, the heroes were slowing their battles and turning to see what was happening. "Is that – ?" Palmer began.

"Kara," James whispered worriedly.

Slade, Malcolm, Sara, and Firestorm all looked up, Sara covering her mouth with one hand. "Come on, Kara," Malcolm whispered.

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Just as the solar radiation took over Overgirl's body completely, Kara breached the atmosphere and tossed her into space. She turned to fly back down as Overgirl exploded, only to scream when she was caught in the shockwave.

* * *

 _ **Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen**_

If the two flying hadn't caught everyone's attention before, the explosion did. Barry skidded to where Alex had gasped, her face pale. "Oh, my God," Laurel breathed as Dinah let her staff rest on the ground.

It was also what made the fight between the archers stop. Black Arrow instantly spun, his mask retracting, and his eye widened when he saw the explosion. "No!" he cried out.

As his doppelgänger sank to his knees in grief, Oliver backed up, drawing an arrow and aiming at his back. Slade and Malcolm turned, reaching for their weapons, but Oliver silently shook his head. He didn't like at all what Black Arrow stood for, but he understood grief just fine. If it had been his Kara that just exploded, he would have wanted a moment. He doubted Black Arrow would have given it to him, but he could.

Black Arrow took several deep breaths before he growled. "I'm gonna kill you!" he roared, spinning around and reaching for an arrow.

Oliver released his before he even grasped one. Black Arrow froze as the arrow went through his heart, and Slade and Malcolm relaxed as Oliver lowered his bow. "That is for Kara," he growled.

His doppelgänger toppled dead onto the police car next to the van, and Slade looked up at him. "You OK, kid?" he asked.

Oliver blew out a breath. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Kara?" Lena's voice suddenly broke through over the comms, and she sounded scared. "Kara!"

"Supergirl?" Harry joined in.

"Guys, she's not responding!" Cisco shouted.

Barry skidded into view, and he looked up into the sky, swallowing hard. "She's not slowing down!"

"What?" Oliver jumped off the van, running to join Barry, all of the others running down, too. When he saw Kara in freefall, he swallowed hard. "Oh, God."

"Kara, wake up!" Alex shouted as the _Waverider_ swooped down.

"We can't do anything to stop her!" Harry called.

Then a blur of blue caught up to Kara just before she hit the ground, and everybody looked away as dirt flew everywhere and the ground trembled. When the cloud cleared and everyone looked back, Clark rose from his crouch, grinning down at his cousin, who was sputtering in his arms, spitting dirt out of her mouth. "Wha – ?" she looked around in confusion. "What?"

"Honestly, Kara," Clark grinned down at her. "Who other than the Man of Steel to catch the Girl of Steel?"

Kara stared at him, then let out a hysterical laugh as she buried her face in his shoulder. Clark smiled and set her down on the ground as the others sprinted to join them. "Thank God," Oliver grabbed her and hugged her.

Kara clung to him tightly as J'onn flew down. "I thought that was gonna kill me!"

"Yeah, me too," Oliver nodded. "I'm glad you're not."

"Me, too," Kara agreed, pulling back and kissing him hard.

Oliver kissed her back as the rest of the heroes celebrated, Firestorm, Palmer, and Terrill flying into the air to sweep for any remaining Nazis.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, sweet victory. Gotta love those.**

 **There might be one or a few more chapters before the epilogue, so stay tuned!**


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Lots of original content in this one. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Caitlin Snow**_

"That," Alex nearly collapsed in her chair at S.T.A.R. Labs, "was _the_ scariest thing I have ever seen."

"Yeah," Caitlin let out her breath in a rush as she and Lena joined her. "I knew Overgirl would go nuclear, but for Kara to have gotten caught up in it . . . "

"I think Oliver, Slade, and Malcolm would have slaughtered every remaining Nazi if she had died," Lena shuddered.

"At least they'd be gone," Caitlin shrugged.

Alex nodded absently, then looked up when Stein walked into the room. "Professor," she smiled. "How are you?"

"Absolutely delighted those monsters are no longer on this Earth," Stein nodded. "But, ah . . . I would like to ask for a favor of all of you."

"All of us?" Lena repeated, blinking.

"What is it?" Caitlin asked, only to watch in surprise as Palmer and Harry entered as well.

Stein took a deep breath. "It's going to take all of us for this. I need your help."

* * *

 ** _Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon_**

"Thank you both," Barry told Terrill and Leo gratefully. "This world owes you a lot."

"Well, it's my world, too, so," Terrill shrugged.

"And punching out Nazis is kind of our thing," Leo grinned.

"Well, if you ever need us to do any punching over on Earth-X, just let us know," Barry smiled.

"Will do," Terrill nodded, holding out his hand. "Take care, Barry."

"Take care, Ray," Barry smiled, shaking his hand.

He turned to Leo, expecting the same thing. He didn't expect him to walk over, hold out his arms, and declare, "Barry, I need a hug."

"OK," Barry blinked in surprise, but went for it, hugging Leo. "Be good, Leo."

"Always," he smiled.

"I'm gonna get ready to meet the others," Barry turned to Cisco, walking up the steps. "You got this?"

"Yeah," Cisco nodded, and Barry patted him on the shoulder as he left. Cisco stood from where he was sitting on the steps, clearing his throat and walking down to join them. "All right, fellas. You ready to go home?"

"Sure," Ray nodded. "So, uh . . . how does this thing work?"

"Ah, it's a very complex two-part process," Cisco nodded, completely serious. "One: I open a breach. Two: you walk through it."

Terrill blinked, and Cisco grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "Cool," he mumbled, walking forward to join Cisco. He stopped, however, when Leo put a hand on his arm. "Leo?" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna stick around here for a little while," Leo told him, and when Terrill blanched in shock, Leo put a hand on his heart. "I won't stay here forever. I _will_ come home to you. Promise."

Terrill took a deep breath, then nodded. "OK."

Leo kissed him softly, then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," Terrill whispered back, then turned and nodded at Cisco.

He nodded back and opened a breach. He stopped by Cisco's side, and the two exchanged nods, and Terrill stepped forward and through the breach back to Earth-X.

* * *

 ** _Jefferson Jackson_**

Jax stepped onto the _Waverider,_ frowning when he saw Alex and Lena walk past. "Hey," he stopped them. "Have you seen Grey?"

He was surprised when both of them gave him smiles. "Back in the lab," Lena answered.

"Thanks," Jax nodded, watching them go. Frowning, he headed back to the lab, only to freeze when he saw everyone inside.

Ray was the first to look up from his computer, and he smiled. "Hey, Jax."

"Hey," Jax answered back, looking around at Harry, Caitlin, and Stein as they all turned away from their work. "OK, what is going on?"

"Well," Stein took a deep breath. "With the help of all of our friends, I believe I found another solution to ending our bond."

"OK," Jax frowned. "Does this involve me becoming the Spectacular Sticky-Man?"

"The what now?" Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Actually, no," Stein shook his head. "It involves you remaining Firestorm."

"What?" Jax's eyes widened.

"Yes," Stein nodded. "It took all of us quite some time, but with help from Gideon, Agent Danvers, and Ms. Luthor, we think we have figured it out."

"We reworked the cure," Ray explained. "Instead of just one of you drinking it and ending the connection all together, if one of you drank it, it would only end the matrix in the drinker. In this case, Marty."

"But Alex and I worked on another vial," Caitlin held up an orange vial. "We extracted a sample of the matrix from Professor Stein and reworked it. If you take this, you become the only one to hold the Firestorm matrix."

"However," Harry continued, "if you want to continue having a partner, all you need to do is ask, they take the vial, and there are two halves of Firestorm once again."

Jax's mouth opened and shut a few times before he turned to Stein. "Are you serious?"

"Completely," Stein nodded. "I may not be able to join you in your adventures now, Jefferson, but I would never wish for you to stop doing what you love."

Jax swallowed, then looked at the others in the room. "And this will work?" When all three nodded, Jax turned to Stein. "Then let's do it."

Stein nodded and turned to Ray, who held out the blue vial for him to take. "Good luck," he wished, stepping back with Caitlin and Harry.

Stein nodded and turned to Jax. "Thank you, Jefferson, for the adventure of a lifetime," he told him with a smile. "And I hope you continue to have one even if I am no longer with you."

Jax smiled. "You'll always still be in my head in some way, Grey."

Stein smiled back, and they hugged each other tightly. Then Stein took a deep breath, stepped back, and downed his vial in one go.

His veins glowed a faint orange gold for a second, and Jax closed his eyes when he felt their telepathic bond end. But he could still feel the matrix simmering under his skin, burning for the rest. "It worked," he said quietly.

Caitlin smiled. "Now you just need to take the other one."

"Or find someone else crazy enough to take it," Harry added, then yelped when Caitlin jabbed him in the side.

Jax took the orange vial from Caitlin, pressing his lips together. Once, before this entire crisis, having the matrix to himself would have been the way he could go. But after everything he and Grey had gone through together . . . he _liked_ to have a partner watching his back. How could he do that if he was the only one? "I want someone else," he finally said. "I brushed off having a partner before, but I never could have gone through all of this without Grey. I want someone else to have that experience, too."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Ray tilted his head.

Jax slowly started to smile. "I do." He turned to Grey. "I just need your permission."

"Jefferson, it will be your partner," Stein shook his head. "You don't need my permission for that."

"Actually," Jax's smile grew. "I think I do."

* * *

 ** _Jefferson Jackson_**

Clarissa smiled when the door to the house opened, and Stein and Jax walked in. "Martin!" she smiled. "Jefferson! Welcome back!"

"Hey, Clarissa," Jax smiled.

"Hello," Stein smiled, hugging and kissing his wife.

"No Nazis," Clarissa exaggerated looking past them and outside. "Does that mean you won?"  
"We won," Stein confirmed. "And . . . we have news."

"Oh?" Clarissa asked, looking between them.

"Is Lily here?" Jax looked around. "It, uh . . . it actually involves her."

"I'm here!" Lily called as she hurried down the stairs. "Sorry, I just had to put Ronnie down. Hey, guys." They both gave her greetings and hugs, and Lily stepped back to stand with her mother. "So, what's going on?"

"Well," Stein took a deep breath. "I took the Firestorm cure."

"You did?" Clarissa's eyes flew wide open.

"Does this mean – ?" Lily began, starting to smile.

"I'm home," Stein nodded, smiling. "To stay."

"Oh, Martin!" Clarissa breathed, tears in her eyes as she hugged him happily.

"Jax, what about you?" Lily asked him.

"Actually, the cure took the matrix from Grey only," Jax began. "I've got the other vial, one that could allow me to be the only member of Firestorm. If I want to."

"If you want to?" she parroted.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thing is, I've done this entire thing with Grey, and I don't want to be the only part of Firestorm. I want a partner. And . . . " He took a deep breath. "I want to ask _you_ to be the other half of Firestorm, Lily."

Her eyes widened comically. "Me?!"

"Yeah," Jax nodded. "I've grown so used to having one Stein in my head, I can't imagine never having one again. And I know you have Grey, your mom, and Ronnie, and I understand if you want to say no . . . but I wanted to ask."

Lily chewed her lip, then looked up at him. "Can we talk it through first?"

"Absolutely," Jax smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Lily's answer next time, and more than likely, the West-Allen wedding!**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Everyone goes their separate ways here - except for the bride, the groom, and two others. You can probably guess which two.**

* * *

 _ **Alex Danvers/Sara Lance**_

"I think these are the most heroes I will ever see in one place," James remarked as the Earth-38 crew walked through the Central City park.

"If anyone had ever told me we would be here today, I would have laughed in their face," Winn smiled.

"A superhero wedding crashed by Nazis, whose asses we totally kicked," Alex grinned.

"Not bad for us, huh?" Lena grinned back.

"Definitely glad I didn't miss this," Clark chuckled.

"I'm guessing Kara still plans on staying for a few days?" J'onn asked.

"Probably even longer now," Alex nodded. "She and Oliver have been inseparable since the end of the fight."

"Guess that means we're taking her extrapolator back with us," Winn nodded.

J'onn snorted. "Not unless Oliver is going to keep her forever."

"He very well might," Lena laughed.

"Hey, Alex!" Everyone turned to see Sara walk up, a smile on her face. "Can I have a word?"

Alex took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"We'll just – " Winn pointed further away, running after the others as they hurried off.

Alex smirked. "They're not very subtle."

"Have you met my team?" Sara smirked, making Alex laugh. "So," she turned, and Alex joined her as they walked on. "You're going to another Earth, and I'm going to another time."

"Yeah," Alex smiled. "That's kind of how we roll, huh?"

"Totally normal," Sara nodded.

"Well, my definition of normal changed when my sister the super alien started dating a mayor by day, vigilante by night in another universe," Alex chuckled.

"That _would_ change it," Sara smiled, turning to her.

"Um . . . " Alex scratched the back of her head.

"Should we – " They both asked at the same time, holding out their arms.

Alex smiled. "It's a hug thing. OK."

"OK," Sara agreed.

They laughed as they hugged each other, and Alex sighed, backing up. "Thank you for putting things in perspective for me."

"Does that mean you're gonna take my advice on Maggie?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Alex nodded. "I'm gonna trust my instincts. I mean, there's got to be somebody else out there for me, right?"

"For sure," Sara nodded.

"Just like there's somebody else out there for you. And for more than just a night."

"That's funny," Sara smiled. "That was my takeaway, too."

"Boss!" Mick called, and they turned to see him approach. "Ship's ready!"

Sara smiled at Alex. "Catch you on the other side," she told her.

"Hey, Sara!"

She turned around to see Jax walk up, accompanied by the Steins. "Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" Stein smiled.

"Of course not," Sara smiled, walking up to her former teammate and giving her a huge hug, the rest of the Legends disembarking from the _Waverider_ to do the same. "How could we ever?"

"Stay safe, Marty," Ray smiled.

"I plan to," Stein nodded. "Just keep Jefferson safe."

"Always will," Nate nodded.

"Eh, about that . . . " Jax smiled sheepishly. "I'm gonna need a while here in Central City before I get back onboard."

"Oh?" Sara raised an eyebrow as Barry, Iris, Oliver, Kara, and the rest of the Earth-38ers walked up to join them. "Why's that?"

Jax turned and raised an eyebrow at Lily, who smiled. Jax held out his hand, which Lily grasped, and everyone's eyes widened as swathes of fire shielded their forms. When it dissipated, Jax stood there as Firestorm, and Lily was gone. "Need time to break in my new copilot," he grinned.

"Oh, my God!" Sara's eyes lit up in delight as the Legends cheered, the others clapping. "Lily? Really?"

Jax grinned wider, and he and Lily unmerged. He helped her straighten as she wobbled slightly. "The thing is, it's not without a few conditions," Lily told Sara.

"Of course," she nodded immediately. "Name them."

"I don't care how small the mission is," Lily told her. "Between missions, I'm coming back home. I didn't just get my dad back only to disappear from his life again forever. I want to come back, see my parents, be with my son, and I'll come back when I'm ready."

"Besides, that gives us more time to work with Grey," Jax added. "After Earth-X, I don't want to stay away too long, either."

"Hey, the jumpship is yours to use whenever," Sara smiled, holding out her arms. "Welcome to the Legends, Dr. Stein."

"Thanks, Sara," Lily smiled, giving her a hug.

"Congratulations, Jax," Barry grinned. "If she's anything like her dad, she's gonna be awesome."

"I just can't seem to survive without a Stein in my head," Jax grinned.

Stein chuckled. "Don't start complaining now."

"Never," Jax grinned. "I never will."

"Well, you two take all the time you need to get ready," Sara told Jax and Lily. "Just let us know when you're up for a mission, and we'll be back to get you."

"We will," both nodded.

"All right," Sara smiled, holding her arms out to Jax. "See you whenever."

"See you, Captain," Jax smiled, hugging her.

Sara gave them all mini salutes, which Jax and the Steins returned, and she turned around. _"Now_ we're going," she smirked, giving Alex a wink as she left. "Meant what I said, Danvers!"

Alex sputtered, and Lena burst out laughing. Mick hung back as the rest of the Legends headed for the _Waverider,_ then asked, "You hit that?"

Sara rolled her eyes and smacked Mick on the back of the head. "Shut up."

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen_**

Shortly after the _Waverider_ flew off, the Steins departed, with Jax and Lily merging to test how well they could fly back to the house. "It's good to see everyone ended up happy," Kara sighed.

"Amen, hallelujah," Iris smiled in agreement.

"Back to saving our universe, then," James sighed.

"And I am _so_ ready for that," Alex sighed.

"Thank you guys for everything," Oliver smiled. "Especially you, J'onn, Clark."

"Of course," Clark nodded. "Evil Nazis trying to take my cousin's heart. How could I resist?"

"All you had to do was ask," J'onn nodded.

"And thanks for inviting us to the wedding," Winn added. "Even if Barry had no idea we were."

"Hey, it was the easiest way to make sure all of you saw his face when he realized Oliver and Kara were together," Iris grinned.

"Hey," Barry whined as everyone laughed.

"That's not going away for a while, man," Oliver grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

"Speaking of evil Nazis," Lena grimaced. "Sorry the wedding didn't turn out the way you wanted it to."

"Well, at least it was memorable," Iris chuckled.

"Yes," Lena nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you want us to be here, we'll definitely be back for the do-over," James told them.

"Uh, Iris and I talked about it," Barry tilted his head side to side. "And . . . "

"And, yeah, we're just gonna get ourselves a justice of the peace and get it done," Iris finished. "Quick and simple."

"Fewer Nazis that way," Barry joked, making everyone laugh.

"And when will _you_ be showing back up for work?" Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara.

"Never," Oliver deadpanned with a completely straight face.

J'onn snorted. "Nice try, Mr. Queen."

"Well, can you blame me after what happened?" Oliver pointed out.

"Not at all," Alex shook her head.

"I think I'll be staying for about a week," Kara nodded. "We both need to just get away from everything, have some time to ourselves."

"But if you elope behind our backs," Alex left the threat hanging.

"I think there would be too many people on both sides of our family that would kill us if we did that," Oliver rolled his eyes. "Not to mention, the Mayor of Star City eloping?"

Kara exaggerated a shudder at that. "Neither of us need that kind of attention."

"Well, then, have a good vacation, Kara," J'onn smiled. "You deserve it."

"Thanks, J'onn," Kara hugged him.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Barry added, giving his round of hugs.

"Any time, man," Winn smiled. "We'd love to come and chat tech some more." His grin widened. "And as long as Harry's on your team – "

Lena clapped her hand over Winn's mouth, stifling any next words. "Thanks for inviting us," she said sweetly before tugging Winn off. "OK, let's go."

Everyone shared a laugh as Winn struggled. "All right," Alex smiled, giving Kara and Oliver one last hug. "Let's go."

She joined the others as J'onn held up Kara's extrapolator, activating it. The blue breach sprang open in front of them, and with one last wave to the others, Alex, Winn, James, Lena, J'onn, and Clark walked through back to Earth-38.

Kara sighed, then turned to Barry and Iris. "So after all that, you're really not going to have a wedding?"

"Well, I mean, we've already had the ceremony," Iris shrugged. "So, all we need to do now is exchange vows and rings."

"Hey, can't a mayor marry people?" Barry perked up, looking at Oliver.

"Very flattered," Oliver chuckled, putting his arm around Kara. "But I think that we would have to be within the limits of Star City for it to be official."

"And we _definitely_ want it to be official," Iris nodded.

"Well . . . " A smile formed on Oliver's face. "If you want it to be personal . . . I know a guy who's ordained."

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is definitely the West-Allen wedding. And sorry to those of you who think Kariver is tying the knot after all - they're not. They're not gonna ruin their friends' day.**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Here be the West-Allen wedding!**

* * *

 _ **Barry Allen/Oliver Queen**_

When Barry heard what Oliver had to say, his face split in a grin, and he ran off in a flash of yellow lightning. A few seconds later, he returned and deposited John Diggle between the two couples.

The man groaned, trying to steady himself, and Barry and Iris watched him carefully. Dig took a deep breath, then straightened and smiled. "It's a good thing I didn't vomit, right?"

"Yeah," both nodded.

Dig quickly turned around and retched, and Kara grimaced, squeezing her eyes shut as Oliver averted his gaze. "Dig?" she asked carefully as Oliver turned back, a concerned look on his face. "Are you OK?"

Dig took a few deep breaths, then pointed at Barry accusingly. "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry," Barry apologized sheepishly.

Dig exhaled, then looked between them all. "What's up?"

"You got ordained to marry your brother and Carly, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"We were hoping that you could give us the same treatment," Iris smiled tentatively.

"Wow," Dig blinked. "Really? I'm honored!"

"Yeah?" Barry smiled.

"I am," Dig nodded, grinning.

"All right," Barry looked at Iris. "Well . . . let's do it!"

"OK, that's great," Dig nodded, rubbing his hands together, then he looked at Oliver and Kara. "I guess that makes you the best man and you the maid of honor."

Kara squealed in delight, Iris giggling with her. "Honored is correct," Oliver nodded, exchanging grins with Barry.

"All right, let's get into position," Dig gestured. "You're there, you're there . . . "

"Oh, I see," Barry nodded, standing to Dig's left as Iris shifted to be on Dig's right, Kara hurrying over to stand on Iris's other side.

"Did you guys write vows, or you just want the boilerplate?" Dig asked.

"Oh!" Iris perked up, looking through her coat pocket. "Yes, I, um . . . wrote mine."

"Um, I tried to write mine," Barry admitted, making Oliver smirk as he remembered that particular conversation before all hell broke loose. "But then I realized that I didn't need to. Um . . . " He took a deep breath, then looked at Iris. "My entire life has been marked by two things. The first one is change. From when I was a kid to when I was an adult, things were always changing. But no matter how different things became or what new challenges I had to face, I always had the other thing that my life was marked by, and that's you." Iris smiled, and Barry smiled back. "You've always been there. As a friend, as a partner, as the love of my life. You're my home, Iris, and that's one thing that will _never_ change."

Kara mouthed "aww" silently, making Oliver smile. "That was really nice," was all Iris seemed to be able to say, and blushing, she looked down at the vow she had written. "Um . . . when I was nine years old, I wanted to be a ballerina. Remember?" Barry chuckled and nodded, and Iris turned to Oliver and Kara. "Even though I was _not_ a very good dancer. And the day of the recital, I froze. I couldn't move, and I wanted to die. And then I looked in the audience, and I saw you. And you got up and you climbed on the stage, and you did that whole routine with me. And we _killed it."_ Barry laughed, and so did Oliver and Kara. "I mean, we brought the house _down,"_ Iris insisted, smiling widely. "And from that moment, I knew that . . . with you by my side, anything was possible." She took a deep breath, then went on. "The Flash may be the city's hero, but _you,_ Barry Allen . . . you're _my_ hero. And I am . . . " She took another deep breath, tears in her eyes and choking her voice. "Happy, excited, and honored to be your wife."

Barry grinned widely at her, and Dig smiled. "Wonderful," he smiled. "Well, since we don't have any rings just yet, I'll skip to the part where I say this. Bartholomew Henry Allen and Iris Ann West . . . I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please, kiss your bride."

Kara whooped as Barry grinned, pulling Iris to him and kissing her, and as Dig held out his arms, presenting the new couple, Oliver and Kara clapped in support.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen/Iris West_**

"Guess that's another passenger back to Star City," Oliver chuckled as the group of five headed back to where Oliver's motorcycle was.

"Or I could always fly you back," Kara suggested.

"That's probably better than squeezing both of us on this, man," Dig snorted.

"Fair point," Oliver agreed. "All right, guess I'm flying via my girlfriend."

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it," Dig grinned.

"Oh, my – " Oliver rolled his eyes in exasperation as Barry and Iris burst out laughing. "Is it just pick on Kara and Oliver day?"

"Nah," Barry grinned. "It's just all of us telling the truth."

"Next thing, Dig's gonna be convincing us to elope," Kara grumbled, though she was blushing.

Dig nearly tripped. "Whoa, what's this about the two of you eloping?"

"We're not!" they shouted at the same time, making Barry and Iris laugh even harder.

"What did I miss?" Dig looked at Barry and Iris in confusion.

"Oh, not much," Barry grinned. "The important detail you need to know is their evil Nazi Earth-X doppelgängers were married."

Dig nearly got whiplash, he turned to look at Oliver and Kara so quickly. _"What?"_

"For the last time," Oliver groaned. "We are _not_ eloping! Why does everyone keep thinking we're gonna elope?"

Iris was doubled over in hysterics by then. "Well, whether you elope or not," Barry grinned, "we want an invitation to the wedding."

"Oh, God," Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, her cheeks flaming red. "Can we stop this now?"

"Please," Oliver agreed.

"Fine," Barry sighed playfully. "But that's what you guys get for holding out on telling me."

"Fine," Oliver agreed. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks for letting us stand for you," Kara added.

"Hey, thank you for being here," Iris smiled, hugging her as Barry hugged Oliver. "Don't be strangers."

"Same to you guys," Oliver smiled.

"No way," Barry nodded. "And thanks for marrying us, Dig."

"My pleasure," Dig smiled.

"Well," Kara took her glasses off, putting them in her coat pocket. "Up, up, and away?"

Barry and Iris waved as Oliver put his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist, and she shot up into the sky, taking Oliver with her. "They are so getting married soon," Barry grinned.

"Well," Dig said slowly, a smile forming.

"What?" Iris's eyes shot to him.

Dig only grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, Dig . . . what do you know?**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**I'm very proud of this chapter. That is all I'm going to say.**

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen**_

Kara landed in the alley behind the loft, and Oliver wrung out his neck, wincing. "Thank you for not going too fast."

"No way was I going to make you throw up," Kara patted him on the shoulder as they walked into the building. "Besides, I've had enough flying for a few days, I think."

"Then take a break," he told her. "That's what this is for. No powers on your terms."

"Agreed," Kara nodded as Oliver unlocked the door.

He nodded in agreement, opening the door for her. "William?" he called.

There was a clatter from his bedroom, and his son poked his head out. "Dad!" he grinned, running over. "Kara!"

"Hey, buddy," Oliver smiled, giving him a hug. "Sorry we took a few days longer than we expected."

"It's OK," William shook his head, looking up at them. "What happened? Aunt Thea said there was an attack?"

"Unfortunately," Kara sighed. "But they made the mistake of attacking when there were a ton of superheroes in the area. The Flash and Supergirl got to team up again, and things did not end well at all for the bad guys."

"Good," William nodded, not noticing Oliver's small cringe. Kara was once again lying to his son about him putting on the hood again. How did he deserve her? "How long are you staying for?"

"I think about a week," Kara answered, smiling when William lit up. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

"None!" William grinned.

"Good," Oliver chuckled. "Hey, go on ahead and put your stuff in our room, I'll be right there."

"OK," Kara smiled, kissing his cheek and grabbing her bag.

William blinked, watching Kara leave, then looked at Oliver as he watched her go. "Dad?"

Oliver just held up a finger, pulling out his phone and typing something. He turned it back around, and William blinked again, reading what he had typed.

 _I need your help._

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara leaned her forehead against the shower wall, exhaling slowly, feeling the tension in her muscles drain away as hot water rolled over her skin. To think that just over three years ago, all she had been was Cat Grant's personal assistant and nothing more . . . now she was National City's hero, the champion of Earth-38, the girlfriend of the mayor of Earth-1's Star City, and also the girlfriend of the Green Arrow. And now she had just finished fighting Nazis from the worst universe in the multiverse.

Rao, when did her life become this?

She sighed and finished rinsing conditioner out of her hair, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. Yes, she needed a break. And bless Lena and J'onn, she had the best bosses to make sure she had all the time she needed.

She used her speed to dry herself off, then walked out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. She paused, however, when she saw the black hanger bag on the bed. She blinked, looking around. "Oliver?" she called.

No response. William, however, looked in. "Hey," he smiled. "Dad said you have . . . " He checked the clock on the nightstand. "Forty minutes to get ready."

"For what?!" Kara's eyes widened.

"Sworn to secrecy," William grinned. "But Dinah's your chauffer."

"My _what?!"_

"Dad said you're not allowed to cheat."

Kara stared at him, then sighed. "No powers." She ran a hand through her hair. "Is she already here?"

"She is," William nodded.

"Can she come in here?" William nodded again and left. A few seconds later, Dinah and – surprisingly – Laurel and Thea walked in. "OK," Kara was instantly on guard. "What is going on?"

"You and Ollie just went through hell," Thea answered with a smirk. "And you are starting your vacation right by having a nice, quiet dinner to yourself."

"And probably expensive," Laurel added.

"So we're here to make sure you look the part," Dinah finished.

Kara stared at them, then shook her head. "OK, fine, be cryptic."

"No, seriously, that's it," Thea grinned.

Kara sighed. "Fine," she turned around, walking over to the hanger bag. "Work your magic."

Thea, Laurel, and Dinah all exchanged grins.

* * *

 ** _William Clayton_**

William's eyes lit up when Kara finally exited the bedroom, Dinah with her. "Whoa!" he grinned. "You look awesome!"

Kara blushed, fiddling with one of her diamond earrings. "Thanks, William."

"Ollie is going to choke," Thea grinned smugly as she and Laurel followed. "Again."

Kara blushed even redder, nearly matching the shade of lipstick Laurel had handed her. She was wearing a knee-length, off the shoulder lace dress nearly the same color as her suit with sleeves to her wrists, and her hair was in a braided updo with a few locks loose and curled to frame her face, showing off the dangling diamond earrings Thea had chosen. "Don't remind me of that."

"What happened?" Laurel asked in amusement.

"Oh, Lena stole Kara's glasses at the rehearsal dinner," Thea grinned widely. "Oliver choked on his champagne."

"Of course he did," Dinah laughed, checking her watch. "Come on, Kara, we've got fifteen minutes to get there."

"I still want to know why _you're_ my chauffer," Kara mumbled, following Dinah out the door.

Thea watched them go, then rolled her eyes. "There's a _very_ good reason."

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**

Sure enough, the moment Dinah held the door open to let Kara in, Oliver did a double take, choking on the water glass he was drinking from. Kara smiled shyly, walking over as Dinah winked. "Have a good night!" she sang cheekily, shutting the door behind her.

Kara sank her teeth into her lip as she stepped to Oliver's side. "You look gorgeous," he told her, looking her up and down.

"Thanks," Kara smiled. "So do you," she added, seeing Oliver was in a suit like from Barry and Iris's rehearsal dinner, except this time with a tie to match her dress.

"That is the second time in our relationship you have called me gorgeous," Oliver grinned, leading her towards the back of the restaurant.

"What?" Kara protested, blushing. "It's true!"

"Well, thank you," Oliver smiled, pulling out her chair for her. "I guess that means we're gorgeous together."

Kara laughed as she sat down. "No arguments here." She smiled when she saw the wine bottle on the table was one of her favorites, and she reached for her already full glass as Oliver sat down across from her. "You know, when you said we're taking a break, I don't think I knew you planned on starting immediately."

"We both need to relax," Oliver smiled. "And I plan on spending as much time with you as I can. What better way to start than here?"

Kara smiled widely. "I'll drink to that."

Oliver chuckled, taking his glass and clinking it against hers. "Cheers."

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen_**

"Brazilian steakhouse was a wonderful choice," Kara sighed happily as she and Oliver stood to head back to the lobby.

"You just like the endless meat options," Oliver snickered.

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat!"

"Especially one with a bottomless stomach."

"Those filets _melted in my mouth!_ How could I resist?!"

"You can't," Oliver agreed, then gently took her arm to stop her. "Just like I can't stop resisting the need to talk to you right now."

Kara frowned, turning to him. "Oliver?"

"We've gone through hell together," he told her, looking her right in the eye. "Me, literally. Twice. And you've gone through yours. Twice. Except this last time . . . " He took a deep breath. "We came so close to not making it back to each other. And do you know how much the thought that some day we may not scares me?"

"We will, Oliver," she insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Central City proved that."

"It did," Oliver nodded. "But the thought that I might not have come back to you, or that your heart would be beating inside a Nazi's chest when I did . . . " He shook his head. "There was something Barry said in his vows that hit me, Kara. My life has been a constant whirlwind of change ever since Lian Yu – the first time I was on it, and since you came back into my life. And you have always been there. As a friend, as my partner, and as the love of my life." He smiled at her, and then, to her shock, he dropped to one knee. "And this has been a long time coming."

Kara's eyes widened in shock, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, a tiny voice in the back of her head telling her all activity in the restaurant had slowed to a stop, but all she could concentrate on right now was Oliver. "Oliver?"

"Remember what I asked you, at Barry and Iris's rehearsal dinner?" Oliver smiled. When she nodded weakly, he held out a black velvet box and opened it, revealing a stunning black gold ring inside with a heart-shaped emerald as the center stone, and Kara's eyes teared up further when she saw the sides were emblazoned with diamond angel wings. Angel . . . just like his nickname for her. "It's not going to ruin their day now," he smiled. "So, Kara Danvers . . . will you marry me?"

Unable to speak through the tears clogging her throat, she nodded violently. "Yes," she finally managed to choke out, a wide grin on her face. "Yes, a thousand times, yes!"

The restaurant broke into applause as Oliver grinned just as wide, slipping the ring onto her finger. As he rose to his feet, he tugged her close, kissing her, not even caring about the audience they had. Kara didn't, either, and chose to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Familiar cheers made them break apart, and they turned to see the current members of Team Arrow make their way through the crowd in the restaurant, Thea and William in the front, all of them with drinks in their hands. "And now you know why it had to be Dinah," Thea grinned teasingly. "Rene or Curtis would have ruined the whole thing."

"Hey!" both men protested.

Kara just laughed and hugged Dinah. "I should have known!"

"Good job, Dad," William grinned up at Oliver.

"Thanks, buddy," Oliver smiled, hugging him, too. "Think you can handle Kara coming to the family?"

"She's cool."

That made everyone laugh even harder, and Kara held out her arms. William hugged her next as Thea hugged her older brother. "Told you you'd get your girl, Ollie."

"Thanks, Speedy," Oliver kissed the top of her head, taking the champagne glass she offered him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dig smiled, holding his glass up. "To Oliver and Kara!"

"Oliver and Kara!" the group chorused, others in the restaurant doing the same.

Kara couldn't stop smiling, even when Oliver kissed her again.

* * *

 **A/N: I said Oliver and Kara weren't going to ruin Barry and Iris's day with getting married. I didn't say anything about there not being a proposal. Hopefully I did it justice!**

 **So, good news - Oliver and Kara will definitely be getting hitched before the end of the series, and I swear, they _will_ be getting a happy ending even if I have to go crazy adjusting the season finales to make it work.**

 **Just the epilogue left, and then it's back over to "To Life Being Full" for the midseason finales!**


	36. Epilogue

**And here comes the end of a wonderful book, one of my favorites easily. Enjoy the epilogue, everyone!**

* * *

 _ **Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers**_

"Well, I'll be damned," Quentin chuckled the next night after he examined the glittering ring on Kara's finger. "It's about time."

"Let's just say I got quite the wake-up call in Central City," Oliver smiled, kissing the top of Kara's head.

"He's not kidding," Thea added from where she and Dinah were gathering wine glasses.

Laurel started coughing suddenly, and as she turned away, Oliver scowled when he heard her cough "Understatement!" He found the TV remote and threw it at her, and it whacked her accurately in the back of the head, making her yelp and making Slade and Malcolm laugh. "Shut up, Siren!"

"Now I'm almost wishing I was there," Dig remarked.

"Trust me, you don't," Curtis shook his head. "Either you got locked in the pipeline – "

"Bad," Dinah quipped.

"Were on the run from Nazi Oliver, Malcolm, and Slade in the vents – "

"Still bad," Felicity nodded.

"Were spending time on Nazi Earth – "

"Really, _really_ bad," Malcolm scoffed.

"Understatement," Slade pointed at him.

"Or were about to get dissected in the lab."

"I win," Kara raised her hand.

"How about let's not discuss how my fiancée nearly died on an operating table?" Oliver looked around.

"I'm not the one engaged to her, and I like hearing you say that," Dig smiled.

"I like saying it," Oliver smiled, kissing Kara.

"Oh, now they're gonna rub it in our faces whenever," Rene scowled at Dig. "Nice going, Hoss."

As Dig raised his hands in surrender, there was a knock on the door, and Kara perked up. "I'll get it!" she went around Oliver and headed for the door.

"You know, kid," Slade walked over to Oliver, both of them watching Kara. "I don't think I've ever seen either of you this happy before."

"Well, Barry and Thea right," Oliver smiled. "I got the girl."

"That you did," Slade nodded, chuckling. "Congratulations, kid."

"Thanks, Slade," Oliver smiled at his oldest friend.

Kara opened the door and grinned brightly when she found the rest of the Earth-38 gang on the other side. "Hey, guys!"

"She's smiling," James instantly frowned as Winn blinked. "Why is she smiling that brightly?"

"And why are we here literally a day after we went back?" Lena added.

Alex, however, frowned when she saw the grins J'onn and Clark had. "What do you two know?"

"Well?" Clark asked expectantly.

Kara just squealed and held up her left hand. "Oh, my God!" Lena's eyes flew wide as Alex repeated the squeal, lunging forward and hugging her sister. "You are _kidding!"_

"About time, man!" Winn grinned as Oliver slipped past the others to join them.

"And here everyone was thinking I was gonna ask her to elope," Oliver snorted.

"I would have killed you," Thea called from the kitchen.

"Seconded!" Slade pointed at her.

"And so would Alex, Clark, J'onn, and probably Eliza," Oliver smirked.

Alex slowly turned to the two other aliens of the group, both of whom were smiling. "You two knew."

"Of course we knew," J'onn chuckled as Clark laughed. "Oliver told us before we left."

"Actually, J'onn was a bit of an eavesdropper," Clark grinned. "Oliver just asked me to make sure he could propose."

"Of course he did," Kara smiled, laying her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Because he would _definitely_ kill me if I missed a step at all," he snickered.

"Well, congratulations," Lena smiled, hugging them both.

"Thanks, Lena," Kara hugged her back.

"Where's William?" James frowned, looking around.

"Ah," Dinah smirked. "Adults only tonight."

"So why are they here?" Laurel asked with a straight face, pointing over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Slade and Malcolm protested.

"Oh, yes, please," Alex grinned, taking the wine glass handed to her by Thea.

"Well, I guess I'll start off," Oliver smiled as everyone gathered in a circle, wine glasses being passed around. "To all of us, saving the world . . . again, and to having the best teams ever to save it with."

"To all of us being awesome," Kara nodded in agreement.

"But most importantly," Alex grinned, "to these two finally putting a ring on their relationship."

Everyone laughed as Oliver rolled his eyes, Kara giggling into his shoulder. "Come on, all of us knew it was gonna happen," Laurel smirked.

"Slade and Malcolm actually knew for certain first," Oliver admitted, making everyone look at the suddenly smug men. "They just didn't know when. I told John Thanksgiving night, and then I asked Clark. And then, of course, the rest of you."

"How did I never know about this?" Kara looked around, confused. "I have super hearing!"

"There are these wonderful tools called writing and typing," Felicity grinned.

Kara groaned. "Of course."

"Well," Slade smiled, lifting his glass. "Cheers, to Oliver and Kara."

"To Oliver and Kara," everyone else repeated, all of them clinking their glasses together.

Oliver and Kara exchanged smiles, clinking their glasses together. "To life being happy," Oliver repeated her words from before.

Kara smiled and repeated his words back. "To life being full."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy ending. :) . . . at least until the midseason finales. Because you guys can probably guess which one I'll end with.**

 **But still on the topic of this book . . . I loved writing every minute of it. I actually felt really sad when it was over because it was so much fun to write _everyone_ in it. From the added members on Earth-X to the story of BlackOver to everyone on Earth-38 who came to help and to all of the plot twists, I loved it all. So thank you to everyone for being so supportive of my work. It makes my job as the author easier to know when people appreciate all my hard work. And it really is hard - the transcripts suck, so I have to watch the episodes and write at the same time.**

 **It's back over to "To Life Being Full" now for the midseason finales! And my spring break starts tomorrow after the last class, so I'm not sure when the first one will be up. Just be patient - I need a break right now after all the midterm exams!**


End file.
